A Split to Complete Life
by Darkfireblade
Summary: Naruto learns about the Kyuubi at age 7. The demon helps him so much that Naruto becomes an ANBU at the age of 10. As he grows up he faces strong enemies and tries to win Sakura's heart. Now the prey has become the hunter. Full Sum In
1. Chapter 1

_**A Split Life**_

**Author: This is my second attempt of writing a NaruSaku Story. People didn't seem to like my first story and kept complaining about it so I deleted it. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Summary: What if Naruto was actually an ANBU when he graduated from the academy…actually when he was 10 years old! He discovered the Kyuubi living inside of him when he was 7. Since the Kyuubi is stuck inside Naruto, he thought he might as well help him. The Kyuubi had seen thousands of techniques and analyzed them so the Demon could use them himself. But since he was trapped for eternity in this boy he taught him how to use them. Uzumaki went to ANBU headquarters and spoke to the ANBU Captain. Though the ANBU Captain didn't know much about his ability Naruto asked for a chance to prove himself powerful enough to handle the ANBU name. Agreeing to the proposal the A.C. gave the boy a series of tests. Passing them with flying colors the male joined the ANBU ranks. No one never knew his name or what he looked like; just that he was short and very powerful. Now he is 12 years old and the graduation day has come. His most current mission he was forced to kill 2 'rouge' ninjas. The only problem was that Naruto knew they were innocent of the crime they were accused off. He had no choice but to obey his superior and kill them. That night haunted his dreams for a long time…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 1

Naruto's hair rebelled against him. The spiky mass of golden brown stubbornly formed around the goggles he wore.

"Well I better start my daily warm ups."

Naruto did his daily routine in 1 hour. He locked his apartment, and walked to the grocery store. Soon he had purchased his breakfast.

**Hey, kit? How you feeling?**

_I know those people were innocent...why did I have to kill them. _

**Don't worry about it. Today's your graduation so you need to control your emotions.**

_I know ever technique an ANBU knows, plus everything else you have taught me, yet I can't keep my conscious from nagging me. Which reminds me why have you helped me all these years? _

**I truly know what it is to be an outcast.**

_Really?_

**I was born with nine tails. My family, other foxes, and other animals thought I was a evil or something, and shunned me because of it. Since I grew up being called a demon it sunk into my mind that I was a demon. So that's when I gained my reputation of being Kyuubi the Nine Tails Fox. You have a good heart and I will help you as much as possible so you don't go down the same road I did. It's a very unhappy road. Plus I got stuck in you because of it.**

_So Fox, why did you attack my village? _

The Fox stayed silent.

_You tell me when you are ready. _

By now they had reached the Academy. Still lost in thought he walked into Sakura. Her small gasp brought him back to reality. He watched as she fell to the gravel road. She suddenly felt a pair of strong hands go underneath the small of her back and the back of her knees. Her body felt a little too comfortable in the arms of the blonde boy. Color rushed to her cheeks.

"Naruto…"

"I am soo sorry Sakura. I had a bad night last night and I'm a little out of it today."

"It's okay, and thanks for catching me."

His sky blue eyes mesmerized her...that is until he broke her from her trance.

"…Um…no problem."

"_He has wonderful eyes. WAIT. What am I thinking? I love Sasuke. Why am I thinking about this idiot like this? I should probably ask him to put me down…nicely._"

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put me down now?"

"Um…Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

'_Why do the adults think Naruto is a bad guy? He can be sweet sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I falling for him._' she thought justifying it in her, that even though he had times he was nice, she still wouldn't fall for the blonde.

Over the years he had matured more than most 12 year olds would. Even though he was slightly shorter than her, he wasn't too obnoxious, but there were times when he would have to be defiant of people and say they were wrong. All those times people said he couldn't do something, he only received a challenge to prove them wrong. Sure he could be childish ever once in a while, but he was determined to prove he could be the best ninja ever alive. Sakura still didn't know why people said he was bad news and excuses like that.

"So why are you early Naruto?"

"I really don't know. I couldn't go to sleep anymore so I got up. You?"

"Sasuke is always early so I thought I would be."

"Really, well you better hurry he's already here."

"Really! Is my hair okay? Do I look okay?"

"You look fine. Go talk to him." he said with a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

She ran off towards her love. Then she yelled over her shoulder.

"It was nice talking to you."

"You too." he muttered under his breath.

**Kit, why don't you tell her your feelings for her?**

_It doesn't matter Fox. As long as she happy it's fine with me, even if I'm not meant to be with her. Who am I to tell who she likes or should see? I will protect her no matter what people say or do to me. I will die to make her happy. _

**Like I said before: you have a good heart kid.**

_I think you're getting too soft fox. _

**Would you want me to just stop helping you? I know what it's like to be in love.**

_**No, I wouldn't want you to stop helping me, but what do you mean you were in love?** _

Iruka-sensei came outside and called for everyone to come inside. Naruto was the last one to enter and one of the last ones to sit down.

"One by one I will call your name and you will report to room across from this one."

Of course everyone was called one by one. Then it came to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, Naruto…"

He heard a few remarks like:

"This is his third time trying to pass…"

Or,

"I bet he'll fail…"

These he was use to, but he wasn't prepared for when he entered the other room.

"Hey Mizuki?" Iruka inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about the ANBU that took out those two rogue ninjas?"

"Yeah I heard the shortest one, but also the most talented took them out."

**Kit don't think about that it will just distract your mind.**

_Right. _

"Okay Naruto, show us a Bunshin."

"Okay."

Gathering chakra he performed the bunshin. Sadly before he did the jutsu a simple phrase went through his mind.

_YOU KILLED THOSE INNOCENT MEN!_

He lost all control at the last second. His jutsu produced 3 ineffective clones. Iruka looked disappointed at him.

"_I know he could do this jutsu, but what went wrong? I so sorry Naruto, but…you fail._"

"You fail Naruto. Go outside like the others and wait there."

"Iruka can't we give this kid a break. He did produce 3 clones."

"Yes that is true…they were ineffective though and I can't do that without disobeying the rules."

The boy walked calmly out of the building. He had failed miserably.

**What happened Naruto?**

_I don't want to talk about it fox… _

**No problem kid.**

The last student walked out. Everyone's parents congratulated their children. The Hokage was standing there with Iruka-sensei. Mizuki came up from behind Uzumaki to talk to him. The boy left with the man.

"Iruka…I need to talk with you."

"Yes Hokage…"

(**That Night**)

"Iruka! Come quick. Naruto stole the scroll of sealing." Mizuki yelled from behind Iruka's door.

"WHAT!"

A large team of ninja met the Hokage at town square.

"Hokage! This is the last straw. Naruto has gone too far this time. Do you know what is contained in that scroll could destroy the Leaf if it falls into the wrong hands."

"Yes I know. Search for him."

"OSSU!" all the ninja yelled.

Mizuki and Iruka ran in the same direction but eventually they split apart.

"_Naruto were could you be?_" Iruka pondered.

Meanwhile the very same blonde boy stood in an open, yet secluded area of forest. A single wooden shack had been built in this clearing.

_So the rumors are true fox. Mizuki is the one who was after the scroll. _

**Always thinking about your other life, aren't you?**

_Well I sort of have to just so I can keep my cover and stuff like that._

**I understand. Hey Naruto, you might want to go get changed. Someone is coming, and will be here in 5 minutes.**

The boy took the scroll into the shed with him. In a minute the male reappeared, dressed in his ANBU suit. Placing his hands in a seal he whispered;

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"

One single carbon copy revealed itself. I quickly changed into Naruto's other clothes.

"Hmmm…"

The real Naruto threw dust all over his copy to make it look as though the clone had been working hard to learn a jutsu from the scroll. A few minutes passed and Iruka was visible beside 'Naruto'.

"Why did you do it Naruto?" the man demanded.

"Mizuki said if I learned a technique from this scroll I could pass. I have been able to perform one and I pass…right?"

"No, Mizuki is…Naruto get out of the way!"

Kunais filled Iruka's limbs and torso as he pushed the 'boy' away. There in the trees was the traitor, Mizuki. An evil smirk was spread across his rough face.

"So…I guess you found out about my little plan. I'll do the village a favor and kill Naruto, then I'll go after you, my friend."

He unattached one large shuriken, that was held on his back. He threw it at the small ninja on the ground.

"Naruto get down!" his sensei ordered.

The copy obeyed. A sickening sound of metal piercing flesh was heard. Naruto looked at Iruka.

"Why Sensei? Why did you save me?"

"Because Naruto…I know what it's like to live without parents. I began to become the class clown so I would be recognized as someone and to be accepted by everyone."

The real Naruto eyes started to moisten his eyelashes.

_Iruka knows that same pain and desire for recognition as I do. He really cares for me?_

Naruto thought for a while. He came to the conclusion that Iruka was definitely someone he had to protect. At that moment Mizuki yelled at the clone.

"Do you know why the village hates your guts? Do you know why most people wish you were never born?"

"WE ARE FORBIDDEN TO TALK ABOUT IT!" the black haired man screamed.

"It's because you are the Nine Tails Demon Fox!"

Silence took hold of the situation.

"No, that can't be true." the clone screamed and ran for his life.

"Mizuki! Naruto has a demon inside of him…" Naruto lowered his head. "but that doesn't classify him as a demon. He didn't get the choice of being the container of the Kyuubi."

"You won't get in my way Iruka!" the traitor yelled as he chucked the large shuriken at the chuunin.

In an instant the copy stopped the weapon and yelled at him.

"You will not touch my sensei!"

"You are challenging me Fox? I could take you out in one move!"

"Take your best shot fool. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Two thousand clones appeared from a big eruption of smoke. Mizuki froze in his steps.

"This is impossible!" he screamed.

"_Wow. Naruto mastered a high level jutsu in one day. These aren't illusions either…they're solid clone!_" Naruto's teacher thought.

"Since you won't attack…I'll come to you."

They simultaneously attacked the fear-stricken Chuunin. The fight had ended when the clones were bored of beating the living day-lights out of the man. Iruka propped himself against a large tree.

"Naruto…come here. I have something for you."

The child stood in front of his teacher.

"Now close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"Ossu." he simply answered.

He heard the rustle of fabric and a nice silky felling caress his forehead.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." the boy obeyed. "Congratulations you graduate."

"What…" Naruto said from his hiding place.

The ANBU jumped from his hiding place.

"Iruka…can I have the scroll? I need Mizuki for interrogation and I thought I might as well return the scroll."

"How can I trust you?" the black haired man inquired.

"I'm an ANBU what more proof do you need?"

"Okay I trust you."

The short ANBU turned to leave but spoke.

"Uzumaki, thanks for your assistance in catching a traitor."

"Um, no problem…mister…"

"I am known as Fox."

The ninja's mask sort of seemed to agree with the elite ninja's words. Suddenly a few more ANBU appeared next to their comrade.

"Well done Fox, you seem to surprise us more and more each assignment."

"I didn't do this. Uzumaki Naruto did. You should thank him."

"But he's the one who stole the scroll." a tall, well tanned man spoke.

"Yes, it is true he stole the scroll, but he also made up for it my capturing Mizuki."

The real Naruto, also known as Fox by the ANBU, pointed to the bruised man lying on the grass completely unconscious.

"Take him and the scroll. I will report to the Hokage." Fox instructed.

"Ryoukai!" His companions obeyed.

The short ninja walked over to the two and bowed low.

"Thanks once again Uzumaki. After watching you I bet you can fulfill your dream. I bid you farewell for now."

With a poof of smoke the ANBU disappeared. His teammates did the same. It left 'Naruto' and Iruka staring surprised at what had just occurred.

"Well for a celebration gift I'm taking you out for Ramen."

"Really Iruka-sensei? That's awesome!"

Early in the morning the clone had returned to 'his' house. The instant it entered the real boy appeared from the window on the opposite side of the house.

"How did it go clone?"

"Very well I'm stuffed. Oh, I guess this is yours."

Slowly untying his headband the carbon copy handed it to Naruto. With a poof of smoke he disappeared. Soon the blonde had removed his ANBU clothing, and hid them in a secret compartment in the wall.

"Well I only got 4 hours until school starts."

Naruto had soon jumped in and out of the shower. Still in his towel he went to the bedroom and faced the south wall. Steadily he stuck his hand into the wall. From someone else's point of view it looked as though he was reaching into water. The wall sent ripples throughout itself every time he moved his forearm. With a little bit a difficulty he pulled out a large 4 foot by 5 foot trunk. Biting his thumb he placed his hand on the seal that had kept it close. A large creak flew through the room as he opened it.

**Author: Well this is were I have to end the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I am going to try to make this as accurate as possible so it will fit with my storyline. Since Naruto is an ANBU things will turn out different. Well I will Update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: I am truly amazed at how many reviewed in the first two days that I posted my story. 25 reviews for my first chapter beat all my stories combined. Apparently a lot of people like this story so I guess I'll update faster. I want to thank you those who reviewed. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

The box had 4 compartments. The first two held a set of clothes. The third section held 28 weapons of many different types. The last section held a ton of scrolls. After grabbing the first pair of clothes the boy tried the place the weighted garments on. Soon he had the heavy material on. It wasn't too heavy but just enough to help him train while everyday things occurred. His black shirt and pants didn't seem absorb light at all. In fact they appeared to not react to light at all. His cloak was different. Its red color made him stand out. The white fire design that protruded about a foot from the bottom of the coat made it even more noticeable. On the back of the material it had a few symbols on it. Only Naruto knew what they said. Before he put the chest away he grabbed two katanas (placing them in the sheaths on his legs), 10 shurikens (were he put in the holsters on his thighs), 5 kunais (those he put on his waist holsters), and a few scrolls (that he placed in his inner pockets on his coat). He was ready for the day. Even though he still had about two and a half hours before school he left his house. He practically skipped to Ichiraku's. After eating about 5 bowls of Ramen he headed towards the Academy. No one was there yet until he stepped into the classroom. Iruka looked up from his papers and noticed the boy.

"Naruto…" the chuunin staggered. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wasn't tired so I came to class early."

"Really…well you can take your seat and wait for the day to start. Oh, and by the way nice clothes."

"Thanks they were my fathers."

"_I guess he has figured out who his father is. That cloak he wears is the 4th's._"

45 minutes passed. By that time Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru had come into the room. 15 more minutes passed and everybody else was sitting and chatting. Once the last second on the clock notified it was time to stop talking and begin class, Iruka stood up.

"Quiet class!" the man ordered.

Instantly everyone was silent. Iruka continued.

"Good job on graduating. Now, I will list of people who will be meeting with their new senseis today. When I call you please come and stand with your team. Team 10… Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Team 8… Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 7…Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

A lot of gasps erupted from the class. Everyone started looking for the blonde boy, but all was in vain. Iruka looked all over the place too and did see him.

"Naruto aren't you going to come down?"

"I'm already here sensei."

Soon their attention was faced towards the newly dressed genin standing next to Sakura.

Everyone's thought was the same, "_I didn't see him even walk up there._"

"Okay you three teams go to your separate rooms where your senseis will meet with you in about 30 minutes. Your team number will be posted on the door."

"Yes sensei."

The nine marched to their respected rooms. A half an hour had passed and the other two senseis came. 30 more minutes passed, still no one came for team 7. Another hour passed and still no one showed up. Naruto had been sitting in the front row with his feet propped up on the desk. Sasuke had been sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Sakura was staring at Sasuke whenever she could. Without breaking the silence the blond stood up and placed a chalkboard eraser near the top of the slightly open sliding door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"That's the penalty for being late." the blonde responded.

"Do you really think a jounin would fall for such a simple little trick?" Sasuke inquired.

That instant a hand appeared on the edge of the door. Next a head showed itself. With a puff of chalk dust the person's head was hit by the chalkboard eraser.

"Bullseye!" the boy yelled.

The grey-haired jounin signed.

"Well my first impression of this team is you're a bunch of idiots."

All three genin sort of slumped their backs.

"Well follow me."

Obediently they followed. Once outside the jounin sat on the safety railing while the three students sat on some steps.

"So…my name is Kakashi and I will be your sensei. One by one you will tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, and dreams. I'll start. As you already know I am Kakashi. I have lots of things I like and few things I dislike. My dreams…I would rather not say."

"That's helpful." Sakura stated sarcastically, "He didn't tell us much."

"You on the left, let's start with you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, pulling pranks every once in a while, and my job. I dislike a couple of things. My dream is to become Hokage. That way every will stop disrespecting me and look up to me."

"Okay. Next."

"I am Haruno Sakura. I like a certain boy. My dislikes I would rather not say, and my dream is for someone to acknowledge me."

"Um…next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. My dreams it to restore my clan and kill a certain person."

"_This is an interesting bunch._"

"Okay now that we know eachother I want to tell you that you will be meeting me at the training field at 8:00 in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you like to puke."

The man walked away. The day passed and night came. Morning then crept from the depths of the horizon. All three met half way to the training grounds. No one talked the whole way. It was 7:55 when they arrived. 35 minutes flew by and their sensei finally appeared.

"Good you all made it."

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock and set it to go off at 11:00.

"Let me explain. You three need to try and get these bells from me before time runs out. You have three hours to try and get them."

"But there is only two of them and three of us." the girl protested.

"Well that's for you to figure out. Ready…go!" Kakashi yelled turning around.

Two people disappeared. Naruto just stood there. The man wasn't paying attention. Running at a good speed the boy launched himself at the jounin. Kakashi whipped around and grabbed the boy throwing him across open area. Naruto twisted in the air and skidded along the ground.

"Compared to the others, you're a bit weird."

"Proud of it sensei."

"Okay…"

Once again the blond launched himself at the man. The jounin reached into his back pouch and was rummaging around for something. Naruto stopped.

"_Taijutsu, or in other words hand to hand combat. That's one of my best._" the genin thought.

To his surprise the man didn't pull out a kunai or shuriken but a book.

"_He's mocking me._"

"Why are you reading that book?" the 12-year-old demanded.

"To find out what happens next."

"_Fox can I just knock him out or something._"

"**No you would give away too much."**

"_Okay. Than what can I do_?"

"**Just fight and look for an opening and attack then."**

"_Ossu."_

Blitzing towards the male with a kunai in hand he began to attack. Kakashi kept dodging while reading that perverted book of his. With one more attack the boy ended up with his back facing his sensei.

"Naruto never let your opponent get behind you."

The man's hands formed a single seal. From Sakura's point of view that attack looked like it could completely destroy Naruto.

"Naruto get out of there!" she screamed.

He looked behind him. Right as he did Kakashi thrusted his hands forward. At the last second the boy jumped a foot into the air, grabbed Kakashi's hands and kicked back. His feet connected with the unsuspecting ninja's face. The elite nin flew through the air a couple yards.

"_Since when was Naruto this good?_" the other two genin asked themselves.

After skidding a little Naruto was on top of him. With one quick jerk of his hand he grabbed a bell and walked off.

"Don't underestimate me. You found that out the hard way."

"_Oh crap…that kid's got a good kick_. _What do I do now? He got the bell fair and square, but he didn't use teamwork. It only took him an hour to get the bell. I might as well see if the other two can get one._"

**A Few Hours Later**

"Well…not exactly what I expected but still…you fail."

"WHAT!"

"Naruto you fought solo, Sakura you went looking for Sasuke and didn't consider helping Naruto who was right in front of you, and Sasuke you thought you were too good so you went solo too. Even though Naruto got a bell you three still fail, because you didn't catch on to the main goal of this test."

"What was the goal sensei?" the tied up girl asked.

"Teamwork. Now I will give you a second chance after lunch. Naruto and Sasuke may eat but Sakura can't. If any of you give her your food you will all fail. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Kakashi." the boys answered.

A poof of smoke and their master was gone. The boys opened their meals. But soon after opening his, Naruto held his next to Sakura's head while he cut her free.

"Eat."

"But Kakashi said…"

"He's gone by now, and plus you won't be useful if you're hungry. Am I right?"

"Well…" she thought about it for a minute before she responded. "Okay if you are sure it's okay with you."

She lightly grabbed it from his grasp.

"Arigatou Naruto."

"No problem."

Suddenly a large explosion appeared. Kakashi came from the smoke with a angry expression on his face.

"YOU!"

Everyone flinched and fell backwards. Sakura's food flew high into the air.

"Pass…"

"WHAT!"

"You pass. Is it that hard to understand?"

"But why?"

"You guys are the first to ever pass. Everyone else did as I said and they're all a bunch of idiots. A ninja must see underneath the underneath…Those who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't care about their comrades are lower than scum."

All three of them were silent.

"You all passed. As of tomorrow we are going to doing missions."

Kakashi and Sasuke walked away while the other two stood there.

"We became ninja. SWEET!" Naruto was jumping up and down. So was Sakura.

"Hell yeah! Wait until my mom hears about this."

Right after their ranting stopped Sakura's food landed on her head.

"CRAP!" she exclaimed.

The rice and other contents of the food box spilled all over her. Naruto looked at her with a amused smile plastered on his face.

"Here…" he handed the pink haired girl a bottle of mineral water. "It's a special mineral water. Wash your hair with it and it should get all the food out of it. Oh, and here use this as a towel."

He took of his cloak and handed that to Sakura.

"Thanks again Naruto."

"No problem. You don't mind if I walk you home afterwards?"

"No I don't mind. I don't think I parents mind either."

"Okay."

She took about 20 minutes to wash her locks. Returning to his side she gave back his coat. He looked at the soaked garment. With one quick hand sign it seemed to dry instantly. The blonde placed it back on his body and gestured for them to start. They didn't seem to talk much about anything. After they had gotten near the east side of the village Sakura stopped in front of a semi large house. It had a fenced-in front yard with a large cherry tree on the right.

"Wow you got a big house."

"Not really."

"No seriously compared to my apartment this place is huge."

"It's a little big for me and my mother but we've gotten use to it."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask where's your father?"

"He died protecting me from some people who wanted to kidnap me and use me for something weird."

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't worry about it. That was two years ago. Well I better get going my mother usually gets worried if I'm not home with in an hour after things have ended."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Sakura! Get in the house dear."

"Yes mother."

Naruto stood there for a minute thinking to himself.

"_Fox, that was the year I joined the ANBU. Maybe I can find out something about it in the archives."_

"**Naruto do you sense that?"**

"_Yeah…what do you think it could be?"_

"**For some strange reason Kit I know that smell, but I can't identify it."**

"_Oh well. It's probably something unimportant_."

**With Sakura and Mrs. Haruno**

"Honey what took you so long?"

"I spilled some stuff all over my hair and Naruto…"

"Is that boys last name Uzumaki?"

"Yes…Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing dear. So you were saying."

"Naruto gave me some mineral water and his cloak and I washed up my hair. Then he walked me home."

"Really? That's good."

"Why?"

"His clan was the strongest in the entire world." she said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really does he know?"

"No not that I know of. Well enough of that. Can you go to the grocery store and get us some milk, bread, and chocolate while you're at it."

"Yes mother."

The girl put a coat on and stepped out of the house. Mrs. Haruno ran from the kitchen hoping to catch her before she left the front yard. Right as she stepped out of the house she witnessed her daughter being grabbed, knocked out, and thrown over her captor's shoulder. The man's long blue hair was all she caught before he disappeared. The woman screamed. Naruto heard and came running.

"Mrs. Haruno, what's the matter?"

"They took Sakura." the terrified woman pointed at the blurry objects jumping into the distance.

"I'll go tell the Hokage!"

The boy jumped off towards the tower. Just before he reached it he pressed his hands together and whispered a few words. A red ball enveloped him. When he exited his clothes were that of an ANBU's. His mask showed the face of a fox. His weapons didn't disappear with the rest of his other clothes, but stayed in their holsters. He again pressed his hands together and 3 ANBU showed up next to him.

"What's the crisis Fox."

"Haruno Sakura has been taken from her home by unknown people. Shark, go tell the Hokage, Wolf and Hawk go talk to Mrs. Haruno. She made need someone to comfort her. I will go after the girl."

"Be careful Fox. If it's the same men that tried to take her two years ago then they will do anything to keep her. They killed her father last time. We don't want to lose you."

"Sure thing Wolf. Let's go people!" the boy commanded.

"YES SIR!"

They went their separate ways.

(**With Sakura**)

"_Where am I?_ _Why am I moving when I'm laying down? Wait. Who is this that is carrying me? Why can't I move? What is that yellow blur coming towards me?_"

Suddenly her senses came back to her. She saw the burly man holding her over his shoulder. The yellow blur was soon in front of her, andknocked her off the man's shoulder. The ANBU caught her before she hit the ground below her. The feel of the ANBU's arms felt a little familiar and quite wonderful to be in.

"Why did you take her?" a rough, but boyish voice shouted.

"We have our purposes."

"I see you aren't from any of the 5 major powers."

"You are correct, but you won't live long enough to find out where we are from."

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu!" the enemy yelled.

A low rumble could be heard behind the enemy. A large blanket of snow began to head towards Naruto. The snow turned into the form of wolves.

"So the Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique. That all you got? Katon: Karyu Endan!"

A large fire shaped like a dragon shot from the boy's mouth. It melted all the snow and burned the man to a tender crisp. The ANBU then took out his two katanas and charged at the four men. They drew kunais and tried to attack. The clash of metal was heard all the way to the Gate of Kohona. Naruto was able to kill one of them but didn't see the attack that followed. While two of the men kept his two arms occupied the other gave a wound that went from the top of his left shoulder all the way to the bottom right of his stomach. Still in pain he used chakra to spin himself. His two swords sliced through their necks. The last one looked shocked and tried to run.

"Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu!"

A large black chakra dragon with red eyes pursued its prey until it connected with its target. The blood dripped fromNaruto's wound. He stumbled over to Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno…are you alright?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"You may call me Fox."

"Thank you for saving me."

He fell to his knees.

"Oh my you're hurt. Here let me help you to my house. My mother can help you."

"No I must return you to your house. Don't worry about me. I have a high tolerance to pain. I don't want to get my blood on your nice dress so get on."

He turned his back to her. She obeyed, and he was off. Soon her house was visible form their position. He stopped at the door and rang the bell. It opened.

"Mrs. Haruno…your daughter is here."

The woman was in a bright white night gown and a red robe covering her frame. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her daughters sleeping form. Wolf came to the door and picked the girl off his companions back. The older Haruno looked at the ANBU who stood in the dark. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how precious she is to me."

"I actually know how precious she is. Um…I'm sorry about your gown."

She looked at her now blood-covered night gown.

"Don't worry about it. Please come in I will look at your wound. We Haruno's are known for our medic ninjutsu. You're going to need to take off your armor and shirt."

He obeyed.

"_Fox, don't heal me. When you are the seal is visible on my stomach."_

"**No prob kit."**

"Could you come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure Mrs. Haruno, but you know that I have to remain in my mask."

"That's okay with me."

* * *

**Author: Well that's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: If the reviews keep coming like this I'll have 100 reviews by the4 chapter. AWESOME. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys and girls ROCK! Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Naruto waited patiently as the woman bandaged him up. She noted that his body looked pretty good for a young person.

"So Fox. How old are you?"

"Your daughter's age."

"Really? You're an ANBU at this age! Am I the first one you told?"

"Most ANBU I know don't know how old I am. I have researched your clan and found that your clan is the type that can keep a secret. I know I can trust you."

"Do you have any parents?"

"No, they died 12 years ago."

"Sorry to bring it up. Do you have any relatives?"

"Nope. Everyone in my family is dead. I am the only left after the Kyuubi attacked."

"So how have you gotten through life all these years?"

"The Hokage has helped me a lot. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"We all love our Hokage."

"Yeah. You could say he's sort of a grandfather figure."

Silence was all that seemed to welcome them as the conversation ended. After finishing her work Mrs. Haruno began another conversation.

"So do you like my daughter?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just wondering, because she's supposedly in love with…"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Go figures. Almost every girl I know likes him. From age 10 all the way to age 30. It's sort of creepy if you know what I mean."

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I have the reason to?"

"Because he's one of those silent cool types that all girls love. From what I can tell you're the type that is kind hearted and confident. Don't worry your type isn't noticed until girls get the idea that the Sasuke-type would never love them."

"Well thanks for everything Mrs. Haruno. Do you mind if I go say goodbye to Sakura?"

"Not at all. Just don't get any bad ideas or I'll kill you."

He flinched at her comment. She then put on a comforting smile.

"It's the second door on the right."

"Thanks."

The ANBU opened her bedroom door. She was sleeping softly on a big bed. He stood there watching the covers rise and fall. He lowered his head, and took off his mask just so his mouth was visible.

"_I shouldn't_."

He moved his mouth higher on her face and kissed her forehead. Soon he was back downstairs. The elder Haruno was no longer in sight so he thought he should leave. His broken armor was back on his small, but muscular frame. As he reached for the doorknob Naruto's shoulder was tapped.

"I would like you to take this. It's a thank you gift for all that you've done."

"I don't deserve this." he coolly replied.

"No you do. It was my husband's and Sakura can't use it, and I have no use for it. Please take it."

"Okay…if you're sure I can have it."

"But before you leave could you pull out the blade? Just for one last look at it."

"Sure, no problem."

He quickly drew the silver blade. For some strange reason a spiral of yellow started to encircle the metal. Then all of a sudden a red spiral encircled the blade the opposite way of the yellow.

"_Usually the blade doesn't react to someone outside of our clan. I will need to research this strange occurrence._"

"Thank you once again Fox. I am eternally grateful to you for saving my daughter."

The boy placed an arm behind his head and scratched it.

"Don't mention it. Your daughter is worth it."

She sort of flinched at the kind comment. Before she could say another thing a poof of smoke replaced the ANBU.

"_That kid is interesting._"

(**With Naruto**)

"Hopefully I didn't give too much information."

He gathered a lot of chakra and sent out an invisible chakra shock wave. He sensed no one was awake for about 100 yards. After looking around, just in case, he pressed his hands together and another red globe surrounded him. He exited and was once again in his father's clothes.

"_I got to get sleep. We have some lame missions tomorrow."_

"**Well it's not your fault that you're a genin. Remember just try not to show off.**"

"_Yeah yeah."_

Silently he walked home. Once inside Naruto put on his pj's. His dreams were centered on his pink haired teammate. A small knock on the window woke the 12 year old from his sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he peered out the window. Kakashi was sitting on the metal railing on Naruto's patio. He walked outside.

"Did you need something Kakashi?"

"I heard that you usually eat ramen so I brought you some fruits and vegetables."

"Thanks for your concern. We still meeting in two hours or are you going to be late?"

"I'll try to get there on time."

"You better or I'll come looking for you, and believe me you won't want me to."

The boy raised his fist in his sensei's face. The man slightly flinched and began to jump after handing the basket to his student.

"Oh be careful Kakashi I just cleaned those rails."

The man was sent flying downwards towards the ground. His face drove into the dirt

"Now he tells me…crap that hurt!"

"Sorry I should have told you earlier." Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he went back inside.

Those two hours passed by quickly.

"Hello team."

Kakashi was on time for once.

"We have a few missions to do today. I guess we should get started."

(**One Hour Later**)

"Naruto…in position…"

"Sasuke…in position…"

"Sakura…in position…"

"Is the target visible?"

"Yes…" the all answered in a low tone.

"Ready…go!"

The three jumped from their locations. Their target yelped in surprise and tried to run away. Naruto grabbed it before it could move. The cat had been caught. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi high-fived each other as the cat started to wrestle with Naruto in the background. When they returned to the NJA the feline was handed over to a large woman.

"Stupid Cat! He deserves that torture." the scratched up boy stated.

"Well good job completing 5 D missions in one day. The next mission is…" the Hokage started.

"No thanks! I want a different mission. These are getting too easy." Naruto proclaimed.

"_I agree…_" Sasuke agreed mentally.

"_Why is he like this? He's the one who's always getting injured. _" Sakura proposed internally.

"_Sigh…I thought he was going to do this._" Kakashi thought.

"Naruto stop complaining! You have to have the simple jobs and then you work your way up." Iruka yelled.

"But we keep getting lame missions. Sasuke could do these with his eyes closed."

"_A compliment?_" Sasuke wondered.

"Shut up Naruto." Kakashi ordered hitting him in the head.

"Naruto…you know how the system works, but I am willing to make an acceptation. At your current level you can take a C rank mission, if your sensei agrees to it that is." the elder man suggested.

"PLEASE SENSIE I SOOO BADLY WANT TO DO THIS!" the boy exclaimed.

"_Sigh_…I guess we can. What's the mission?"

"It's a protection mission. Let me introduce Tazuna…He is a bridge-builder. You will be escorting him to the country of Wave."

"This is my protection? 3 brats. Are they actually ninja? Especially that short one."

"I KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed.

Before the boy could attack his teacher had grabbed his coat and kept him from moving forward.

"We are suppose to protect him not kill him Naruto."

"Fine, but one more comment and not even you will be able to stop me."

"Naruto you're such a dobe." the raven-haired boy announced.

"Shut up teme!" the blonde countered.

"Both of you knock it off before I do it for you!" Sakura scolded. "Naruto stop calling Sasuke that!"

Everyone flinched from her comment. She was known to be a little drastic when it came to calming people down.

"_What an interesting bunch._" Tazuna thought.

Team 7 met at the gate as soon as they could. Everyone had prepared for a long trip.

"Let's GO!"

"Why are you so excited Naruto?" the girl asked.

"To tell you the truth I've never been outside the village."

Tazuna overheard and asked Kakashi:

"Am I going to be safe with little brat?"

"Don't worry I'm an elite ninja."

_I should give him a punch to the face for that._

Cool it. I know you can't much of your power, due to the fact that Kakashi was an ANBU, but you can't let this guy get to your head.

"You, old Geezer!"

"What do you want?"

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto…I will protect you during this mission and finish it even if it costs me my life!"

"_The boy has determination, I'll give him that._"

"Well let's go!" the boy yelled running down the road.

"Naruto wait up!" Kakashi screamed after the boy. "I swear he's going to get us all killed."

The group traveled for about 5 hours before stopping. As they were beginning to stop they passed by a seeming large puddle.

"**Kit…"**

"_I know they are most likely going to go for Kakashi first then probably take Sakura out. Knowing Kakashi since I read up on him in the ANBU files he's definitely seen them."_

Just as he had predicted two ninja replaced the puddle and wrapped a large chain around the Jounin.

"One down…"

In an instant Kakashi was cut to pieces. They then wrapped up Sakura. She couldn't move…that is until she felt her self move. Naruto used a replacement jutsu to switch places with her. She looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke take care of them!" he yelled as the chain ripped through him.

"Two down…"

Sasuke became angered and launched at the two Demon brothers. Using a shuriken and a kunai he stuck the chain into a nearby tree, and therefore trapping them. After grabbing their arms he kicked both of their heads. The deadly chain snapped off their gauntlets, free them from its grasp. The only thing they weren't free of was Sasuke's wrath. Punch after punch the Uchiha beat them to a bloody pulp. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and stopped the boy from going any further.

"Stop Sasuke! Control yourself."

"They killed Naruto!" he struggled against his sensei's grip.

"_Why would Sasuke care about Naruto? It's not like he's his friend._" Sakura pondered.

"I know Sasuke but if you don't control your anger then we won't be able to find out what they were doing."

"Fine!"

Uchiha walked off with his hands in his pockets. Sakura followed him.

"Tazuna! I need to speak with you."

Sweat was forming on the builders face.

"You said in your description that you would need only minimal protection from bandits, robbers, and maybe animals. You never mentioned that other ninjas from other countries would be after you. Because of this, Kohona lost one of its most powerful ninjas."

"What do you mean?"

"The ninja known as Uzumaki Naruto is an ANBU…I know this because this morning I saw a tattoo on his left shoulder. It was the tattoo of an ANBU, and they are considered more powerful then Jounin. I don't know why he would have gotten killed on a C rank mission when he could do S rank missions by himself. He might have been careless and thought this would be a breeze, but he thought wrong. I looked in the ANBU files this morning before I met with my team. There was only one ANBU whose name wasn't known. Naruto fits the descriptions perfectly. Probably the only reason why he died was because he used the replacement jutsu to switch places with Sakura. After using it he couldn't perform it for another 5 seconds. I might be the only one who knows he was an ANBU."

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Neither talked. They both just wanted to have silence.

"_Why did he switch places with me? I should be the one dead not him._"

"Why him?"

The question was so sudden it caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Why HIM Sakura! He was treated as dirt throughout his childhood, yet he was able to stand the pain of everyone's dark glares and harsh words. He knows the pain of feeling alone. It's like a living hell. Why was he killed!"

"Sasuke…please…don't beat yourself up about it. _What can I say that will help? I was given parents, Sasuke parents were killed by his brother, and Naruto wasn't given any parents after he was born._"

"Why not Sakura? If I had been faster in making the choice to attack I could have saved you and Naruto wouldn't be dead."

She had always known the boy for keeping his emotions in check, but he was mentally breaking down. The only thing she knew to do in a situation like this was…

"Sakura?"

He looked at the girl that was hugging him.

"Please stop blaming yourself…It wasn't your fault. He chose to take my place. I regret that I won't be able to say thanks for everything he did for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Throughout his childhood I treated him like everyone else did. There were times when I was being teased and he would defend me. I lost count last year how many times he saved me or stood up for me. So don't beat yourself up when I'm the one who treated him like dirt. You treated him as a friend."

Up until now he was a little uncomfortable with what the pink haired girl did, but after hearing her confess what she had did he returned her hug. Minutes later they separated and looked at each other and blushed.

"Thanks." the chorused.

"Are you two done? We need to continue with the mission…that's what Naruto would want."

They walked next to their sensei in a dead silence. Two hours later they stopped.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi ordered.

Instantly a large blade swirled over their heads. When they looked up there stood a man on the large sword that was implanted in a tree.

"I finally get to meet the famous Copy Cat Kakashi." the tone of his voice chilled their blood.

* * *

**Author: Sorry to leave you there but I got to get you to come back somehow. I know you're probably going to say "WHY DID YOU KILL NARUTO!" or "They're acting out a character a little." Remember there is a change in the story. That means some people will change as well. It's like messing with the past and something in the future will change because of it. Well I'll update so no one kills me for killing Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Sorry to leave you hanging but school is a pain in the butt. Wow you guys took it better than I expected. I redid this chapter because of my mistake of putting a lot of author notes in.**

**thestoneox: Okay. Only Kakashi and Tazuna know that Naruto is an ANBU or so they think. Sasuke and Sakura walked off remember?**

**naash: I'm glad you feel that way about my story.**

**padfootstwin2: If you don't understand send me a message.**

**For those who thought Naruto was just a clone you're wrong. If it was he would of poofed if he was. For everyone else who still thought they liked my story I thank you. I bet you all will like this next chapter. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 4

The black haired man looked down on his victims.

"So Momochi, Zabuza…the Demon of the Mist."

"I'm honored to be known by Hatake Kakashi."

"Sasuke stay out of this fight…you too Sakura. Protect Tazuna at all costs."

"Ossu!"

**A Few Minutes Later**

"KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled.

"Run! Take Tazuna with you and get him home!" he yelled from his position in the prison jutsu.

"Tazuna…I know we are suppose to protect you, but I must save my sensei."

"Go ahead Sasuke."

The Uchiha prodigy stepped forward to oppose the Mist ninja that held their sensei in a water prison.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" the man said from his position over the lake.

A duplicate of Zabuza formed from its depths. The boy prepared for an attack. The clone ran towards him and slashed downwards with his weapon. Luckily Sasuke somersaulted backwards. Soon after gaining his footing he pulled out a windmill shuriken.

"You will die here…" he whispered under his breath.

Spinning, the large shuriken headed towards the water clone. It flew passed with such speed it almost ripped apart the clone.

"_I see aiming for the real body. _No shuriken will ever touch me."

The object missed his head by an inch, due to the fact that Zabuza side-stepped with his left foot. Team 7 looked amazed as the windmill weapon missed its intended target.

"_What's wrong with them. It's like they've seen a ghost. All I did was dodge his attack._" the demon of the mist thought to himself.

"Momochi, Zabuza your life ends here!"

A mysterious voice said as the man felt a hand encase his chin. With a simple whip of his hand the stranger snapped the ninja's neck. The enemies' jutsu soon ended after his death. The blonde helped Kakashi up as the bubble made him loose balance.

"No, it can't be…Naruto how did you escape?" the jounin simple asked dumbfounded.

"The substitution jutsu takes 5 seconds after completion to reuse right? Well I barely made it out."

The genin removed his father's coat and there in plane sight were poorly bandaged, bloodly arms.

Sasuke lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Naruto…YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US!" Naruto's rival demanded.

"I know that I should have revealed myself earlier, but my chance of saving you guys from Zabuza would be about 30 percent. A percentage I'm not comfortable with."

"But still why did you have to let us think you were dead?" Sakura questioned him.

"It was for my own purpose. I hope you understand." the blonde answered.

"Naruto when we get to Wave can I talk to you alone?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. Now can we get to where we are supposed to be?"

"Yes." the jounin answered

Sakura was extremely silent throughout the entire rest of the trip. Naruto noticed this and walked slower so everyone passed him. The blue orbs scanned her downcast face. It held no emotion, not even a single trace of external awareness. He could tell his actions had had a great effect on her. Naruto decided not to disturb Sakura. 30 minutes were gone as they entered the boat that would take them to their destination. Soon after arriving at Tazuna's house, they settled down. The blonde boy went to his room. The only thing that separated Sakura's room and the boy's was a ½ inch thick piece of wood. She heard his small whimpers of pain and he removed the bloody tissues. Slowly she tapped on the door.

"Who is it?" came her teammates voice call to her.

"It's…Sakura."

"Are you sure you want to come in? I'm quite bloody."

"I don't mind."

"Fine. You can come in."

What she saw scared her. The blood still oozed from his arm wounds, plus he had a large scratch going across his torso. He sat there in the middle of it all pulling out new bandages.

"Here let me help."

"Are you sure? You've never been good with bloody situations."

"Just shut up and let me work."

Naruto was silent the whole time. He knew not to bother her. Her soft hands moved slowly not causing him any pain whenever she touched an open cut. She worked until no part of his arm's flesh was showing. Her hands lightly traced the bandages. It sent small shivers throughout his body.

"Naruto…"

"Yes…"

"Thank you…for everything."

"It was nothing."

"You're wrong. It may mean nothing to you but it means a lot to me."

Her voice was in a whisper.

"I know it was wrong of me to not tell you I wasn't dead, but I…can't really explain why I did it. I'm sorry." he said as he placed his clothes on.

He was going to hug her and comfort her but Sakura beat him to it. This sudden action caused him to fall backwards and land on his bed. (Naruto's bed is on the floor). She cried until nothing else would come. Naruto held her until she fell asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hands surrounded his waist. The boy stood up when all of a sudden Kakashi walked in.

"Don't get any wrong ideas Kakashi."

After looking at the girl and seeing nothing appeared abnormal he let Naruto pass. She stirred as he placed her on her bed. Moving with the stealth of an ANBU he sneaked out of the room. The jounin soon motioned for him to meet him outside.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Naruto I know that you're an ANBU."

"WHAT!"

"Quiet!"

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw the tattoo on your left shoulder."

The boy pulled his shirt down so his left shoulder was visible in the moon light.

"_Now fox…"_

"**Roger!**"

"Really…I can't see it."

"But…I saw it this morning."

The man's Sharingan tried to detect a genjutsu or something that would hide it but it couldn't detect anything at all.

"How can this be? I looked up an unknown ANBU file and you fit the description perfectly. How can this be?"

"I don't know how, but I believe your assumptions are wrong sensei. So are we done here?"

"Yes go ahead Naruto."

"_How could I be wrong? I know I've only known him for a couple days but how could he not be the ANBU known as Fox. His height is correct, they don't know his eye color, his hair color is correct, but his fighting style is completely different in many ways. Fox knows swordsmanship of the highest level, amazing taijutsu, and in one of the reports he appeared to be able to use the Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga clan. Plus he acts completely different from the Naruto that I know. There are so many things they have in common, but yet so many things that are the complete opposite. I guess that I will have to research this more, but I will keep an eye on him. Wait! How could he have snapped Zabuza's neck in less than a few seconds...he was extremely surprised and he might not have been able to put chakra into his neck to strengthen it, but still a 12 year old able to kill a full grown man in that time takes good chakra control. I will see how good his chakra control is tomorrow._"

The grey haired man looked up at the sky before turning in for the night.

"_I wish you were here. You would enjoy this._"

Morning came faster than expected. Kakashi ordered his team to follow him into the forest. He showed them the tree climbing excersice and they began. Of course Sakura got it on the first try and Sasuke and Naruto had a little trouble at first. When Team 7 began to leave Naruto stayed there and trained some more. Unknowing to them he pulled out the scrolls he had in his cloak pockets. He began to study his other abilities. By the time he wore himself to near dead exhaustion he had learned 3 new jutsus. Naruto had been working on one of them from the beginning of his ANBU career, and he had nearly learnt it.

"_By tomorrow I should have my father's jutsu down."_

"**You have come a long way. You already know all of your mom's jutsus and ninety percent of your father's. You still need to work on fifty more jutsu's of mine.**"

"_Just don't overwork me."_

"**I know kit. Get some sleep.**"

"_Okay…"_

**An Hour or so after Naruto Had a Talk With a 'Girl'**

"Why do you bother to try so hard! No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work… when facing the strong the weak always end up getting killed." Inari screamed angrily.

"Whatever kid…"

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country. Why are you being so nosey? What the hell do you know about us? You don't know what it means to suffer. You don't know how hard life is for us."

"**Oh no…he hit the mark there**." The kyuubi thought to himself.

"So it's okay for you to cry all you want because of that? JUST KEEP CRYING YOU BRAT! LIFE ISN'T ALL WHAT IT APPEARS TO BE! MY LIFE WAS A LIVING HELL!"

The fierceness in Naruto's eyes and voice scared the boy even more.

"Naruto…please that's enough." Sakura pleaded in a low voice

"No Sakura…It wasn't…" he returned with a tiny hint of anger.

He strode into the night. Inari began to cry even harder and ran out the opposite side of the house. Kakashi sighed and joined the small boy. Sasuke just sat there with Tazuna and Tsunami. Sakura went outside to find her teammate.

* * *

**Author: Well that's another chapter. I can't wait to hear what you think. Well I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: I'm sorry for all the author notes interrupting the story. I truly am. It's just I hate explaining stuff that irreverent and will make the readers bored of reading the same thing over and over again from story to story. I will use that line feature that has given us to split the scenes. I will try to explain every time that I have changed to someplace in the future without the author's notes. Once again I apologize. I also want to thank those who have said they like my story and think it's interesting. Some of my reviewers asked how Naruto was able to hide the ANBU tattoo from Kakashi's Sharingan; well I will reveal it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Sakura gently looked from side to side, her eyes searching every square inch of her surroundings. Luckily the girl caught glimpse of the boy's white bottom of his coat. Quickly she ran towards that direction. The forest stood before her. The moon didn't help hide the scary look very well. Still she ventured forward. It took her a while to even get anywhere near where she thought he would be. Once she found a clearing the girl stopped.

"_Naruto…where could you be?_"

A noise came from the right of her…then from the left of her…then behind her. Whatever it was it…or they appeared to be all around her.

"Naruto?"

There was no answer. Suddenly four animals jumped out. Due to the darkness she couldn't quite tell what they were. They appeared interested in her. Sakura could see their hungry eyes staring at her. She was scared, lonely, and was about to be eaten by whatever these things were. The four animals leaped forward towards their prey. She closed her eyes. The girl heard the sickening sound of flesh being sliced through, but she felt no pain at all. Slowly she looked up to see a rather familiar boy sheathing a familiar looking blade. He turned.

"Why are you out here?" he said in a demanding tone.

"I wanted to see if you were all right." she replied.

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed as though you would have killed Inari."

"I said don't worry. I'm fine okay? I should be asking if you're okay."

"I am thanks to you."

He smiled when she answered him. Silence enveloped the both of them. Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto…thanks for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were younger you stood up for me, when we were in the academy you still stood up for me, you even saved me from some genin, and that time a few days ago that you saved me from those two ninjas and then Zabuza the same day." was her response as she hugged him.

"Um…well you're welcome Saku..."

The boy wasn't able to finish. Sakura had pressed against him and started to kiss him. His reaction didn't surprise her. Soon his brain caught up with him. He pressed back at her. He felt the smooth feel of her lips on his…the soft skin on her arms when they wrapped themselves around his muscular neck and the love her actions gave off. He swore he was in heaven. In Sakura's point of view she thought she had jumped the gun, but once she felt Naruto apply pressure back on her, she thought otherwise. The feel of his somewhat calloused hands touching her waist made her melt into his embrace and kiss. Their body's temps spiked as they went deeper and deeper into their kiss. She felt a warm sensation enter her mouth and go down into her chest. Then the sensation seemed to spread throughout her. The girl ignored it and continued with her activity. Finally after 7 minutes they parted.

"Wow…" was the only thing either of them could muster.

They were still in each other arms.

"**Hey Kit? Nice going!**"

"_Quiet fox you're going to ruin the moment for me."_

"**Heh heh heh…sorry.**"

"So Naruto I guess you know that…"

"You love me?"

"Yes…I guess that is true now that I think about it."

"Well to tell you the truth…I love you too."

She gave him a devilish gaze.

"Want to go for a second round?"

"It's rude to ask for another kiss, but I don't mind." he replied with the same mischievous glint in his eye.

They went for another 7 minutes. Man they got lung power! Reluctantly the ninjas released each other and stepped back.

"Shall we get back?" he suggested.

"Yes."

Both happy they walked back to the house. Tazuna was still up when they entered.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are already asleep. You two should go to sleep. I want alert body guards if I want to finish the bridge."

"No problem Tazuna." the boy answered.

The morning came as expected. Naruto being lazy slept in. Kakashi said to leave him; so the four traveled to the bridge to continue the work. When they arrived to find the builder's co-workers scattered all over the junction. The bridge builder ran to one of his workers.

"What happened?"

"It happened so fast we don't know."

"Great…"

A thick mist began to engulf the four (excluding the workers).

"So I guess you aren't dead Zabuza." the Sharigan visible in Kakashi's eye.

"What Kakashi? But Naruto snapped his neck. I heard it crack from where I stood." the kunoichi stated.

"I know Sakura but I don't know how he survived."

"Because of me…" a semi-tall ninja steeped out of the mist. "My name is Haku."

"He used his excellent skills to replace me with a fake me." Zabuza informed.

"A clone jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Something like that."

"Why didn't you attack when you could have surprised us?" Sasuke ordered.

"Because…that boy could have killed me."

Everyone looked surprised by the missing nin's comment.

"But enough of that…let's go Haku. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

10 Zabuza clones appeared around the 4 people. One of the clones noticed Sasuke shaking slightly.

"I see this one is still a bit scared of me."

"Wrong…I'm actually excited to fight you."

Before either of the opponents knew it all the clones were disposed of.

"I see you have a rival in speed Haku."

"So it seems Zabuza."

Naruto had just woken up. He headed downstairs to find Inari and Tsunami eating breakfast.

"Hey where's everyone?"

"They're at the bridge. Kakashi told me to let you sleep." Tsunami answered

"WHAT! I GOT TO GO! BYE!"

A yellow blur shot out the door.

"_Fox…can you sense that?"_

"**Yes…it a Kekkei Genkai.**"

"_Which one? I know the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and some others, but this one is new."_

"**I don't know kit.**"

"_Well if I don't know the Kekkei Genkai then I won't be able to find out how to counter it."_

"**We already know how to counter the Sharingan.**"

"_True which by the way nice technique when Kakashi tried to see my tattoo."_

"**Well, the Kitsune Deception Jutsu works great.**"

"_What exactly do anyway?"_

"**It's much like the Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu except only someone with your blood can see through it. Any jutsus you learn from me only your children will be able to perform and detect.**"

"_Fox you smell that…"_

"**Yeah, it's animal blood.**"

The ninja looked to the side where he saw a boar cut up and some trees along with it.

"Those are heading back towards the house. I better hurry before anything happens."

**Back at the Bridge**

Sasuke was standing into the middle of the Makyo Hyosho Jutsu that Haku had just used.

"What is this?" the Uchiha demanded.

"This is your demise." the nin answered as he entered one of the mirrors.

Needles began to fly and Sasuke tried to dodge. It all prove fruitless.

**Back at the House**

Naruto appeared right as the two ninjas charged at Inari. He quickly replaced the boy and his mother with a log.

"Way to go Inari. You gave me just enough time to save you and your mother."

"Naruto…" the boy began to tear up.

"Hey, don't worry it's okay to cry when you're happy."

The two men looked intrigued by the blond.

"Can I cut him up?"

"Yes you can."

All three charged at each other…Naruto versus Gatou's bodyguards. The boy threw two shuriken at the men and they parried. Sudden the shurikens turned in two Naruto copies. They jumped from behind and kicked the back of the men's heads. This knocked them out cold.

"I got to go so be careful Inari."

"Yes."

"Tazuna I have to leave your side for a second…I must help Sasuke."

"Go ahead."

The girl leaped into the air. She aimed it at one of the ice mirrors. Haku appeared in an instant to catch the projectile. That instance a blur came and knocked the boy out of his ice mirror. Sakura watched as the blur turned into her teammate Naruto.

"Naruto…it's about time." Sakura stated.

"Sasuke you okay?" the blond asked.

"Yeah you dobe." said his scratched up rival.

Haku got up and looked at the boy.

"_That is the same boy in the forest._"

At the last second the Ice Bloodline ninja noticed a second blond blur going towards the trapped raven haired boy. Instantly he threw needles towards the legs. They hit near the kneecap and stopped the real Naruto in his steps. Sasuke was flung to the other side of ice prison.

"Nice try Naruto, but you will now you will both die."

"Sakura get back to Tazuna."

"Y...yes Naruto." she ran off.

Haku went back into his ice mirror.

"He's still in one mirror…good." Sasuke whispered.

"Wrong."

Both boys were taken back as they looked drastically around. Simultaneously 20 Haku reflections could be seen. The two genin braced themselves for the oncoming attack. 1000's of needles began to fly around their bodies. It scratched and punctured their skin.

"What do we do Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to get up.

"You know your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu right?"

"Yeah…can you please try to simultaneously attack all the mirrors? I am almost able to read his movements."

"No problem. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke focused his eyes and caught slightly glimpses of the moving body. When he saw where his enemy was going he used his signature fire technique. They continued this attack for 3 more times before Sasuke almost got a direct hit.

"Naruto can you do that technique one last time?"

"Yeah…I think so. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

This time Haku quickly ignored most of the copies and went for the real Naruto. Needles filled the boy's body and he fell down motionless on the ground. This angered Sasuke. His eyes began to flicker in between red and black, but finally turned into his family's bloodline…the SHARINGAN! The difference was that he had 2 comma looking marks in each eye.

"No way…I thought the Uchiha's were all dead."

"Well you were wrong Haku, and you just ticked ONE OF THEM OFF!"

Haku used Naruto to keep Sasuke at bay until he couldn't move anymore. This is the time Naruto woke up. He looked wirily at the blood covered, neeble-punctured boy and asked him.

"Why!" he asked his rival with sadness in his voice.

"My body moved on it's own dobe." Sasuke answered

"You still insult me."

"Naruto I couldn't kill him."

"Who, Haku?"

"No, my brother…he killed my clan…I grew up lonely because of him…now I won't be able to accomplish my dream."

"Don't say that…" the Uchiha's life seemed to fade from his half opened eyes.

"He was a worthy opponent. He deserves the respect of a powerful ninja." was what Haku informed.

"…"

_FOX!_

"**I know kit…kill him. the fox told him tossing some chakra over to him.**"

The heat of the air increased dramatically. The pressure of the atmosphere was amplified as well. Naruto's eyes closed and his incisors and birthmarks increased in size too.

"**I'LL…**"

A large swirl of red chakra erupted from the boy's body. The needles ejected and his wounds healed up. He opened his eyes to reveal the red and black-slit pupils.

"**KILL YOU!**"

A blood-curdling roar shot through the still air. It was so fearsome that everyone in a 2 mile radius had to cover their ears.

"_No…the Kyuubi has been released…no wait…it seems to be under control…at least for now…_" Kakashi argued in his mind.

"_What is this chakra? It feels more potent than that of mine._" Zabuza thought.

By now Naruto had completely shattered 5 of the ice mirrors. There were only 15 more to go. He created 20 clones just for that purpose. They all succeeded. Haku was pinned on the ground by the real Naruto.

"Go ahead Naruto kill me."

This stopped the enraged genin.

"I am no more useful to my master…kill me now."

"Why would I do that?"

"Like I said before I am no more useful to my master."

"It seems Haku has been defeated." Zabuza said.

"And you're about to join him. Now it's time for you to see one of my personal justus. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

About 20 different dogs jumped out of the ground around Zabuza. They bit all over his body and kept him still. The Kiri Gakure no Jutsu began to disappear at his point in the fight. Kakashi began to go through a few seals and yelled.

"CHIDORI!"

He charged towards his target. Suddenly Haku appeared in front of the jounin. Blood poured off the boys figure. He was dead in a second.

"It seems you failed Kakashi."

The demon of the mist attempted to cleave through both of them after the nin dogs dispersed. The leaf jounin jumped backwards with Haku still on his arm. With a little difficulty he pulled his hand out of the corpse. Respectively he closed the dead boy's eyes. Naruto stumbled over to see Zabuza standing there with one arm that he could use. Sakura saw him and ran over to him.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"What about Sasuke?"

"…"

She ran past him but Tazuna stayed by the blonde. The boy's ears heard the small whimpers of the girl behind him. The pain in his eyes would have made even the strongest man pity him. The two jounin fought for a minute or so before the Leaf ninja disabled the last arm of the Mist ninja.

"tap…tap…tap…" was heard by everyone.

"Gatou what are you doing here!" Zabuza demanded.

The short man stood there tapping his cane on the ground. There were about 150 ninjas standing behind them.

"Plans have changed…well that's not true I had planned to kill you anyway. You were going to cost me too much money so I had no other choice to kill you."

"Kakashi our fight is over…"

"I understand Zabuza."

Gatou then walked up to Haku.

"You brat…you broke my arm…"

He kicked him.

"Serves you right…" the short man stated.

"You jerk you'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop Naruto you'll be killed." Kakashi instructed.

"Zabuza! Say something weren't you two friends!"

"Shut up brat…Haku is dead…"

"How could you not feel anything at all? You two have been together forever!"

"Just as Gatou used me I used Haku. Shinobi are mere tools in this world. All I wanted him for was for his bloodline."

"You can't mean that…"

The grey haired man tried to speak but was cut off by his student.

"Just shut up Kakashi…he's still my enemy. That corpse over there loved you. How can you possibly feel nothing? His life revolved around you and you said he doesn't matter to you! If I became as strong as you…would I really become like you? He threw away his dreams just so he could fulfill yours."

"Kid….you don't…need to say anymore. It pained him to have to fight you. He didn't fight for me he also fought for you…he was too kind."

A little silence came and then he continued.

"You may be right kid…shinobi are still human. Let me borrow your kunai kid."

"Um...sure." Naruto tossed his last kunai towards the man.

"I will repay my debt to the both of you…Haku and you kid."

He ran off towards the number of the ninja and Gatou. A silver chakra erupted from his body as he charged. The ninjas who saw this couldn't move and that cost them their lives. Zabuza fought throw the mass and stuck the kunai into Gatou's stomach. A few men jammed their weapons into the Mist nin.

"You aren't going to go to the same place as Haku." the short person yelled.

"Wrong…you and me are going to Hell!"

He whipped his body around and decapitated the businessman. The injured male tried desperately to get to Haku's side but fell one fourth of the way.

"Who's going to pay us now! Let's go to that village and see what they have." one of the hired guys said.

"Hey is that a Haruno back there?" one whispered to the 'leader' of the pack.

"Pink hair…yeah that's definitely one."

"I heard that she had a bounty for her capture and we all could become rich from it."

"Let's get her."

"Yeah!" the all agreed.

Kakashi didn't hear the conversation but Naruto did. He looked at Kakashi and activated the Kitsune deception to make his sensei fall asleep. At this time Sasuke had woken up from his part-time death. He saw Sakura crying on him.

"I thought I already lost Naruto…you can't be dead."

"Well you're right…I'm not dead."

This surprised her and she hugged him.

"Sakura that...hurts. How's Naruto?"

"He's fine you stay still I try and get these needles out."

He sat up just as the ninjas began to charge towards the group.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Naruto yelled.

His voice was in a blood curdling growl. He picked up Zabuza's sword and charged at the now frightened ninjas. He disappeared in front of them and then reappeared on the other side. Naruto turned around and ran at them again and did the same thing he did before. He slammed the sword into the ground to support himself. The two genin and bridge builder watched in amazement as all of the men began to fall into many pieces. None of them screamed. They were already dead before they could think.

"What…in the world…how…"

The blonde walked over to Zabuza and looked down at him.

"Wow kid I never knew you had that much power. Could you do me one last favor?"

"Name it."

"I want to see him one last time."

"No problem."

The genin began to pull the weapons out of their victim. Due to his fatigue he slowly raised the older man and dragged him over to Haku's body.

"Thanks…"

"Hey what are friends for?"

"Friends…that's funny kid…okay I accept that we are friends. I just wish I could have become friends with you earlier in my life. Thanks again."

"No prob…"

Naruto left Zabuza and walked towards Kakashi and picked him up, but fell back down. His exhaustion kicked in and he was out. It began to snow lightly. Pretty much what happened next is that the villagers showed up to try and protect their village but saw that someone had taken care of all the ninja that tried to attack. Then the villagers helped get all the ninja back to the bridge builder's house. Everyone's courage was restored and everyone got a good night sleep.

* * *

**Author: I hoped you liked that chapter. It was a bit long but I still hope you like it. Well I just want to say thanks for the advise and I pray that you enjoyed reading as much as I had writing it. Well please review and I'll try to get back to you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hey! I am thankful for all the reviews you people sent me. A lot of them were encouraging to me. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Naruto was the last to wake up, which everybody wasn't surprised by. The bridge was beginning to be fixed and building it was going more affectionately. Team 7 also helped in building the masterpiece. Kakashi and Sasuke had to heal up a bit before they could help work, but as for the rest of the team they helped in every way they could. Naruto did some of the heavy lifting, or at least was heavy for his 12-year-old body. Sakura and Tsunami cooked the lunches for the workers. Sakura would make something special for Naruto every once in a while. By the third day of building the two injured ninjas had healed up quite well. The days were long and hard. The routine was practically: wake up, eat breakfast, work, eat lunch, work, dinner, and then lastly sleep. The teammates didn't get to talk much. Sasuke was itching to speak to Naruto about what had happened during the last 5 minutes of the battle on the bridge, but he had never gotten the chance to. After a week of building the bridge they had finally succeeded in completing it. This meant that Team 7 could return to Kohona. As they left one of the villagers asked Tazuna a question.

"What are we going to name this bridge?"

"I have the perfect name for it. The Great Naruto Bridge."

"That's a perfect name!" all the villagers chorused.

Kakashi stopped about two hours into the trip back home.

"I'm a bit tired let's stop here." he ordered.

"Yeah right, he probably just wants to read his perverted book." Naruto whispered to his female teammate.

She giggled at this response. Kakashi just ignored him.

"Well I'll look for some food." Naruto informed the group.

"…and I'm coming with you." Sasuke added.

They jumped into the trees and were off. Once they were a good distance from the camp site.

"Naruto I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Naruto responded curiously.

"Back on the bridge when Zabuza attacked and Gatou attacked…how did you take on all those ninja and do everything else after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zabuza killed Gatou, then fell down, you then yelled something and ran towards the 80 ninjas and killed them using Zabuza's sword. After that you carried Zabuza over to Haku and then you attempted to take the unconscious Kakashi to us and fainted."

"I don't remember that."

"How could you not? I saw you do all those things when I woke up. Sakura and Tazuna saw it too."

"_Crap!"_

"**Take it easy I got this covered.**"

"Perhaps I could explain…" said a mysterious voice.

"How are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am Leaf ANBU captain of Squad 4, Fox."

"Well, then explain."

"What the boy said is true. I knocked him and Kakashi out and took the appearance of your friend. I placed everyone who saw in a genjutsu so I looked like Naruto. I am the one who killed all those men. They were all missing nins and I was ordered to keep an eye on them just in case they decided to show up. Thanks to Gatou I was able to find them all."

"Still…how?"

"Naruto is not the one how killed them. If you disbelieve me, use your sharingan and see that I am not lying."

The Uchiha revealed his Bloodline and checked the ANBU's appearance and anything he could think of to check his truthfulness.

"I believe you. Naruto would be too weak to even take on two ninjas."

"I wouldn't say that Uchiha Sasuke. He took out a chuunin a while ago. Now if you'll excuse me I must return to Kohona."

With a poof of smoke the elite ninja was gone.

"So you were able to take on a chuunin?"

"Well he threatened Iruka so I beat the living crap out of him. You could have taken him on with your hands tied behind your back and your eyes closed."

"Thanks for the compliment. Do you remember why we came out here?" the raven haired boy asked.

"I believe it was to get some food."

Sasuke noticed a stream and began to fish. The fish flopped in the make-shift basket the boys had made.

"What have you two brought for lunch?" the jounin asked.

"Fish."

They all ate their fill and were off again towards the gates of Kohona. A couple hours Naruto saw a figure sprint passed them. From his position in the trees he noticed the only thing about the figure is that he was wearing pure black.

"Kakashi, do you know who that is?" the blonde asked.

"Yes his name is Bygato Zakuro. He has no team due to the fact that they were killed in a B-rank mission three months ago." the man answered.

"What happened on it?"

"They were to do a simple spy mission on the Rock, but before they left the country they attacked. They successfully killed all the ninja; all but Zakuro were injured. It took him 1 day of straight running to return to Kohona. The medics did everything that they could think of. The three recovered slightly, but early in the morning they all died because of a poison that the doctors hadn't discovered. The mission had been a success though."

"Why hasn't he been assigned another team?" Sakura wondered.

"He said he didn't want another team. His last team consisted of a good jounin and two female ninjas. Ninja teams usually consist of two boys and one girl, but he refused to have another girl on his team. He has had a hard time getting over his lost friends."

"Why does the Hokage allow this?"

"I don't know our Hokage's intentions for this."

After their little discussion Team 7 appeared in front of the large wooden doors. Naruto headed towards his house while the rest went their separate ways.

**Somewhere Above Team 7**

"Hey…"

"Quiet Akira…" a deep voice rumbled.

"Sure thing." his clumsy friend wisefully stammered.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I look forward to fighting you one of these days. Akira…are you participating in the chuunin exam? After all you just graduated from the academy at the top of your class, and you have completed 10-20 D rank missions already."

"I went to the Hokage and he said if I wanted to enter in the chuunin exam I would need to find two more teammates. Would you…"

"What have I told you before!"

"I know…I know…You don't want to have more teammates. If you keep doing this you'll never become a jounin and you won't be able to accomplish your dream. So what do you say? You'll be able to fight Naruto."

"Fine…as long as you don't get in my way."

The boy turned to leave his mysterious friend.

"Wait…there was something else you wanted to tell me." the older male informed.

"Um…you might not like this but I have already asked your girlfriend to join the team too."

"I don't have a girlfriend…if you have a death wish then keep calling her that."

The young genin shook. His friend was known to be merciless when he was angered.

"Okay…but you have to get over your fear of girls that are near to you getting killed because of you."

"You don't know what it's like to lose the people who acknowledged you for who you are, not what your cursed bloodline makes you…"

"Just please don't play with her feelings for you okay?"

"Why?"

"You have no idea how much she likes you."

"You read her diary again didn't you?"

"Hey I found a use for one of my useless jutsus."

"You might want to run now."

"Why's that?"

"She's coming and her anger is rising with every step."

"How can you tell? Your eyes are covered."

"Hey, what have you learned from listening to my advise Akira?"

"You're always correct when it come to her."

"Precisely…now run for your life." the dark figure ordered his friend.

"AKIRA!" a feminine voice screamed from behind the black-clothed genin.

"OH CRAP!"

**Somewhere in Town**

Naruto clapped his hands together and was engulfed in a red sphere. His father's clothes were soon replaced by his ANBU uniform. He disappeared in a poof of smoke. As he walked down the street he received looks of respect and admiration.

"_So this is what it is like to be respected."_

"**Yes kit. So what are you doing now?**"

"_I must tell the Hokage about what happened at the bridge."_

"**Should we tell Mrs. Haruno?**"

"_Not unless if I get permission from the Hokage."_

By this time they had ended their conversation and were standing in front of the Hokage's office. He knocked and walked in.

"Hokage…" he bowed gracefully.

"I sense that something is bothering you."

"I followed Naruto and his team with their C rank mission. During the last moments of their fight with Zabuza, 80 missing nins said that there was a bounty on Haruno Sakura's head. I don't know what to make out of this. I believe that this may be the same organization that took Sakura's father from her 2 years ago and I wanted to look at the report of that mission."

"Your assumption may be right, but why would you need to look at the file? You were on that mission to protect her."

"I was?"

"You were knocked out somehow and you forgot that night and continued on with your missions. I thought you knew. Didn't someone tell you?"

"No."

"Well that's off the subject." the ANBU turned to leave, "Oh, Fox."

"I have received a mission and the client has suggested you for it. I believe that you can handle it."

"What is it?"

"Here." the old man tossed a large brown folder at him. He caught it and put it under his arm.

The boy returned to his humble home. As he entered through his window undetected he saw the basket of fruits and veggies Kakashi had given him a couple weeks ago. He picked up a random piece of food and ate it. For some strange reason it tasted extremely tasty.

"Now time to look at this mission."

**Mission:** _Protection _

**Client: **_Haruno Sakura_

**Protector: **_Fox (you)_

**Rank: **_S-Rank_

**Starts: **_As soon as you talk to Mrs. Haruno_

**Mission Length: **_Unknown_

**Information: **_You will be guarding Haruno Sakura for as long as it is a necessity. Your objective is to protect her at all cost day and night. Where ever she goes you will be watching. Unless it is the bathroom or she needs her privacy. Mrs. Haruno and Sakura have authority over you. Only if it is a dire or irrational situation can you outrank their authority. This document is for you only. If the organization WOB attempts to attack kill all that are associated with the attack. Under no circumstances shall you spare any of them. While protecting her you must help her in any way possible. Well good luck with this mission. Information about the girl is in the rest of the papers in this folder._

_Sincerely,_

_Hokage Sandaime_

"_Interesting isn't it fox?:_

"**You took the words right out of my mouth.**"

"_The chuunin exam isn't for another 2 months so what do you want to do?"_

"**I need to teach you one of my personal jutsus. The Demon's Eye.**"

"_What does it do?"_

"**I tell you later.**"

The ANBU did a few hand signs and poofed out of the house. Lightly he knocked on the Haruno's door. A young-looking woman answered the door.

"Hello Fox. You got your mission?"

"Yes I did. Why did you choose me? There are many other ANBU that are stronger than me that can guard her better."

"That's not true. You out of all the ANBU you have a determination that matches no other; plus you would protect my daughter no matter what it cost you."

"So when do I start?"

"Tonight. You can get all your stuff you will need to protect her and come back in time for dinner."

"Well I sort of already have everything I need."

The lady looked at the boy. His ANBU armor was new, he had two katanas criss-crossing on his back with the Haruno family's Blade going down the middle of his back, his weapons holsters on his leg appeared filled to their max, his scroll pockets were filled as well, and everything else a ninja would need to fight he had already on his body.

"Well if you want to wait in the living room you can wait for her to get out of the shower."

Using his Kyuubi enhanced ears he heard the running water. If he wanted he could probably get a good picture of what she looked like, but the Kyuubi made sure he didn't go that far.

"**STOP THAT! Naruto I don't want you becoming a pervert like Kakashi. Control your hormones…man sometimes I wonder why I had to be stuck in your mind.**"

"_Sorry Fox."_

"**Remember kit you can't act like the Naruto she knows would.**"

"_I know. What should I do she knows I'm shorter than her."_

"**I can increase your height permanently if you want.**"

"_You can?"_

"**Yeah. So do you want to be a head taller than her?**"

_Sure._

"**One second then.**"

A slight warmth crawled its way to his brain. Then suddenly a pain reached his system but he shrugged it off and placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The pain was getting worse by the second. Using some pain tolerance techniques he subdued the pain somewhat disappeared. He soon heard light steps coming down the stairs.

"_Even when she's not being a ninja she is still graceful._"

Sakura saw the man with the blonde hair sitting in the lowly lighted living room.

"_Naruto?_" she thought.

"Oh hi honey. Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yes mother. Who's that?"

"The names Fox. You probably remember me from a couple weeks ago." He answered from the family room.

"Yes…um why is he here mother?" the younger girl presumed.

"He is your guardian until this whole situation gets settled."

"What situation?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you dear."

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you."

The ANBU stood up to his new height and walked casually to the two females. He kneeled with his head bowed.

"Mrs. Haruno and Haruno Sakura…my orders are that I am under your authority. I will be there no matter what you need help with, but if you abuse this authority I was permission to outrank your authority. Ms. Haruno I will protect you through thick and thin. Same goes for you Mrs. Haruno. If you ever need me when I'm away from some strange reason put some chakra into this piece of paper and I will be there momentarily. _That sounded really corny._"

"_That was somewhat corny…_" the all three thought in unison.

"Well I do need Sakura to get some groceries for me. You shall accompany her."

"Ossu."

"This is going to weird." she whispered to herself while she walked out the door.

"I heard that."

She grimaced. If he could hear something like that then he probably could hear anything else she says that isn't in her mind. During their 'attack' on the store they ran into Ino. The blonde looked curiously at the ANBU.

"Who's Mister Halloween forehead girl?" a vein popped into view as Sakura's nickname was said.

"His name is Fox, Ino-pig."

"Why is he dressed up? Halloween isn't for another 6 months."

"Do you have a problem with my ANBU uniform?" he said in a blood chilling voice.

"You're an actual ANBU?" she stammered in fear.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked in the same tone as before.

"No not at all. Are you two dating or something because I don't know why else an ANBU would be hanging with a nobody."

Naruto bent down to speak into her ear.

"May I?" he whispered.

"Go ahead." Sakura answered.

In less than a blink of an eye he had Ino pinned on the ground with both katanas criss-crossing against her neck. She couldn't move because of this ANBU's sudden action.

"I have killed many men, seen many people die before my eyes, and risked my life for this city and its people. Do you think I would be hanging out with a nobody?"

The pure fear in her eyes could be seen in her eyes. It was quite pleasurable for Sakura to see.

"Ms. Haruno…do we need to go now?"

"Yes we do Fox."

The two paid for the groceries and left. The sun was just setting when the couple returned to the house. Mrs. Haruno prepared dinner for the three and they ate gratefully. Naruto didn't take off his mask to eat so he had to wait until his 'masters' had finished and gone to bed. Before any of them had gone to bed the eldest person said.

"Sakura I know this may be a little creepy but I want Fox to watch you in your room while you sleep."

"That is a bit creepy."

"Don't worry Ms. Haruno you won't even know I'm there."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter, but you can only come in after I tell you that you can."

"Understood."

He finished his meal and then tapped on the girls door.

"Ms. Haruno, may I come in."

"Yes…you may."

He entered the large but warm room and found her on her bed reading a book. After an hour she placed the book down and went to sleep, but soon she began to stir like she was having a nightmare. Suddenly she shot into an upright position.

"Are you okay Ms…"

"Please just call me Sakura. Yes I should be fine."

The girl laid down once again and tried to sleep but couldn't. She heard a voice come from the side of her bed.

"Do you want me to help you get to sleep?"

"Do you know a jutsu that would help?"

"No…but I can play you a song. How would that sound?"

"What do you play?"

"All kinds of instruments, but for this situation I'll play you a lullaby."

A small poof sound sounded. He pulled a chair up and began to play a soothing tone. Sakura instantly recognized what the instrument was, but by the time she was about to say something she was drifting off to a peaceful sleep. He continued to play the violin for another 30 minutes before he stopped. The night went on.

* * *

**Author: I bet that you wonder how does Naruto know how to play the violin and other stuff like that. Don't worry about it. Well if you have any questions ask me in the reviews and I'll answer via-review message or something like that. Well thanks for all the reviews and I hope you review and enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Hey! I am thankful for all the reviews you people sent me. A lot of them were encouraging to me. A lot of people liked the part wear Naruto scares the living crap out of Ino. I was thinking about putting a genjutsu on her so she watched in circles forever. I still don't know why a lot of people don't like Naruto playing the Violin.Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Sakura woke up at 7:00. Her hair wasn't extremely messy, but since it was long it was all over the place. She heard a small chuckle from the corner of the room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she focused on the figure. The image turned into Fox.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in two years."

"So you liked my music?"

"It was really relaxing to tell the truth."

"Thank you. Now get ready for today. I need to go talk to Kakashi to see if I can train you by myself. Okay?"

"Really! You're going to train me?"

"That is if it is okay with Kakashi. Now go do whatever you need to do. I will be right back." he instructed with a poof of smoke replacing him.

Kakashi was looking over the city of Kohona from the top of the Hokage Mountain. A sound made him point his focus in the corner of his eyes.

"Hello Fox."

"Hello Kakashi."

"I heard you are protecting Haruno Sakura."

"What you heard is true. I was wondering if I could train her until the chuunin exam."

"You may. I'm training Sasuke and Naruto anyway. I really don't know what to train Sakura in. I can't teach ninjutsu, because she has such low chakra. Her taijutsu is good enough for her to become a chuunin, and her genjutsu I can't teach her just yet. However her chakra control is amazing. So you need to figure out what to do with her."

"That's what I'm for." the ANBU turned to leave.

"Fox…wait. May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Who are you?"

"You will learn in time…" with another poof of smoke he reappeared in Sakura's room.

Fox went through a couple of hand seals and whispered.

"Body Division Clone Jutsu…20."

Naruto had a clone that looked exactly like the blonde boy should without his ANBU armor.

"Go train with Kakashi and Sasuke. Do your best okay?"

"You betcha!"

There was a silence as the clone poofed out of sight.

"Fox? Is someone else in there?" Sakura called from the bathroom.

"Nope." he simply answered.

Sakura came out brushing her damp hair. Of course she was dressed and everything else that she needed to be ready for a day of training.

"What did my sensei say?"

"I can train you for the next two months."

"Sweet!"

The two went down to breakfast. The elder woman had prepared a wonderful variety of foods for the two to devour. The two put their dishes away and walked outside.

"Where are we going to train?"

"We'll be there in a couple seconds."

Out of the blue he grabbed her and jumped onto the roofs. He jumped over a large wall in front of them and stopped after he landed on the other side. It had a large open area and a pool of water with a waterfall. The sun reflected off the water at just the right angle that it illuminated he entire place.

"Wow what are we going to work on? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu?"

"All of them. Now…"

(**Two Months Later**)

The training had gone quite well for everyone. Sasuke improved on his sharingan abilities, Naruto got better chakra control and more ninjutsus, and lastly Sakura had improved altogether. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was his height. Even though the real Naruto is actually 4 inches taller than Sakura now, she is only 3 inches shorter than Sasuke. Team 7 met at their original meeting place…the bridge. Fox said he would watch over her as she was with her team. She went up and talked with Naruto. Fox clapped his hands and returned to his normal attire. Using one of his father's techniques he switched places with the clone.

"Hi Naruto. Hey have you grown? You're like, taller than both Sasuke and me."

"I am? Wow! Cool I am. Now I'm not the short one anymore. Hey Sakura would you like to go out for lunch afterwards?"

"Sure. You could call it our first date."

Their sensei interrupted them when he appeared.

"Kakashi you're early." Naruto and Sakura sat there dumbfounded.

"Well it's an important matter. I have suggested all three of you for the Chuunin Exam."

"_It's about time I go to the next rank."_

"**Give it your best shot, even though you don't need to.**"

"Here are your entry applications. If you wish to be part of the chuunin exam go to room 301 at the academy tomorrow at 4 p.m."

"OSSU!" all three yelled in confident tones.

**Minutes Later**

"So Sakura…where do you want to go?"

"Where ever you want to go."

"I want you to decide. I don't want you to have to watch me eat ramen all day long while you are already done."

"How about here?" she pointed at a small restaurant that was to the left of them.

"I have actually heard they have delicious food. Sure let's go there."

The two walked into the restaurant. There weren't a lot of people present but the feel of the place was warm and inviting. The two took their seats and began to chat.

"So Naruto what is up with you?"

"I've gotten a whole lot stronger since the last time I saw you." the boy told proudly.

"My teacher has made stronger too."

"Who was your teacher?"

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Oh well…what would you like to go eat now?"

Naruto and Sakura both ordered what they thought sounded good. Communication wasn't what was going on during their meal. All they did was stare at each other when the other wasn't looking at them.

"_Naruto's starting to mature. He is also starting to get quite handsome. The chuunin exam is making me nervous though. Am I good enough so I'm not in the way anymore? It looks like it's going to rain._"

"_Wow_…_Sakura_ _is beginning to develop as a woman. She doesn't have a flat butt and chest anymore. _"

"**Watch it kid I don't want you becoming a pervert**."

"_I know fox, but you got to admit she is hot."_

"**She reminds me of my girlfriend.**"

"_Who was she?"_

"**Um…hm…her name was Karuno. She was a white two-tailed fox. Everyone loved her but she had chosen me even thought I was an outcast. To tell you the truth, Sakura reminds me of her. She had no blemish on her body and she had a face to prove it. Sure she had an attitude that no one wanted to mess with, but she was still as beautiful as the sun in the morning when it rises. We got engaged when we were young.**"

"_That is exactly how Sakura is. So what happened afterwards?"_

"**Four days before we were going to get married she disappeared. Of course I went looking for her and found that a human killed her. I recognized the symbol on the forehead protector and that's when I lost all control. I attacked Kohona because they killed her. Now that I think of it I remember that there was something similar to the way that the person killed her and…oh never mind.**"

"_Do you know who did it?"_

"**No…All I can remember is that it was a woman. She was beautiful but I didn't really care. When I attacked your village, I tried to find her, but failed.**"

"Naruto?"

The boy jumped from her sudden voice.

"Yes?" he stammered.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were thinking hard about something."

"It was nothing. Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Like Sakura had predicted earlier it started was raining.

"Sakura, why don't you come to my house until it clears up."

"Um…sure."

The two ran for what seemed like an hour before they reached Naruto's house. He unlocked the door and she stepped in. Her hair and clothes were wet. Naruto was the same as her. While she stood there in the entry way he told her to wait here. In his room he reached his arm into the same wall he had pulled out his chest out of a few months ago. He reached in the second compartment. Pulling out the second set of clothes he went back to the shivering Sakura.

"Here…there is a towel in the bathroom you can use to dry yourself. Sorry I don't have any under garments for you to wear."

"That's no problem. Mine are dry enough." she blushed slightly.

"The bathroom is the first door on the right. Oh, and don't put on that black under-piece of the clothing. It's weighted and its weight is from 50 pounds to 100 pounds. It feels light right now because chakra has been put into it yet."

"Thanks."

She dressed and came out. What she wore gave a slight nose-bleed to Naruto. Her slim body was acknowledged by the black undershirt that showed a little of her cleavage. The green skirt-like shorts weren't too tight on her waist and thighs, but were just tight enough to make her tiny waist known. She had a green waist-length, vest-like coat that made her appear hotter to Naruto's point of view. There were a lot of other things that made her look ever sexier, but right now they didn't really matter to Naruto because he was to busy foaming at the mouth to care. Sakura blushed at this and asked him a simple question hoping to wake him from his current state.

"So you like what you see? By the way whose are these?"

The boy nodded furiously to her first question but paused before answering the second one. "They were my mothers. I didn't know her and all that I do know is that she died giving birth to me."

"Sor…"

"Don't worry about it. It is in the past. Still you look amazing in that." she blushed pink.

"Why thank you."

"You can keep them if you want. I have no use for them and they fit you perfectly."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take something that means something to you."

"Well I'm giving something that means something to me to someone who is dear to me." he said confidently.

She couldn't control herself anymore. Sakura leapt into his body completely tackling him. Her lips instantly locked onto his. Her arms were wrapping around his neck while his were encircling her body. Naruto blushed when he felt her chest press against his. One of Sakura's hands removed itself from behind his head and traveled below his shirt. The instant it touched his toned stomach his eyes shot open and his body was sent crashing through the floor…or floors to be precise. Sakura barely had time to keep herself from falling down after him. Luckily for them no one really lived in that apartment building.

"NARUTO!" she screamed down through the floors.

He tried to see were he was but the smoke didn't allow him to. Finally the dust cleared and he looked up 10 floors.

"_What happened?_"

The ninja jumped up to the surprised girl.

"What happened!" she almost yelled.

"I don't know but you're extremely good kisser."

"…" she blushed immensely.

This occurrence was really strange to the two. Neither of them knew what to make of it.

"_Kyuubi do you know anything about this?"_

"**Sorry kit I have never experienced anything like that before.**"

After that the two looked outside. To their relief the sky was clear and it was safe to take her back to her house. People gave amazed looks as the two walked down the road. Most of the elderly civilians and ninja recognized the clothing that Sakura was wearing. The only thing they were wondering was: 'Why was she wearing the 4th's wife's clothes while Naruto was wearing his father's clothing?'. No one really knew the answer.

"Thank you for walking me home Naruto." she hesitantly leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lisps.

Their kiss would have deepened if Fox hadn't suddenly appeared. Pulling out a katana he held it towards the boy's throat.

"I did think I can allow this Uzumaki…"

"Fox! Oh…um…" Sakura stammered blushing profusely.

"Sorry Fox." the boy said backing up.

"Just don't let me catch you doing it again." the ANBU informed removing the blade.

"Fox…please don't worry about it. It was me who kissed him. He did force it on me."

"Oh…okay, but still, what would your mother think if she caught you next time and I don't?"

She nervously gulped. She knew how every one felt when she lost her temper because she gained her temper from her mother's side of the family. Naruto left with a wave of his hand and blew a kiss. Sakura wanting to show she saw it caught it and placed it on her cheek.

"Are you two done? It's dark you should get inside."

"Okay."

**The** **Next Day**

Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura as they walked towards the academy. It was currently 3:45 p.m. No one wanted to speak to the blonde because he looked angry for some reason. They soon appeared before a large group of genin. There were two ninja standing by the door, blocking the entrance. The blonde walked up with his two teammates.

"Get out of the way." he ordered the older looking ninjas.

"Make us…" the one to the left said.

"You don't want me to…"

"Bring it you punk!"

The black haired ninja swung his fist towards Naruto. The blonde simply grabbed the fist and twisted his body. With a little of his strength he sent the older ninja crashing through the guardrail and off the second story.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that!" the other ninja swung his fist.

"Make me…" Naruto whispered.

As the fist came down the genin dodged to the left and raised his leg to almost 180 degrees from its original position. Once the other ninja had missed his intended target Naruto brought down his leg with a lot of force. It sent the boy through the floor. Placing his hands in his pants pockets he walked towards the door. He continued to walk even when he was 1 foot away from the door. Suddenly his body went through the door. Everyone couldn't believe what happened. Then the boy's head appeared through the door again.

"Yo! Sasuke…Sakura you guys coming? It's just a genjutsu you should have seen it before we got here." he informed as his head once again disappeared.

Everyone followed but the week ones got trapped in another genjutsu. The rest of team 7 followed their teammate. Since when could he take out two ninjas without breaking a sweat and detect genjutsus?

"_Note to self never mess with Naruto when he is angry in the morning…_" Sasuke thought.

"_I wonder what is wrong with him._" Sakura thought as she went through the fake door.

They met their teammate who was standing in front of a set of tall doors.

"What took you?" came his voice.

"…"

All of a sudden a poof of smoke occurred. Kakashi stood before them.

"I see you got passed the genjutsu. I have come here to wish you good luck."

"Thanks Kakashi." Sakura stated.

"Now…go and try your best."

With another poof their sensei was gone. Silently team 7 opened the doors and entered the first part of the Chuunin exam. There were at least 200 ninja in that room. Naruto instantly noticed that all of them were looking directly at him.

"_Fox…Can I play with them?"_

"**Go ahead. I haven't seen fear in someone's eyes for a long time.**"

"_Thank you…"_

The boy closed his eyes and opened them once again. The only difference is that Naruto had red eyes and sharp pupils. Using his Kitsune Deception he cast it on all of the leaf ninjas so that only people from other nations could see his eyes. They all jumped backwards in pure terror.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice kit. You got them good.**"

"_Thanks…but how do you turn off these eyes?"_

"**You don't know! Now you're stuck with them for a long time.**"

"_GREAT!"_

At that moment Zakuro stepped up to the blonde.

"I believe you're having trouble."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense it."

The black-clad ninja lifted his face to become level with Naruto's. His usually cloth-covered eyes shone blood red. Naruto didn't flinch at all.

"I see you have the same type of eyes as I do Bygato."

"Technically I can't see your true eyes thanks to your genjutsu."

The blonde released the genjutsu that deceived the other genin's eyes.

"Is that better?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm afraid I never introduced myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am Bygato Zakuro. We have a lot in common my friend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We both have no family left, and you know the same pain as me."

"How do you know anything about me?"

"My eyes see all…your clan is one of the most powerful clans that are known because they specialize in speed and power, your father was the 4th Hokage, you have …how can I say it…"

The tall genin bent down a few inches to whisper in the boy's ear.

"…the most powerful demon in your stomach…"

"How do you know about _him_?" he whispered so only Zakuro could hear.

"Because of my bloodline I can search your minds for anything I want know. Don't worry your most personal secrets I can not enter. It's not my bloodline won't let me it's just that only you can let me enter them."

"What is your bloodline? I have a scroll about your clan but I can't read it. I don't know why my father gave it to me."

"It's know as Dragon's Blood. My family was hunted down because of it. I am the only survivor…I was born with these eyes and most people didn't want to get near me because of them. As for the rest of my bloodline I can't show you at this point and time. Now if you need help reading it than I will assist you. I too want to know what that scroll says."

"It was nice talking to you but I guess they're about to start. Good luck."

"You too Uzumaki."

Zakuro placed the cloth back over his eyes and walked over to Akira and his other teammate. Naruto had reached the Rookie 9 and placed the genjutsu back on.

"Wow Sakura, nice clothes. Where did you get them?" Ino asked.

That instant Ibiki walked into the room.

"Shut up and listen!" he yelled over the chatting.

Everyone paid attention. Slowly the jounin walked to the center of the platform.

"As you all know you have been chosen by your country to represent your country in the Chuunin Exam. I am known as Ibiki."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Now…everyone will get in an orderly line and pick a piece of paper from this box. When you have gotten your number you will take your seat. Once this is done, I will instruct you in what else you will do."

It took about 30 minutes for all 200 candidates to select their number.

"Once you all get your seats we can begin…Okay…You will receive a piece of paper with ten questions. You have one hour to answer them. You will all start with ten points. At the end of the exam you will need at least 7 points to pass. If you get one question wrong you will be deducted by one point. If you are caught cheating you will lose two points each time you are caught. If you are caught three times you will be excused from this exam. Oh, if one of your teammates is excused you will also be gone. Just one last thing…the last question will be revealed 15 minutes before the hour is up."

He looked over the crowd and said, "You may begin."

The hour began to tick away. Once most of the Rookie Nine figured out that they were suppose to cheat in order to pass they went into action.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke thought.

"Byakugan…" Neji and Hinata thought.

The minutes began to run down and so was the number of ninjas. Soon there was only 16 minutes until the end of the test.

"Pay attention now…it's time for the final question."

Most of the ninja tensed.

"Just so you know the tenth and final question have its own set of rules…the first is that you must choose to take it…"

"What!"

"If you don't take it then your points will be reduced to zero and you fail. If you choose to take it and guess incorrectly you will never be able to take the Chuunin exam for the rest of your life!"

Everyone was surprised…that is except Naruto.

"_Hey fox…he does his job well doesn't he."_

"**Who is he Kit?**"

"_He is the special jounin Ibiki. He specializes in torture and interrogation. He is well known for his work._"

"That's a load of crap! There are guys who have taken this exam many times before!" some ninja from the rock informed.

"You're right, but it's my time and it's my rules. I will however give you a way out. You may choose not to answer the tenth question and you can try again next time."

There was a great silence.

"Those who don't want to take the question raise your hands and you and your teammates will exit."

Many people raised their hands. The original 200 had been reduced to 90 and now was being reduced to 72. 10 more minutes passed before the jounin spoke again.

"This is your last chance to quit."

**5 Minutes Later**

"I guess this is all…so I congratulate you on passing the first part of the Chuunin Exam!"

Everyone was in shock.

"But I don't get it…" most of the genin screamed.

Ibiki didn't get enough time to explain anything. A suddenly ball came flying into the room. The shattered glass was thrown throughout the room.

"_Oh no…"_

"**What is the matter?**"

"_It's Mitarashi Anko. Don't let her looks fool you, she is dangerous. She had a crush on me one year ago. I knew it, my team knew it, and everyone else knew it. She tried to make me take her home after a mission, and of course I did. She then tried to put her charm on me. From what I was getting from her she wanted to…let's just say I ran from her and she chased me for two days straight."_

"**Man…I wouldn't have wanted to be in your shoes even though she is quite attractive with what's she wearing.**"

"_I don't know if I could say that_."

"**Why's that?**"

"_When she was putting her charm on…let's just say there is a lot more to her then you first look at her._"

The ball unfolded and low and behold it was indeed Mitarashi Anko.

"Listen maggots, the easiest part of the exam had just ended from now on it is harder than you could ever imagine."

Ibiki peeked from around the cloth that blocked his way.

"Bad timing Anko…"

The woman sweat dropped.

"Sorry Ibiki, but…Hey you left 24 teams left!"

"There are a few outstanding ones here."

"Whatever, by the end of the second test less than half of them will be left. Now all of you follow me to the second part of the chuunin exam."

All 24 teams followed her to the second part of the chuunin exam.

"Welcome to Training Area 44. We also like to call it…"

"_The Forest of Death…"_

"**You know this place?**"

"_Yes, I have only dared to go in there twice."_

Anko began to explain the whole situation to the genin while Kyuubi and Naruto had their chat.

"**Is it that dangerous?**"

"_No ninja ever should go in there without another person. That place is filled with bugs, large animals, and many other things."_

"**Okay. That would give anyone the creeps.**"

"_Luckily no one here knows that. Well it looks like Anko is done talking. I think it's time to begin._"

"Naruto…come one it's about to start." Sakura yelled over her shoulder.

The blonde caught up with his friend and waited at the chain-linked fence.

"3…2…1…BEGIN!"

Every ninja was off towards the center of the training area.

* * *

**Author: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll see what you guys think and then write my story so it fits your expectations. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hey! I am thankful for all the reviews you people sent me. A lot of them were encouraging to me. Now it's time for what everyone has been waiting for…the action and fighting scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 8

All ninja were in the heat of running. All of them were trying to get there and were also trying to detect other ninja. Sasuke began to sense other ninjas approaching their position.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah Sasuke…"

"We have company…"

That instant, one hundred kunais flew at them.

"Sasuke you know what you do…"

"Don't I always? Doton: Doryuheki!"

A large wall of mud arose from the ground. Once it was about 100 feet tall it solidified. Kunais were sent in every direction. Some of them almost hit their attacker.

"Kuku kuku…It seems you are as good as they say Uchiha Sasuke."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is not for you to know yet, and as for your second question I want you…"

Sasuke stared at the man up in the trees. He was tall, and his long black hair was flowing in the slight breeze. His somewhat peach-ish skin made him look weird with the clothes he was wearing.

"_Uchiha Sasuke…Uchiha Itachi is his brother. Even though I couldn't get Itachi to join me maybe I can get his little brother to help me. After all he is an Uchiha and they desire power above anything else._"

"Sasuke…what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Okay we all need to attack at once. Naruto from behind, Sakura you hide from a distance, and I will attack from the front."

"Let's go before he puts up his guard again." Naruto informed.

"Right move out…" Sasuke ordered.

The unknown "genin" was still having a conversation with himself.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu…" Sasuke whispered.

The Uchiha made the necessary hand signs. Naruto jumped from his hiding spot behind the enemy and kicked him towards Sasuke. The man felt like an idiot and tried to correct himself so he could land on his feet. His effort was all in vain because Sasuke launched his trademark jutsu. The massive fireball flew towards his target.

"_Oh, so he can actually use that jutsu? Impressive…_"

The man's body was engulfed in flames. His body fell to the ground.

"Bull's-eye…" the boys whispered.

They were amazed when they saw their target get up and dust himself off.

"Do you obviously think you can hurt me enough to kill me?" the man mocked.

Both boys looked strangely at the man. His flesh seemed to be falling off as though it wasn't even his.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"So now that I can't hide behind this face anymore I guess I should tell you. My name is Orochimaru."

"_Oh no fox…do you know who this is?"_

"**No, who is he?**"

"_He is one of the sannin. He was one of our current Hokage's students. He specializes in snakes. His obsession for learning all the jutsus in the world made him kill his own country's ninjas and used them as guinea pigs. He's about 50 years old now."_

"**I can sense that he is extremely dangerous. Be careful…**"

"_I will."_

Sakura was now by Sasuke's side.

"I think we should begin our fight…except it will be for our scrolls…"

He picked pulled out his scroll and swallowed it whole.

"BUT ALSO FOR OUR LIVES!"

"SASUKE…SAKURA DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES!" the blonde yelled.

His teammates quickly closed their eyes. Orochimaru was impressed.

"Tell me Naruto, how do you know what I was going to do?"

"I know a lot about you Orochimaru! You use your killing intent to stun your opponents before you kill them."

"How do you know so much about me kid?"

"I have complete access to all the information in Kohona. Well most of it that is."

"This ought to keep you busy while I deal with Sasuke."

The Sannin summoned one of his medium sized snakes to attack the boy. It wrapped itself around the tree and slithered towards its prey. It struck, and Naruto jumped straight into the air. It continued to follow him. Unsheathing his katanas he blocked it fangs. Using his strength he flipped over the open mouth and started to slide down the snake's head. Once he got to about in between the eyes Naruto twisted around and shoved the swords into the animal's head. While he slid he completely cut open the head of the snake instantly killing it. Sakura and Sasuke had been doing quite well. They were able to keep Orochimaru at a distance. Now the snake nin had trapped the two in a part of the open area. Sasuke took out their scroll.

"I'll give you the scroll if you just leave us."

"_WHAT_!" Naruto mentally yelled at him.

Sasuke pulled out their scroll and tossed it towards the man. Naruto instantly appeared and grabbed the scroll. After that he punched the Uchiha across the clearing.

"Naruto you idiot! What are you doing?"

"You're not the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know isn't such a coward! The Sasuke I know would take on anyone no matter how powerful they were."

The boy was taken back by this. The blonde saw they change in Sasuke's eyes. Though he was angered by his friend he blew it off and charged Orochimaru.

"_So this kid is brave enough to charge me head on._"

"Kaze no Yaiba!"

The boy swung his arm back and propelled it forward. The snake nin looked at the boy curiously. Suddenly he felt something hit him and he was sent backwards. The only thing weird is that he didn't see it.

"_Now I remember…Kaze no Yaiba_ _is a wind technique that creates a blast of wind and it requires no weapon. This kid is quite impressive._"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

5 clones appeared and grabbed onto Orochimaru. Naruto smiled at the nin.

"_What is he doing?_"

"Bunshin Daibakuha!"

Instantly all five clones exploded.

"Wooh!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke just looked surprised at the genin.

"_How is he this strong? Then again he was angry this morning and I didn't really help him any by trying that stupid stunt. Naruto is right…I was being a coward._"

While the raven haired boy talked to himself a large snake emerged from the smoke and headed straight towards him.

"SASUKE!" the blonde yelled.

"_Fox give me some chakra I need to get to him now!"_

"**Got it…**"

The snake's mouth was open to its extreme. As it closed the distance between the two Naruto appeared on top of the serpent's head. Quickly he opened a scroll, bit his thumb and placed the blood on the words. A large poof of smoke replaced the scroll.

"Chakra Blade!"

The large blade that Naruto held increased it usual 7 foot length to a 35 foot glowing blade. He jumped up and stabbed through the animals head. Its mouth was closed the instant it hit the ground. Unluckily for the snake Naruto had stabbed through the roof of its mouth and had gone in an angle. So the snake's head was split in half from the front of the mouth to the back of its skull. Ripping out the blade he made it disappear.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"I'm fine dobe."

"Let's get going. We need to get that tower quickly."

The genin leapt into the distance. A bulge appeared of the dead snake's back. Orochimaru stepped out of the corpse.

"That Naruto kid is quite interesting…maybe I should ad him to my subordinates…"

**One Hour Later**

"Naruto, can we rest?" Sakura asked huffing and puffing.

"Of course we can." Naruto answered.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a root.

"So Naruto what were you so angry about this morning?"

"My stupid landlord had me working all night repairing the floors and ceilings I broke."

"Oh, so are you okay now?"

"How could I not be when we have both scrolls?"

"WHAT!" the two genin exclaimed.

"See for yourself…"

The blonde pulled out two scrolls. One said Heaven while the other said Earth.

"How did you get the other scroll?" Sasuke

"Deception…I used one of my blank scrolls to copy and then I switched it with Orochimaru's when I kicked him towards Sasuke. I made a duplicate of each scroll just in case if we needed to give an opponent a fake on or if we could switch one."

"That's absolutely genius!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I have to hand it to you Naruto, you actually did something smart."

"Now that we have both scrolls we need to get to the center of the complex."

"Ossu!"

After 5 more hours of running they got extremely close to the tower. Night had finally come.

"We need to stop. If we continue any further we might run into enemy traps." Sakura stated.

"You guys can go to sleep. I'll keep first watch." the blonde informed.

Both of the other genin went instantly to sleep. The moon barely shone through the thick woods. Naruto watched as Sakura slept and as the moon's light pierced through the treetops it brightened her face. He took off his coat and laid it on her body. The large clothing easily covered her small frame.

"Well this is going to be a long night."

As the boy sat there in the darkness he searched for any other chakra signatures. Luckily for him, he didn't sense one for about 10 miles away. Fatigue finally kicked in. He drifted of into a light sleep. Any noise that his enhanced ears could hear would instantly wake him. Hours passed quickly and Naruto had woken up. Uzumaki had heard a few people talking. They were about 100 feet away from his current position.

"Dosu, there is our target, Uchiha Sasuke." said one.

"I know but we must make sure that they are unprepared for us." answered the one who was referred to as Dosu.

"…whatever." was all the girl teammate could say.

"_I better take care of these people before me team wakes up."_

"**Cast a sleeping jutsu of them.**"

"_How about I just deceive their minds so they don't hear a single thing?"_

"**That'll work.**"

"_Kitsune Deception…"_

Naruto didn't stir because of obvious reasons. The ninja's began to close in on his teammates.

_3…2…1…_

The blonde shot out from his position. Apparently he had surprised them, due to the fact that they froze once his eyes came in contact with theirs. He released the genjutsu he had had on his eyes.

"_Hopefully I get the hang of this eye jutsu."_

"Why can't I move?" all three sound nins exclaimed.

The boy stopped two feet away from them to explain. "It's because of my eyes. Now I believe we were about to fight?"

With one quick kick he knocked all three of them in separate directions. They crashed into the scenery that surrounded them.

"He's got a powerful kick." Dosu whined.

"Surround him…" Zaku ordered.

Dosu and Kin obeyed.

"You will not get in the way of our goal." the feminine enemy stated.

"Bring it, I will not let you touch them."

The sound nins charged towards the boy. Suddenly they jumped into the air.

"Kage Senbon no Jutsu!" Kin yelled.

"Zankuha!" Zaku screamed.

Thousands of needles went speeding towards Naruto, but half way in their flight their speed increased thanks to Zaku's attack. Acting quickly the boy pulled out a scroll and summoned the same sword he used against the snake. It was an exact replica of Zabuza's sword. He placed his hand in the circle near the top of the blade and began to spin it above his head. All the needles bounced off, but the air pressure pushed the genin into the ground. Grabbing onto the handle the blonde opened the handle. As he did needles shot out at Kin. She covered her open vital points before the needles pierced her arms and legs and that ended up rendering her immobile for a while.

"Dosu…attack now!" Zaku barked.

The bandaged genin charged at the blue eyed shinobi.

"Kyomeisen!" the boy yelled as he swung his arm that had the melody arm on it.

"I don't think so…" Naruto said.

With one smooth motion Naruto detached the Melody Arm and placed it on his forearm. Rearing his fist back he slammed it into the ground.

"Sound Shockwave!"

Both of the male enemies were sent into some of the large trees. While the boys continued to fight Kin had dragged herself over to the 'sleeping' ninjas.

"Hey blonde I would give up if I were you." Dosu informed.

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because our teammate will kill the girl and Sasuke if you don't." Zaku added.

Naruto looked at his teammates and at Kin.

"_Fox what should I do?"_

"**Let me take over.**"

"_Okay_."

Naruto's features appeared more animal-like, but his eyes stayed the same. In the blink of an eye he had Kin pinned beneath himself, Zaku pinned with two katanas crossing over his neck and weird shaped kunais holding his hands down, and Dosu had the large sword hovering over his body. Kin began to blush immensely when she realized the position she was in. Naruto had his legs pinning her legs down, his pelvic region was extremely near to hers, his hands pinned down her needle-filled arms, and his face was extremely close to hers. Her blush continued to increase with every passing moment.

"_Is he going to take advantage of me?_" she instantly thought.

"You can't be serious can you?" the blonde asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Due to the look in your eyes and the blush on your face you think I going to take advantage of you."

"…" was all she could muster.

There was a longing silence until Dosu spoke up.

"We'll give you our scroll if you let us leave."

"Keep your scroll…I have no use for it. Now I believe your name is Kin?"

"Yes, what does matter to you?"

"Hold still." He ordered "This won't hurt much."

She was right he was going to take advantage of her. She began to try and struggle free but failed miserably. Using his hands he put her arms above her head and gripped them with one hand. Naruto began to grab the needles that were in her leg and pulled them out one by one. Then he went to the ones that had gotten passed her defense and landed in her sides. Next he went for the ones in her arms and shoulders. She felt this strange felling towards this blonde haired genin.

"_What is this feeling? Is he being nice to me? No one has really ever done that for me._"

His hands were gentle as they pulled out the needles. Summoning his large sword he replaced the needles back into the handle. After Dosu was free he helped Zaku out of his predicament.

"Dosu toss all those over here." Naruto told the bandaged up ninja.

The boy complied, and with swift movements Naruto grabbed all the weapons. Putting them in their respective places he pulled out a jar of salve.

"Kin…here put this on the wounds." he said as he got off of her.

"Um…thank you. I never caught your name."

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Tsuchi Kin, that is Kinuta Dosu, and last but not least is Abumi Zaku."

"Nice to meet you but remember I could have taken your lives but decided to not. If you want you can stay here in Kohona and restart your lives and not have to be controlled by Orochimaru. I have a friend who more than willing to personally see to it that you can stay in Kohona. If you need to contact me use this…" he summoned a strange looking kunai.

"We'll think about it." Kin answered.

"Oh and if you want the other scroll there's a party of Mist nins in that direction. Oh and Dosu here's your melody arm back."

"Keep it. I have another one right here anyway, and thanks again Naruto." Dosu said.

"No problem. You guys better make it to the second part of the chuunin I would look forward to fighting you again."

The Sound nins jumped towards the mist nins. On their way they began to talk about Naruto's offer.

"Should we accept the boy's offer?" Dosu asked.

"I don't know Dosu, but the kid does have a point. We could start over with our lives." Zaku added.

"He was extremely nice when he helped me." Kin asked.

"I think Kin has a crush on Naruto Zaku."

"Same here Dosu."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

The boys laughed as their teammate blushed furiously. The mist nins didn't know what hit them. They didn't realize what happened until they were disarmed and lost their scroll.

**Back With Naruto And Company**

The blonde watched as the three disappeared. He uncast his genjutsu on his friends.

"Sasuke…Sakura wake up…"

They stirred and woke instantly.

"What is something wrong?" Sakura inquired.

"No nothing at all. We should get going before we are attacked before we get to the tower."

"Whatever, let's just get going."

The tree packed what was unpacked and Sakura gave Naruto back his coat. After thanking him they were off. Surprisingly enough they didn't notice the Melody Arm on his right forearm. The three jumped towards the treetops. In about an about two hours they arrived at the complex. The Sand nins were already there. Gaara just gave Sasuke and Naruto one of his famous unemotional glances. Once showed to their rooms Team 7 had settled down. On day three of the five day limit Naruto found Sakura in her room deep in thought.

"Hey Sakura…"

No answer.

"Hellooo…"

Again no answer. The boy began to lightly tap on her forehead. Sakura finally awake from her thoughts to realize Naruto standing in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" he simply asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

His blue eyes looked worriedly into hers.

"I hate it when you do that. For some strange reason I feel like I'm always useless to you guys."

"Is that what it's all about?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm serious!"

"How can you be worthless? You give me a reason to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Haku taught me that when you have a precious person to fight for only then can you become strong. This is an important lesson. You, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi are the first to acknowledge me. To me you are my precious person to protect. I will not let anything happen to you."

"…wow Naruto…I am your precious person?"

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be?"

She was speechless. All she could do was jump into his body and start kissing him. They continued on for a while until, of all the people to show up, Kakashi walked through the door.

"Umm…am I interrupting something."

Sakura jumped off her companion quickly.

"No not at all." she answered blushing profusely.

"Then why is there lipstick on Naruto's mouth."

"I don't wear lipstick Kakashi…"

"Oh…oh well it doesn't matter now does it. If you two are done with your antics you can join everyone in the dinning hall."

"Thank you sensei."

Naruto slowly walked passed the girl, but before he exited the room he whispered to her.

"Well continue this tonight…"

She began to blush even more. Soon she followed her teammate out of the room. Dinner consisted of many things most of them were delicious. The team from sound had actually made it right before the feast had commenced. No one talked as they ate the meal gratefully. Once they were done the three sound members met up with the Uzumaki.

"Hey Naruto!" Kin called to him.

"Yes?"

"We three have come to a decision."

"We would like become part of the Leaf." Dosu informed.

"I agree with him." Zaku said.

"Good. Now all we have to do is to wait until after the preliminary rounds of the second part of the chuunin exam. After that I will get my friend to talk to the Hokage."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Oh and just so you know, if you get matched against Gaara forfeit immediately. He is suppressing his true power and it rivals some low level Jounin."

"Thanks again Naruto. Bye for now."

* * *

**Author: Well I know that was sort of an interesting chapter, but hey it was fun writing it. I know that the sound nins are acting out of character, but I like them so I wanted them to join the Leaf. Well if you have any questions PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE! And if you have any suggestions please tell me through a reply or personal e-mail. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Hey! I am thankful for all the reviews and suggestions you people sent me. They are extremely helpful. Now it's time for what everyone has been waiting for more…action and fighting scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 9

It was near the midnight when Naruto had finally entered her room. For some strange reason she was still up in the clothes he had given her. The boy looked questionably at her.

"Are you okay?" his tone had a lot of worry in it.

"Naruto, I was thinking about what you said, and I don't really know who needs my protection."

"Sakura, it's no a matter of who you can protect, it matters who is precious to you. Let's say your mother for instance. You fight for her so that she will be able to see you again. Sakura I can even be your strength in battle. There are times where I wouldn't be able to handle a situation, but you will. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. What took you so long for you to get here?"

"Sorry I had to talk to Kakashi and some other people."

"Who else did you talk to?"

"Oh, amazingly enough Sasuke actually wanted to talk to me."

"Really? Now that that is over where did leave off?"

I think it was right here…"

He grabbed her sides and pulled her in. Kissing her gently she melted into the embrace. They didn't kiss long but it was enjoyable.

"Sakura please get some sleep. We only have a day to prepare."

**Final Day**

All of the rookie nine, Zakuro's team, Gai's team, the sound three, the sand siblings and a team of grass genin made through the second part if the chuunin exam. A jounin stepped into the middle of the ring. He raised his arm to silence the chatting genins.

"Now settle down. I will not repeat myself!" a sickly looking man announced.

"I will call out your names. When your name is called you will enter the ring. I will tell you when you can begin to fight each other. You may not kill your opponent, but you may either beat them into submission, knock them out or they forfeit. If you try to break this rule I will interfere. Now we will begin…FIRST MATCH…"

A grass nin stepped into the center and a brown haired boy named Akira did the same. The weird thing about Zakuro's teammate was that he wore his headband over his left eye. Once again the jounin lifted his arm. The instant his arm swung down, the genin ran at each other. Akira began to do lots of hand signs. The strangely clad leaf ninja suddenly began to glow with an intense light. Everyone had to cover his or her eyes. It took quite a while for the brightness to disappear completely. Akira was fine but for his opponent, he didn't appear to be in such good condition.

"Winner…Mitimoshi Akira!"

Akira jumped up into the balcony.

"Smooth Mitimoshi…real smooth." Zakuro stated.

"Well…how was I supposed to know that I was going to trip and hit my head against his?"

"Don't forget that you fell on him then kneed him in the chest and then one of your explosion notes went off. I'm surprise that they even let you graduate for being such a klutz."

"SECOND MATCH…Bygato Zakuro and Yamanaka Ino…"

"Go get him Ino!" Chouji shouted.

"That guy creeps me out."

"Then end it quickly Ino." the large boy whispered to her.

"Okay."

The blonde jumped down into the center of the ring. Her opponent was no were in sight.

"Um…Bygato Zakuro! Please enter the arena…"

"I'm already here…" came a blood chilling voice.

A dark figure started to appear from Ino's shadow. It kept rising until it was about 6' 4". Sadly the girl didn't know it, that is, until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Slowly turning her head, she jumped back in fear. For a small glimpse her eyes saw a scary vision. Regaining her composure the girl got into a stance.

"Ready…BEGIN!" the jounin announced.

The girl ran at the black clad ninja. When she completed a couple hand signals 4 clones became visible on either side of her. Two grabbed one grabbed each of his legs while two others grabbed his arms. The last one flipped over the top of him. Rapidly she did a series of hand signs. Putting her hands in a weird shape, she mentally said:

"Shintenshin no Jutsu…"

"I wouldn't do that…" came Zakuro's deep voice.

It was too late, Ino had entered his mind. She met a small version of the boy. She walked up to him and stood there for a while. Suddenly an enraged voice nearly shattered her ear drums.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" it demanded.

"What in the world…"

"You should not be here…" a small voice quavered.

It was the curled up boy in the center of what she thought was to be his mind.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"You will endure the torture that I went through leave before…"

He wasn't able to finish. Zakuro's memories of his past teammates and missions began to flood into her mind. Some were pleasant, but soon those were crushed and replaced with all of his horrible memories. An intense pain shot through her head. She cried out in pain.

"You must get out of here!" the boy yelled. "Please cancel your jutsu now!"

The silver haired male ran at her. With all his might he pushed her out of his mind. She entered back into her body, but she was unconscious. Gently the tall boy picked up the girl. He jumped up to her sensei.

"Asuma, take her to a hospital. If you don't you can say goodbye to the Ino you knew."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sakura tried to beat him to a pulp but Naruto held her still.

He walked over to the pissed off kunoichi.

"It's not what I did to her…it's what she did to herself."

"WHAT!"

"Sakura…Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu makes her enter the mind of an opponent. It's greatest weakness is that she not also takes over her opponents body, but she also gains their feelings, memories, and other things. She witnessed his life, and it put her into a state of shock. It nearly destroyed her if it wasn't for Zakuro." Naruto informed letting her go.

"Winner…Bygato Zakuro…NEXT MATCH…"

The next match went quite quickly. It was the feminine teammate of Zakuro's team and Rock Lee. The match didn't last long. Lee did a quick chop to the back of the neck. As usual the sickly judge told the crowd that Lee was the winner.

"NEXT MATCH…Haruno Sakura and…"

She was going to fight the second grass genin.

"Begin!"

They ran at each other at a moderate speed. The grass nin pulled out a longer kunai. Using the forearm guards Sakura parried each blow over and over again. Once she got bored of this a blade ejected from the guards. It went parallel to her arm. Then she pulled out two knuckle blades that connected with the forearm blades. This made a protective metal weapon that looked like two L's on her arms. The pink haired girl began to instantly put her opponent of the defensive. The grass nin panicked and fell down. Instantly Sakura was on top of him with her arms criss-crossing over his neck.

"I forfeit!" he yelled.

"_Wow Sakura has come a long way."_

"**I agree**"

The next matches went shortly too. Shino beat Zaku, Shikamaru beat Kin, Temari beat Ten-ten, Dosu forfeited to Gaara and Neji beat Hinata. The next battle was Sasuke against Chouji. The two faced each other with stern faces. Chouji was the first to act. Using his meat tank jutsu he rolled up into a ball and sped towards the prodigy. Sasuke jumped up and was blown back a few feet from the impact that Chouji made in the wall.

"Chakura Kyuin Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

His hand glowed with a dull blue color. On impact Chouji minimized and looked completely drained of power.

"Winner…Uchiha Sasuke."

"Next match…"

The last grass nin and Kankuro faced off. Using his mastery of puppets the grass nin didn't stand a chance.

"Winner…Kankuro. NEXT MATCH…Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto…"

The two prepared to fight.

"So let's see how powerful you've gotten dead last."

"Don't be so cocky Kiba."

"Don't boss me around you won't even be a challenge to me."

"Oh really?"

"I bet you my necklace I can beat you in 1 minute. If you lose…" The dog boy said as he pulled a silver chain necklace that had 4 sets of fangs on it.

"I will give you this. It's a family weapon. These are worth more than you can imagine." the blonde interrupted him as he held out a weird looking kunai.

"It's a deal loser!"

"BEGIN!"

Naruto went quickly into a strange stance. His right foot was placed behind him and his left was in front of him. His right arm was bent at the elbow so his forearm covered his eyes while his left did the same except it was a bit lower (about parallel of the mouth). All but his middle and pointer finger were extended towards the dog master.

"Leg's get this over with."

A black aura began to slowly seep its way out of Naruto's chakra holes. It soon began to encircled the blonde. No one knew what this jutsu Naruto was doing.

"Kakashi what is Naruto doing?"

"It's probably one of his self-created jutsus."

"Do you know what it does?"

"No but maybe we'll find out."

Kiba just stood there watching, waiting, and wondering. Suddenly his sensitive ears heard a low voice.

It said "Night of a Thousand Strikes…"

The darkness that surrounded the boy shot throughout the room. Blinding everyone's view. Only some heard the few sounds that were made from his attack. A few seconds later the darkness dispersed. There on the ground laid a pretty beaten up Kiba. The blonde stood over him with a puppy in his hand.

"Winner…Uzumaki Naruto!"

The preliminaries were through. The Hokage himself appeared in front of the winning genin.

"Listen and listen well. All twelve of you that have passed the preliminaries are going to participate in a tournament for the third part of the chuunin exam. After you get into a single file line, you will pick one piece of paper out of this box. When you get your number tell the man over there."

This process went relatively fast. The battles were Neji against Shikamaru, Sasuke against Temari, Lee against Gaara, Naruto against Shino, Akira against Sakura, and finally Zakuro against Kankuro.

"You have one month to train and prepare for your battles. Now go and prepare."

"Ossu!" Most of the genin shouted.

Naruto was instant gone after that announcement. No one had a chance to stop him. The Hokage had just arrived when an ANBU was standing on his window sill.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sir Orochimaru is here…"

"Yes I know Anko has already told me."

"Lord Hokage, I have three sound genins that would like to quit their participation with Orochimaru, and join Kohona. I could bring them in."

"That means that they would have to become missing nins and traitors to the sound."

"Sandaime I know that you now know that Orochimaru is the leader of the Sound. They are willing to join us."

"Bring them in and I will talk to them."

"Oh and one last thing…they might be sought out by Orochimaru and I believe they should hide with someone or somewhere. How about that one building behind the Hokage mountain."

"That is property of Uzumaki Naruto…well he doesn't own it yet…could you deliver this scroll to him? It's the deed to that property and anything on it."

"Right away sir!"

The ANBU disappeared swiftly. Three sound nins were traveling around the large city. Suddenly a masked person appeared before them.

"Please come with me. The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Of course they followed. Once there an old man motioned for them to sit down. Their chat went for quite a while.

"So where do you believe you were going to stay?"

"We don't know. Orochimaru could try and find us pretty soon, probably to kill us."

"You three could probably stay with Naruto since he just got a large house that no one except a select few know about. No one can enter unless Uzumaki Naruto himself brings you in. Speaking of which he's outside the door right now."

When Sandaime pressed a button a blonde boy stepped into the room.

"Naruto, welcome I believe by now you know of your family's house?"

"Yes I do…did you need something? Oh hi Kin, Dosu, and Zaku."

"Hello Naruto!" they chorused.

"Naruto I was wondering if you would allow these three to live in that house until it is safe for them to come out of hiding."

"I have no problem with that except that that place is most likely a large mess. If they don't mind helping me move and clean it would be find."

"Don't worry we will help in anyway we can." Kin informed him.

"Thank you…do you want to start now. I don't have a lot of things at my house so it will be a snap." Naruto explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

It didn't take them long thanks to the blonde's clones. The house was large. It's front lawn alone was enough to let two powerful shinobi to have a good fight. The house was about 500 yards in front of them. Slowly they trudged onward that is until they got to the front door. Opening the front door they were all taken back. The place had some of the finest furniture. There was a large couch, a big screen tv, and a lot of other fancy things.

"Man…my father knew how to trick out his house."

"Naruto come and look at the kitchen!" Dosu yelled.

"HOLY CRAP!"

The place was loaded with tons of ramen flavors, but it also had a large supply of health food too. There were actually 5 different fruit trees in the back. They finished unpacking and choosing which room they would be staying in. All four of them ate dinner together.

"Hey, I forgot to give you these…"

The blonde tossed them each a leaf headband.

"I don't know if this is legal but that Hokage gave me them. I'm going to go to sleep I have a long month ahead of me. Oh and if you need anything do not leave this house call me using that thing I gave you in the Forest of Death. Okay?"

"Yes Naruto." they answered.

The next day Kakashi informed him that he would be trained by another jounin. Naruto agreed to this condition, but during his training he ran into none other than the famous pervert Jiraiya who taught him how to summon Gamabunta. The Ero-sennin taught him a few other things, but nothing much. The month came to a close. The third part of the Chuunin exam was about to begin.

* * *

**Author: Sorry to leave you here but the next chapter I will put everything in the tournament into that chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be trying to get the next chapter up about after spring break Well please review and I will update ASAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update quickly. I'm trying to make the fight scenes cool. Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions you sent me. They are extremely helpful. Now it's time for what everyone has been waiting for…more action and fighting scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Thousands of people filled the stadium. The Hokage and Kazakage sat in the highest of the seats overlooking the fights that were going to take place that day. An annoucer stood in the middle of the stadium. Lifting his arm the crowd silenced.

"FIRST MATCH… HYUUGA NEJI AGAINST NARA SHIKAMARU!"

"I forfeit…" came the lazy genius.

"Are you sure?" the annoucer asked.

"It's too much trouble to fight the number one rookie of last year anyway."

"WINNER, HYUUGA NEJI!"

"MATCH TWO…UCHIHA SASUKE AGAINST TEMARI…"

The two entered the ring.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Sasuke instantly disappeared. Temari's vision went suddenly black.

"WINNER, UCHIHA SASUKE."

The crowd somewhat cheered.

"NEXT MATCH…GAARA AND ROCK LEE."

The crowd cheered feriously, apparently this fight had been greatly anticipating.

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Lee took a taijutsu stance while Gaara just stood there. Lee charged and began feriously with a series of kicks and punches. None of them came in contact the sand boy. The gourd on the sand nin's back had blocked every attack the specialist could muster. Five minutes into the fight Lee took off some very heavy weights. The black haired boy's speed had greatly increased. The sand had a very hard time to catch up with his speed. After a few well placed hits Gai signaled to Lee. He entered the first stage of the Lotus, by opening the Initial Gate. Everyone watched as the black haired boy wrapped bandages around the sand sibling. Suddenly he jumped into the air and started to rapidly spin. Seconds flew by as the opponents plummeted towards the ground. Finally Gaara was slammed down. A large crater had formed where the impact had occurred. Smoke mostly covered the entire arena.

"Is it over?" Ten ten asked.

"Sadly, no…Gaara is more powerful than you think." Neji stated coldly.

As Neji had said Gaara came out of the smoke. He minilically looked at Lee. Since the Lotus causes physical damage to both people Lee wouldn't be able to move for a short while. Sand began to knock the boy across the field over and over again. It was hard trying to stand.

"_Man, I still can't move and at this rate he'll knock me out cold._"

Unnoticed by him the ground underneath him came up and wrapped itself around his legs. Some of the earth directly a head of him changed into two large fists. Lee couldn't move, he was trapped by his legs, and all he could do was defend. At the last second the boy had been able to lift his arms up to reduce a little of the damage he was about to receive. Loud pounding sounds rang throughout the arena. Everyone watched as the earth-made fists kept hitting the specialist repetitively. Gaara looked up at his sensei. When the man shook his head the beating ceased. Lee fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Medicnins rushed to the blood deprived male. In the blink of an eye they had taken him to the hospital.

"WINNER…GAARA! NEXT MATCH…UZUMAKI NARUTO AND…"

"I forfeit…" the bug user's voice announced.

"Um…okay. WINNER…UZUMAKI NARUTO…NEXT MATCH…HARUNO SAKURA AND MITIMOSHI AKIRA."

The boy, who mimicked Kakashi because he wore his headband over one of his eyes, stepped into the ring. The pink haired kunoichi did the same.

"Ready…BEGIN!"

She ran towards Akira trying to catch him off guard. Creating three bunshins the female genin surrounded the boy. Sakura had each clones seem like they were going to do a different jutsu. The real ninja was right behind the brown haired genin. Somehow he was able to dispel all three and attempt to sweep her off her feet. Grabbing his shin she was able to place a leg on both of Akira's shoulders. Quickly Sakura added chakra into her legs. After she placed her hands on the ground she began to do a front flip. Mitimoshi was slammed against the earth a couple of times before he was thrown against the opposite wall of the arena.

"She's pretty strong for a girl…I shouldn't have underestimated her."

The fight continued. Akira ran at Haruno not fast but quite good for a child of his age. Her voice called out as her hands flew through a couple seals.

"Doton: Doryudan…"

Touching her hand to the ground in front of her a dragon-like rock erupted from the ground. The male genin analyzed the dragon. When he was about 50 feet away from the girl it randomly started firing projectiles. Swiftly Akira's hands moved his hands in many directions at the rock. If you were watching the fight it looked like he was mentally cutting the rock, but showing it physically. Suddenly it split into many fragments, missing him completely. Once again the boy started running at the girl. At the last second he jumped attempting to kick the girls face. Sakura arched herself backwards barely avoiding the leg. After straightening her back she used her momentum to do a couple forward flips. When she faced her opponent her skin felt a force.

"Don't think you'll be able to escape me now Sakura."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"I have hundreds of strings surrounding your body: 200 strings surrounding your lower body, 200 around your upper body and 150 from your neck and up." Akira responded.

He was right she was trapped. He must have attached the strings when she had slammed him into the wall. She had to admit it was a clever trick he had used. A loud noise filled the air. The wall suddenly moved in her direction.

"_How am I going to get out of this…COME ON! Remember what Fox taught you._"

Carefully avoiding the sharp strings she pulled a scroll from her back pouch. Unluckily for Akira one of his strings had pricked the index finger, and therefore spilling a little blood on the scroll. It activated when it came in contact with her DNA. Dropping it behind her it made a seal on the ground. Sakura's body appeared to melt into the ground when the seal was completed. He sent out a surge of chakra trying to sense where his opponent had gone. Soon his question was answered. A seal had drawn itself on the ground behind the unsuspecting boy. Grabbing his shoulders the female chucked the male towards the closest wall of the stadium. As she had planned the strings that attached the wall to the boy made the massive stone slab follow him. Once out of the path of the wall she watched and waited. When both walls collided she jumped up to the top of the wall. There was Akira sweating profusely and desperately trying to hold back the stone slab.

"Akira! Take my hand."

"I can't…I need to hold back this wall."

Sakura slid down on her back and stopped right next to the young genin. Pressing her legs against the detached wall she strained along with the boy as they attempted to push the wall back.

"Akira…can your reach that scroll attached to my side?"

"Yeah but I can only do that unless you push harder. I will get it over with quickly because your reserves are draining faster than mine."

Retrieving the scroll he gave it to her. Using one of her nails she dug into her palm and touched the scroll.

"Okay I need some of your blood to help us out of here.

"Ossu…"

He also dug into his palm with his short nails and spilled a little blood on the scroll.

"Okay…now…when I say three drop straight down."

"Whatever you say…"

Sakura dropped the scroll, and the instant it touched the ground a different type of seal appeared.

"Ready…one…two…three!"

As soon as they let go the wall started to descend on them. Luckily for them they were both small and had a little room before they would be crushed. Disappearing into the seal they both appeared in front of the entire audience. The mini-Kakashi tried to stand but failed miserably. The girl on the other hand was able to stumble to her feet.

"It seems I can not longer move Sakura. That makes you the winner."

"How? I have the smaller chakra reserves than you. How did you run out of chakra faster than me?"

"I don't know but that was a good fight. Well good luck against Zakuro…(faint)"

"How does he know that I'm going to fight Zakuro?"

"WINNER HARUNO SAKURA…NEXT MATCH…BYGATO ZAKURO AND KAN…"

"I forfeit…" came the puppet-master's voice.

"Um…Okay…WINNER BYGATO ZAKURO. That concludes today's matches of the Chuunin Selection Exams. Please come back tomorrow for the final matches."

The crowd quickly left. Many ninja stayed to help fix the stadium of any damages that may be quite hazardous in the future. Even though it was near dinner time there was still time to goof around. Sasuke had gone home and everyone else did the same. Naruto on his way back to his house took to the roofs to get there faster. Entering his house the aroma of food filled his senses.

"Mmm, one my favorite foods in the world…pizza." the blonde drooled.

"Hello Naruto, how was the third part of the chuunin exam?" a black-haired female asked.

"Well a few people forfeited and I won my first round. I fight Gaara tomorrow."

"What! Are you going to forfeit?" Zaku wondered.

"Nope. My father knew techniques to seal away the chakra of the tailed demons. Yes Gaara has a tailed demon in him. That is one reason why I did not what you to fight him."

All three of the new leaf nins were silent.

"Don't worry, trust me. I can defeat Gaara. I heard that they are going to show the last battle of the third part on the TV. You can watch it from here. Well I got to go. I see you three tomorrow after the last battle."

The blonde quickly left the house and changed into his ANBU armor. Walking along the streets he received quite a few bows of respect. Finally reaching his destination he knocked on the front door.

"Good evening Mrs. Haruno. I assume Sakura is up in her room?"

"No actually I'm right here."

"Good job today in your match. I saw the whole thing. If wasn't for you that boy would have been killed."

The girl cast down her face.

"I didn't mean to kill him in any way." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry he will be alright." Fox chuckled.

At that point the elder Haruno left.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight Sakura?" the ANBU questioned.

"I was thinking of inviting Naruto over for dinner…that is if my mother agrees."

"I could personally go get him if it is okay."

"That would be wonderful."

As soon as her mother gave the okay, Fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So I finally get to meet your boyfriend?" Mrs. Haruno teased her daughter.

"MOTHER!"

"Oh you know I'm just teasing you honey. I think it's great that you were able to get a good boyfriend."

A sudden poof interrupted their little dispute. Naruto and Fox stood side by side. Their heights looked almost exact. Both Harunos put this notice aside. The blonde boy was welcomed with a big hug from a pink haired female.

"I'm glad you made it Naruto."

"Thanks for inviting me Sakura."

"Say cheese…" a voice called.

"What?" they both looked at Fox.

A small flash blinded them for a second or so. A picture had been taken, and the ANBU had handed it to Mrs. Haruno.

"How cute!" she squealed.

"MOTHER!"

Before the young kunoichi could grab it her mother had framed it and put it on a shelf where she couldn't reach it. Still the twelve year old girl could still see the picture. The photo had both genin looking at the camera, their arms wrapped around each other, and their faces were just starting to blush.

"It's not that bad of a picture Sakura." Naruto informed.

"If you weren't my boyfriend I would smash you through that wall."

Nervously the blonde placed his hand behind his head.

"You three can wait in the living room while I prepare dinner."

"Okay." the three said.

The dinner was delicious as expected from a mother like Mrs. Haruno. At about 11:00 at night Uzumaki left the house. The next day came faster than most expect, but no one cared. Today was the day that historical fights would take place: the Uchiha prodigy against Hyuuga Prodigy, Gaara of the Sand against dead last Uzumaki Naruto, and finally the mysterious Zakuro against the smart Haruno Sakura.

"I can't wait for the first fight…it's going to be Uchiha Sasuke against Hyuuga Neji. Do you think the stadium will even be able to hold their battle?" a viewer stated.

"It would be lucky if the arena did hold up." another person answered.

At least five thousand to ten thousand more people showed up then the day before.

"This aught to be interesting…" Zakuro's voice sounded.

"Don't let that girl punch you my friend. I can say from experience that she can pack quite a punch." Akira informed.

"But unlike you I am not a wimp."

"Oh harsh man, you need to lighten up a little there are good things in this life you know."

"…"

All six ninja stood in the middle of the ring as the last people took their seat.

"IT IS TIME TO START THE FINAL FIGHTS OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM!"

The crowd cheered hysterically until the announcer raised his hands asking for silence.

"FIRST MATCH…HYUUGA NEJI…UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Once again the audience went berserk with yelling and clapping. The other four participants left the fighting area. Both prodigies stared each other down, waiting for the announcer to say start.

"Begin!"

Sasuke charged first, attempting to sweep Neji off his feet. Sensing this attack the Hyuuga jumped up. At the last second the boy noticed his error. Uchiha changed his assault.

"_Dainamikku-Entori_!"

Sasuke's foot shot up and hit Neji square in the chin. The blow sent the boy straight towards the sky. Chakra soon gathered to help the Uchiha jump. His speed was unrivaled by any displaced so far in the fights. Numerable hits were successfully applied to Neji's body. Before he had landed on the ground he wasn't looking so good. Most of Sasuke's strikes were centered on his torso. The long haired boy activated his Byakugan as the other activated his Sharingan.

"Now it's time to get busy." said the cocky younger genin.

The rest of the match consisted of many fire and Hyuuga jutsus. The most exciting part of the battle was when Sasuke charged with his Chidori blaring. That's when Neji put up his ultimate defense: _Hakkesho Kaiten_. The sphere was up the precise moment the Chidori was 1 yard away from Neji. The thing that surprised everyone is that Sasuke stood still as the Hyuuga's chakra barrier flowed around his arm. The battle was ended after that when the older genin used his _Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho_. Usually that would kill a normal human, but Sasuke was luckily that he dodged the very last 64 strikes. Even though the boy was soon knocked out he was barely able to stand.

"WINNER…HYUUGA NEJI…NEXT MATCH…UZUMAKI NARUTO…GAARA!"

Both males entered the rings staring each other down. The pure tension between them suffocated most of the people in the area.

Fox, do you see that. That gourd on his back has the one-tailed demon in it.

_Yes kit. How should we start off this match?_

Let's wait to see what he does first. That eye jutsu I activated last night and I still haven't figured it out how to turn it off. I will be able to see what he is going to do.

_We can instantly win if you seal him with the One Element Seal._

I know, but I must use it on the gourd or a major part of his body.

_He's coming get ready!_

A large wall of sand came surging towards him.

"You want to play rough fine… Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

The fire made dragon bearded its teeth and roared. Compared to the wall the dragon was not small. It was about half the size of Gaara's attack. The large flame lizard encircled Naruto with its long body.

"Ready?" Naruto seemed to be asking his friend.

Suddenly the blonde charged forward. Pulling back his arm, Naruto sent the dragon forward as his fist thrust into the sand. Instantly the sand turned to glass. The sun reflected its bright rays right into the sand nins eyes. Covering his eyes with his arms shock went throughout his entire being. There right in front of his face was the blonde.

"Hello Gaara…KATON-SOUND BARRIER BREAK!"

Time froze… Flames erupted from his shoulder blades forming wing-like structures. Time continued… Placing his forearms in a criss-cross way, the boy launch forward, catching the red head's chest with his arms. In mere milliseconds he slammed Gaara against the far wall. Only a small amount of sand had helped protect Gaara from the impact. The wall looked normal until a few seconds passed by. The wall around the sand genin's body caved in. An ear shattering sound surged throughout the entire town.

"What wa...was that…" the boy asked desperately trying to breath.

"Weren't you listening before? It's my Sound Barrier Break. I use a large amount of chakra to propel myself forward into my opponent. It has two styles Fire and Normal. The normal version just harms you, while the fire not only hurts you it also burns you. You should feel the effects about now…"

He screamed as he felt the effects of the attack. The sound was so filled with pain most of the people covered their ears. If the boy's sand barrier that covers his body hadn't of been knocked off, he would have been turned into a glass sculpture. Naruto grabbed the singed body by the color and threw him near the center of the stadium. The blonde suddenly vanished and reappeared 20 feet above Gaara. After shooting through a few hand signs Uzumaki pointed his index and middle finger at his opponent's temple. A purple chakra launched into the symbol on the left of his forehead.

"_One Element Seal!_"

Before he could let out another scream of he slipped into unconscious.

"_His demon won't bother him unless I unseal it_."

Everyone was amazed that the dead last had beaten a powerful genin.

"WINNER…UZUMAKI NARUTO…NEXT MATCH…HARUNO SAKURA…BYGATO ZAKURO!" the referee announced.

The black clad ninja jumped into the arena exactly when Sakura did.

"Ready…Begin!"

Grabbing about 20 kunai, she through them in rapid succession. Each weapon had a small pink packet ties to the end. Zakuro stood there as they began to rip his cloak apart and then bounce off his flesh. Each packet once colliding with him broke open shooting a pink powder.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" she stated as she threw a kunai with an exploding note attached to its handle.

The powder ignited the instant the note start to burn. A dome of flame soon occurred. Once it cleared Zakuro looked at the girl through closed eyes. The cloth that usual hide his eyes from people had been completely destroyed, along with his shirt, cloak, and gloves. The thing that stood out the most was a diamond shaped scar on his sternum.

"Nice try Sakura. I'll give you another free shot."

During her last attack she had circled around to his back. The boy turned himself so he could see her. His eyes were still shut for unknown reasons. Sakura charged at him. Pulling her fist back she propelled it forward. She had hit her target which was the scar on his chest.

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that."

A silverfish sphere ejected from the scar and engulfed the shirtless ninja.

"**Dragon's Blood…**" a ferocious voice called out.

A huge chakra caught everyone's attention. Zakuro stepped out of the sphere. His skin had changed to a dark grayish color. His teeth had sharpened, his ears had become pointed, and his arms were bigger than before (they looked like Nightmare's of Soul Caliber II).

"**Let's get this fight started.**" said the primal voice again.

Akira had just arrived when Zakuro had undergone his transformation.

"Oh no…Sakura better be able to handle this Zakuro, because he is in search for blood."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled at the injured boy.

"Zakuro's bloodlimit is known as dragon's blood. When he transforms, his dragon instincts kick in and he wants blood. Sakura is in a lot of trouble unless she can defeat him."

"Has anyone ever been able to defeat him?"

"No…when his teammates were killed he took his revenge on the village that housed the ninja. You're probably familiar with the village of the Jagurta."

"What! He took on the second largest village in the country of the Rock?"

"Yes. No one survived."

"Sakura…"

Sakura got lucky a few times when she dodged her opponent's attacks. She could tell he was just playing with her.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…**"

Four clones popped into view and created a circle around Sakura.

"Doton: Doryudan…" the first stated.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko…" the second said.

"**Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu**…" the real one whispered.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu…" the third announced.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu..." the last declared.

"**Earth, Ice, Darkness, Fire, and Water… CIRCLE OF THE FIVE DRAGONS!**"

The earth dragon bit her left thigh. The ice froze her right thigh. Darkness attacked her left arm while the water nearly broke her right arm. However the fire dragon shot straight towards her stomach. Strangely it seemed to be sucked into her belly. Still the kunoichi fell to the ground. All of her limbs refused to move. Blood was trickling down everywhere. Sakura had to spit just to be able to breath.

"**It's time to end this.**"

It hurt, but she still raised her head to watch him. His hands couldn't be seen by her as he went through what seemed like ten minutes of hand signs.

"**Oblivion-Final Judgment!**"

Making a crater as he jumped into the air, he entered the atmosphere.

"_What am I doing?_"

"**_Winning this fight._**" a primal voice called from inside Zakuro's head.

"_I don't want to kill her._" he retorted.

"**_It's too late now there is no one that can stop me now._**"

"_There is one…_"

"NARUTO…PLEASE STOP ME!" the silver-haired boy yelled.

"What…"

"_Fox what do I do?_" the boy asked urgently.

"_**Kit, remember that barrier I taught you?**"_

"_Yes._"

"**_Do it." _**Kyuubi called.

"_Won't it reveal too much of my power?_"

"**_What's more important Sakura or your secret?_**"

Naruto disappeared just to reappear standing over Sakura. He pricked his two longest fingers on each hand. The blonde waved his hands in the air and made a circle. Then his arms went wild as the blood made a seal in midair. He made barely a minute to complete this seal. Zakuro was about 20 feet away when the blonde finished his blood seal. Gather chakra he forced it into the seal.

"_Nine Tails Barrier-Level 1!_" he mentally screamed.

Nine tail-like structures shot out of the ground and surrounded the two genin.

"_Thank you Naruto_."

Both forces collided. Heat was building up and a lot of people had to back up. Naruto's and Zakuro's power were currently matched.

"_**Kit he's putting more chakra into his attack**_."

"_Level 2!_"

"_**Hurry up and knock him back you don't want to run out of chakra.**"_

"_Fine._" he breathed. "_Level 4!_"

The dome that surrounded Sakura and Naruto expanded and blew away Zakuro. Dust shot up everywhere. Throwing a kunai towards the hospital Naruto vanished.

"WINNER…BYGATO ZAKURO…NEXT MATCH WILL HAPPEN IN ANOTHER HOUR. PLEASE COME BACK AND WATCH HYUUGA NEJI FIGHT UZUMAKI NARUTO."

* * *

**Author: I hope you liked this chapter. Well next time on A Split Life: Naruto fights Neji. Please review.** **I'll update ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Thanks for your reviews. I am soooo sorry it took me so long for some strange reason I lost my disk and a lot of other things are causing the progress of this story to decline in submitting chapters. I am thankful for your patience as I try to hurry with these updates.**

**Starjacker: No, Naruto didn't shout the name of the barrier out loud. He thought it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Neji was known to be proud or stuck up a lot. There fight was about to begin when Sakura entered the stadium in a few bandages. Both genins had entered the fighting area.

"Your fate is seal Naruto. You will not beat me."

"Fate…it's never certain."

The Hyuuga prodigy flinched at his comment.

"Nani?"

"Didn't you hear me? How do you know if you're going to beat me when you can't see the future?"

"It was destined at birth. You will lose to me."

"I don't think so. You are in my way. I will be the one to fight Zakuro."

"BEGIN!" the official yelled.

Naruto ran at Neji full throttle. This caught the prodigy off guard and cost him dearly. With a sweeping kick the black haired boy found himself falling. Following up with a sky-ward kick Neji was shot into the air. The blonde's hands were forming fast seals as his opponent began to descent towards the earth.

"Night of a Thousand Strikes!"

Only the people how had seem the preliminaries where familiar with this technique. Naruto's skin started to strengthen in dark color until it was completely black. Propelling himself towards the falling boy his movements became a blur. He was moving so fast it looked like a black sphere was forming in mid air. Suddenly after 999 hits the black blur stopped right above Neji and piled-drived him. A small, but deep crater formed due to the last hit. The beaten up genin lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath.

"Get up Neji I know you're stronger than that."

"To bad Naruto…that this fight has to end now."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in my field of Hakke…Juken! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

The boy charged and as he struck Naruto he stated:

"Two strikes…four strikes…eight strikes…sixteen strikes…thirty-two strikes…sixty-four strikes!"

The blonde stood there for a moment as the damage was being dealt. Slowly grabbing a small scroll he let the blood that was coming out of his mouth drop on it.

"You just made a big mistake Hyuuga. Sacred Shadow Mimic! Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

"Two strikes…four strikes…eight strikes…sixteen strikes…thirty-two strikes…sixty-four strikes!"

After Naruto had finished he stood over the defeated prodigy.

"What did you do?" the confused male asked.

"It's a technique that my father gave to me. I can mimic any technique except a Bloodline Limit. When I activate it I can instantly use the same attack that was used against me on the person who did it. Luckily for me, that's not the only thing it does. It also cancels the effect your attack did."

"WINNER…UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Almost all the crowd cheered.

"THE FINAL MATCH! BYGATO ZAKURO! (Applause) UZUMAKI NARUTO! (Extreme applause)"

"_**Hey kit…it seems we have over-looked our friend. Inside of him dwells my best friend and comrade. The seven winged dragon Socrate.**"_

"_Have you two ever fought physically?_"

"_**Yes, but eventually I would always win. However he is not someone you should underestimate. His strategic knowledge almost rivals my own. Get ready kid this will be the fight of your life."**_

"Begin!" the announcer yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone braced themselves expecting a great attack to begin the historical fight, but it never came.

"So, Naruto it seems that we are going to have impress this crowd today."

"It does seem that way. How should we start?"

"First you can take off those 4 weights you have on. One on each arm and one on each leg. Then we can see how our swordsmanship is."

"Hai."

The blonde instantly threw 4 sets of weights that made a large indent in the ground and wall.

"Now can we get started?" Naruto challenged.

"Yes we shall."

The first impact sent a shock wave knocking down some of the first few rows of people over. After exchanging a few more blows Uzumaki slammed his sword into the ground.

"Ancient Dark Technique: Shadow Assault!"

Picking his sword from the ground the young boy charged straight as his opponent. When he was about 10 feet from him it seemed as though Naruto split in two and began to run circles around Zakuro. Every second that passed another 'copy' of the genin would appear. Once in a while a blade would strike out at the dragon child, but he would dodge it just barely. As the boys ran nothing seemed to be effected by his running. No sound was made, no dirt was kicked up, and especially Zakuro didn't seem to be able to move anymore.

"Sandaime, that boy appears to be able to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu pretty well."

"Your wrong Kazekage, those aren't clones at all—"

"Chakra Blade!" Naruto screamed.

All of the blades increased longer than any sword anyone had ever seen. By now there were about 50 Naruto's running around their enemy. After that last statement one by one they sprinted towards Zakuro. Each time one would finish its four slashes it would disappear. When the real one was left he stretched his blade into the sky and came down for the final blow.

"Final Stage: Oblivion!"

There was a long pause as everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Zakuro, sorry about that freezing technique I used on you before I started my last jutsu. You will now feel all one hundred ninety-seven attacks."

Dust shot forth covering the entire area, an ear-shattering sound pierced the sky, and finally everything went quiet. "WI—" the announcer began.

"It's not over yet." Naruto interrupted.

A minute passed before a silver chakra hand launched from the smoke. Wrapping around the blonde a deep roar sliced the air.

"**That's pretty impressive, container of Kyuubi.**"

"_Oh no! When a demon carrier is fighting another carrier both demons will emerge to fight each other._" Sandaime shouted mentally.

The scene had completely cleared. Four silver chakra wings were sprouting from Bygato's back. The people now noticed the demon chakra and froze in their seats. Naruto broke free of the grasp before speaking.

"Socrate…it's about time you came out. _Even though this is a chuunin exam this will be fun. I see that Zakuro can handle that many stages of his Bijyuu._ However you will not beat me. If you want to lose then continue to fight me."

"_**Socrate has a lot of pride. If you taunt him he will fight you. Be careful, you might have to enter your tail-stages too. That last attack you did should have taken at least half his chakra away. You at least still have eighty percent left.**"_

"_Got it Kyuubi. Arigatou._"

"_**No problem. Go get him**."_

"**So Naruto**, **I think I'll just take you out in one move.**"

The blonde prepared himself while Socrate/Zakuro went through one hundred signs.

"_**Kit! He's doing his ultimate attack. I know you haven't mastered that last jutsu I taught you but you must do it now.**"_

Both ninja finished their jutsus at the same time.

"**Apocalypse!**"

"Heaven's Gift!"

The genin's arms rose to the sky. A large dark ball formed in the outstretched of Zakuro and as for Naruto's attack it was hard to explain. There was nothing in forming in his hands. Well actually everyone in the town felt a slight pulling on their bodies. Then suddenly a little flame materialized in front of everything that could be considered living. Vegetation, animals, people, and other things had a little flame floating near them. All the flames were different colors, and some where colors some people haven't ever seen before started to travel to Naruto. All the small fires swirled in a large sphere.

"**LET'S END THIS NOW!**" they both yelled.

Whipping their arms down their attacks were sent to intercept each other. Naruto on instinct jumped up to the top of the seating area and went through about twenty different hand signs.

"Everyone hold on tight!" he ordered the multitude of watchers. "_Nine Tails Barrier! Level 7! _"

A red wall formed in front of the entire audience protecting them from harm. It took forever for the scene to clear. Zakuro had finally reached his last stage…the seventh wing had grown from the boy's back.

"_Kyuubi, should I use the Four Elements Seal?_"

"_**Maybe, that is, if you can get close enough to him. The only thing is that I sense that snake-Sannin around here somewhere. We might need him if anything happens.**"_

"_Hai! So do the sealing and then unseal. I have a plan and I hope it works._"

Naruto charged once again with his sword held high.

"Graveyard of the Fallen!"

About 1000 weapons shot from the ground trapping Zakuro. Thanks to his dragon abilities none of them could even cause a scratch. Breaking free from his trap he searched for his opponent. Finally locating him near the wall the young male ran forward. Gathering chakra into his hand he attempted to destroy Naruto with one hit. The killer intent was almost suffocating for the crowd. Suddenly when he reached his intended target it vanished. It was a mere genjutsu how come he didn't sense it. Then he felt a slight weight on his legs and arms. Turning around he saw the Uzumaki kid. Touching all four of the weights that were on Zakuro he increased the actual weight of them by 100 times. Quickly Zakuro's arms fell to the ground along with the rest of his body. Lastly Naruto did a few signs and held his open fist over the diamond-shaped scar.

"Forfeit or I'll seal up your chakra and you'll lose anyway. It's your choice Socrate."

"**Your proposition is reasonable. Fine I forfeit, but you owe me a rematch Kyuubi's con…I mean Naruto.**"

"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO! THAT CONCLUDES THE CHUUNIN SELECTION EXAMS! THANK YOU FOR WATCHING!"

That Night

Naruto sat on a hospital bench as a nurse busily checked his body for any abnormalities. Finding none she said he could go. Sakura was outside when he exited.

"How is Sasuke?" she asked.

"He is fine for now. The only thing damaged was his pride."

Sakura giggled at that comment.

"Well are you going to take me out to dinner or what?" she assumed putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Sweeping his girlfriend off her feet he walked towards the middle of town.

"Where would you like to go?" he inquired.

"How about Ichiraku's?"

"You know me way too much."

Once they sat down a young woman asked them for their order. Instantly seeing the stand's best customer she already knew what the blonde wanted.

"What would you like Ms. um…"

"Haruno Sakura, and you are?"

"Ayame. Glad to meet you. So what would you like?"

"Green tea and 2 miso ramen please."

"Right away!"

A small crash was heard.

"Sakura please wait here. I'll be right back." standing up as he informed her.

A katana slid its way in front of his neck.

"Step away from the girl boy!"

Calmly he addressed the stranger.

"What do you want?"

"The girl is coming with us."

"Says who?" the blonde asked.

"Orochimaru, now if you'll be so kind as to…"

The man able to finish his sentence for his own arm was bent the opposite direction and his blade was through his heart.

"Sakura we need to get out of here."

That second an alarm went off.

"Just as I thought."

"What? Naruto what is going on?" she demanded.

Suddenly 2 ANBU showed up.

"Fox Orochimaru, the Sand and Sound are attacking the village."

A poof of smoke revealed that Naruto was actually Fox using the henge jutsu.

"Sorry for deceiving you Sakura, but my job is to make sure you are safe. Don't worry Naruto is safe. Hawk take Ms. Haruno to her mother in the refuge."

"Ossu!"

"_Orochimaru I know what your plan is. _TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Two thousand clones instantly appeared.

"Kill any enemies, but find the Hokage!"

"Hai!" they all roared.

None could stand in their way as the sprinted throughout the entire town. Some grabbed civilians and weakened ninja's and took them to the shelter. Finally the real Fox found the Hokage. Orochimaru had trapped him in this weird purple flame-like barrier. One ninja had attempted to get through but burnt to a crisp in seconds.

"Report!" Fox ordered another ANBU

"Oh, Fox! Orochimaru had his four subordinates use this barrier to trap them inside."

"Is there any way we can get in?"

"No not that we have figured out."

**45 Minutes Later**

The Hokage had fought energetically for someone his age, but Orochimaru was still wining. Every minute they would exchange jutsus or punches. About half way in the fight they both summoned their weapons. The traitor had his sword and the Hokage had his staff. They've been fighting that way ever until Fox broke the silence.

"I got it!"

"What are you planning sir?" one of the other ANBU asked.

"Stay here and be ready for the barrier to go down."

"Okay."

The blonde jumped down to the ground. Entering the buildings front doors he was confronted by at least 50 ninja.

"Get out of my way." he demanded.

"Make us!"

"Okay."

"GRAVEYARD OF THE FALLEN!"

Thousands of weapons skewered all of them.

"Only 5 more stories left to go. How can I get rid of the others guarding the bottom? I know! Night of a Thousand Strikes!"

Even though there were only about 100 men left he was able to get up to the top quite fast. As expected the four sound nins hadn't put up a barrier on the bottom.

"_**Kit hurry I sense the Death god!**"_

"_Okay!_"

Sending chakra to his fist he punched through the roof. Grabbing one of them he pulled his prey down. Unlucky for Sakon and Ukon they were dead before they knew what happened. Instantly the purple walls fell. Jumping through the ceiling he found himself looking at the Death god. The Hokage had grabbed Orochimaru and had begun to rip the soul out of him. The snake ninja's sword was also sticking through the Sandaime. Fox had just appeared when the Death god slashed down with his dagger.

"NO!" the blonde screamed.

It was too late. The snake's arms were cut and sealed inside of the Hokage. No one would ever be able to describe what happened next. A killer intent that rivaled the Kyuubi's burst from the ANBU. The pressure around Orochimaru increased dramatically and the heat also raised by a double digit number. Suddenly the Sannin felt a hot, powerful hand grip his throat. The man's eyes slowly looks down at the hand. A red aura was literally bursting from this ANBU's body.

"Who are you?"

"**_Your death._**" came the anger filled boy.

Only pain seemed to greet the Sannin as the life seemed to be leaving. The only things he heard was three voices calling out to him.

"Lord Orochimaru!" the rest of the Sound Four yelled.

Both of Fox's arm felt a slight pain. Several katanas desperately tried to slice through his hand. After succeeding, all three had a hard time ripping the hand off there master's throat. As the hand began to regenerate the sound nins leapt as fast as they could away from him. Once his hand was back he tried to go after them but a small noise caught his sensitive ears.

"F…Fox…" an elderly voice coughed.

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

The killer intent subsided and the excessive chakra dispersed.

"Good job on becoming a chuunin Naruto." the old man breathed.

Naruto didn't know how to react. How long had the Hokage known? By now all of Kohona's main ninjas showed up. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Fox's teammates, Iruka, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and many other powerful allies stood behind the ANBU. Something strange happened next. As Naruto stood an invisible force seemed to touch his mask. Cracks formed and shattered the mask. If it had been a normal situation Naruto would have been grinning inside to see all the shocked faces.

"_I wonder how life is going to change now._" Naruto thought blankly.

* * *

**Author: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next one will be awesome. Tell me what you think and I'll listen to any suggestions you have. I update whenever my schedule allows it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Thanks for your reviews. Well here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Reviewers: **

_-Dual Rasengan-_

**Thank you for your compliment. It helps me write better for my reviewer's enjoyment.**

_-stoictimer-_

**In a sense Orochimaru is in Naruto's grasp because he can still feel the effects of whatever Naruto/Fox did.**

_-Serry2-_

**Yes Naruto showed up in a mask just like I stated in the first chapter. No the copy technique is just like performing a technique into a reflecting mirror. Yes it's true that the Hakke requires the Byakugan to be extremely effective, but when like I said before it's like performing into a reflecting mirror. So that means that wherever Neji hit Naruto, Naruto hit Neji. I hope that clears up the situation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Naruto stood there watching them with emotionless eyes.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started.

"I will not answer any questions here. If you want to ask me something, find me."

It seemed to the onlookers that Naruto started to fade from existence but an ANBU saw him jumping over the Hokage Monument. Suddenly Sandaime's body began to move. Staying on the ground a poof of smoke covered the area. The Copy Cat Nin was the first to see it.

"Akira what are you doing here?"

"Is that…the way…to greet our Hokage's savior?"

"What did you do boy?" a random jounin yelled.

Lifting up his shirt they all gasped. There inscribed on his stomach was half of the seal that Sandaime was suppose to fully have.

"I am a creator of useless jutsus, but one that I accidentally made I had to use today. It allows me to take the half the damage, energy, or seal that was used on someone. If I hadn't acted sooner our Hokage wouldn't have survived."

"What are you saying?" Kakashi coughed.

"He is alive but we need someone beyond the normal medic nin to bring him out of his coma."

**-With Naruto-**

The young ANBU staggered towards his front door. He was about to open his door until it swung open. Kin stood there with Dosu right behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"No our Hokage has been killed and Orochimaru got away from me."

Naruto's anger flared and both new leaf nins jumped back.

"Gomen. I almost got rid of the very thing that dictated you and killed millions of our ninja."

Kin walked to the shaken blonde but suddenly looked behind him.

"Naruto…?" she started.

"What are you doing here Zakuro?" the blonde asked.

"I sensed your chakra. Hm…It seems that the Hokage was right."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE HOKAGE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

"You are wrong Uzumaki. He is alive but he is barely holding onto life. If it wasn't for Akira, Sandaime wouldn't be alive right now."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Fine I'll explain it to you. Akira was able to save the Third from death. The Third however is in a deep coma and is incapable to get out unless we can get Tsunade the Second Sannin to come here. The Third Sannin is going to leave tomorrow."

"Thank you Zakuro. Would you like to come in and join us for a late dinner?"

"Sure."

The two had a good feast, but it was time for Naruto to find the famous Perverted Sannin. Finding him at a Ramen stand he sat down.

"So you must be Naruto or should I say Fox." the white-haired man stated casually.

"Naruto is just fine."

"I have a proposition for you. Are you interested?"

"Depends what is it?"

"I need someone to occupancy me on my journey to find Tsunade. Would you be willing to come?"

"Hai, though I have a requirement if I am to go."

"Name it."

"The girl known as Haruno Sakura will be coming too."

"Why?"

"I am under contract and must protect her. If I were to leave she would be unprotected and with what recently happened, I must have her by me at all times."

"I don't see why she can't come."

"Good… So when do we leave?"

"7:00 a.m."

"Okay. See yah then."

A poof of smoke signified his departure. Soon reappearing in front of the Haruno home he knocked on the door. Mrs. Haruno was the one to open. Noticing his ANBU clothing, but no mask she stepped back. She didn't really know what to say.

"Hello. Does Sakura know about me yet?"

"No…Listen Naruto. I have something very important to talk with you about."

"Well you have my time go ahead."

"Why do you hide your identity from Kohona?"

"You may know that I was supposed to be revered as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. You know how the people of this village like me. I didn't want to be hated my entire childhood and have to had lived with the loneliness. ANBU are extremely idolized and respected. I seek acknowledgement and encouragement."

"Well Sakura gives you both. I really don't know what else to ask you personally. Could I, um…"

"Speak to Kyuubi?"

"_You don't mind, do you fox?_"

"_**Not at all. Warn her before I take over.**"_

"Mrs. Haruno, don't be afraid of what's going to happen next."

Red chakra flowed from the boy surrounding him completely. His eyes changed to red with sharp pupils. Naruto's eye teeth elongated and his birthmarks grew.

"**_What did you want to talk to me about?_**"

The two's conversation couldn't be heard by Naruto who was in his subconscious at the moment. He pretty much just sat in the confinement of his mind. Walking towards a door he opened it and watched his good memories. A memory that caught his eye was the kiss that sent him through the a few floors of his apartment building. For some strange reason he saw that memory from a third person's view. His stomach glowed the instant Sakura's hand came in contact with his seal. Suddenly another memory jumped out at him. During Sakura's fight with Zakuro the fire dragon jutsu that hit her stomach didn't injure her at all. Why were these visions revealing themselves to him now?

"_Kyuubi!_"

"_**What kit?**"_

_"I sense that something bad is about to happen to Sakura"_

"_**How do you know?**"_

"_I just know for some strange reason._"

"_**I'm done chatting anyway**."_

"Excuse me Mrs. Haruno. I need to go check on your daughter."

Placing his mask back on he climbed the stairs. Entering her room silently he noticed a man climbing in through the window. The pink-haired girl then walked out of her bathroom drying her hair. Naruto acted silently and took the intruder with him out the window. It was a sound nin.

"What do you want with her?"

"Orochimaru wants her."

His hand turned a ghostly white. Plunging his fist into the man's stomach he demanded an explanation.

"Tell me what I need to know or else I'll increase my grip on your spine. Why is Orochimaru after Sakura?" he asked slowly increasing pressure.

"He…he said that there was something he needed from her."

"What does he need from her?"

"I don't know, but he mentioned something about some organization."

"What's its name?"

"I don't know he just told me to bring her to him."

"Useless…"

The nin felt his spine being snapped in half before his body was burned to a crisp. The kunoichi had just finished drying her hair and getting dressed for bed when Fox entered through her window.

"Hello Fox."

"Hello Sakura. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I have something very important I need to do tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a short journey to find Tsunade, the Second Sannin and most famous medicnin."

"Who is going on this journey?"

"Naruto and Jiraiya the third Sannin."

"Um, sure. I just have to ask my mother about it."

"Go ahead."

The ANBU sat on the ceiling thinking over what the sound nin had said.

"_An organization is after her, she has something important to a man of Orochimaru's status…this doesn't make sense at all._" the boy thought "_Kyuubi do you have anything to contribute to this?_"

"_**I wish I did. While Sakura and you sleep I'll have a little chat with Mrs. Haruno.**"_

"_Okay but you better tell me what you found out._"

"_**Yeah, Yeah…**" _Kyuubi snorted.

Sakura then entered her room. Seeing the ninja on the ceiling she slightly giggled at how silly he looked. Just then he appeared in front of her.

"What did she say?"

"It's okay for me to go."

"Good. Now rest up you leave tomorrow."

**On The Road**

The three Kohona ninja's walked side by side in silence. It wasn't until the first city they stopped in before they began to talk.

"Naruto, Sakura, I want you to enjoy yourself for today. I have some information I need to get."

"Hai Jiraiya." Naruto answered briskly.

The chuunin and genin started to walk away from the pervert.

"Naruto!"

"What Ero-sennin?"

"You brat…make sure you keep your guard up."

"I know now go do whatever you need to do before we get out of this city fast. I have a very bad feeling."

"I'll try. Have fun. Take her somewhere special."

"Just go."

The blonde took the genin by the arm and lead her to the top of a large building.

"Do you see anywhere you would like to go?" he asked.

"Over there."

There were about 100 different stands. The first one they stopped at was one with masks. Naruto bought a very expensive one. The lower half of the mask was able to retract so that the person could eat while having it on. Sakura chose one that had the face of a fox, but you could tell it was feminine. Sakura couldn't see through hers so she just wore it on the back of her neck. Naruto on the other hand wore his knew mask with the lower part retracted. Something bothered the kunoichi, he seemed very familiar but lazily she blew it off. Reaching some games she did everyone possible. Dart throwing was one she could always win at. Naruto entered this small tournament that was held like very month to determine who was the best in taijutsu. The boy had the upper-hand sense he was trained in an actual ninja village. The grand prize was an all expense weekend at Kohona's finest bathhouse. The boy thought he would save them for later.

"Sakura I believe it's time we waited for Ero-Sennin at the motel."

"Okay Naruto."

Jumping towards their destination they did not notice a pair of eyes watching them. They didn't have to wait for long as the Sannin jumped into the room.

"Did you find out were she is?" the boy asked.

"Yes. She's in a town twenty miles north from here."

"Good let's get going before someone shows up."

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

"Itachi Uchiha…he is after me again." Naruto answered.

Just as the boy spoke the S-class nukenin broke down the door.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I see you have the worthless girl with you F-" Kisame spoke rather cockily.

"Jiraiya! Take Sakura out of here now!"

"But-" Sakura started.

"**NOW!**" he practically roared.

The Sannin almost wet himself as he took the pink-haired girl in his arms and leaped into the distance.

"So little Naruto is trying to keep his identity a secret from her…interesting. Wonder what would happen if she found out." Kisame mocked.

"Shut up sharky…I could end your life faster than I did with the other members of your organization."

Naruto lifted his left hand and three rings appeared on them.

"As you can see I have already taken down three of your comrades."

The shark ninja gritted his teeth in anger before charging at the boy. Sword held above his head he descended upon the chuunin. Sadly for him the shark nin found his own sword sticking in his stomach and out his back.

"How…" he asked before collapsing, dead.

Pulling the sword with one quick movement the blonde sliced off his ring and caught it. The blade tried to retaliate but suddenly was filled with a dominating chakra that soon made it choose a new master. Naruto had done much study on the swordsmen of the mist. Kisame was one of them and also discovered that his sword had a mind of its own. It will only obey the master it chooses unless it is somehow 'humbled', in a sense, to choose a new owner. Adding the fourth ring to his collection he stared down Itachi.

"I suggest you retreat for now Itachi. Your ultimate Sharingan will not work on a jutsu I have learned."

"I highly doubt that Naruto."

"Try me…" he challenged.

The Uchiha charged instantly launching a fire jutsu. Since Naruto had the Demon of Fire in him it had no effect and in fact gave him more energy. However the missing nin was able to pin him to the wall. Holding his neck he peered into his eyes as he ultimate Sharingan activated. After completing his attack Itachi stumbled a bit but regained his composure. Thinking his genjutsu worked he dropped the supposedly limp body.

"Ha…is that the best you got?"

The young ANBU was sweating profusely as he used the wall as support.

"How?"

Opening his closed eyes the old ANBU captain noticed the weirdly designed eyes. They had the usual red color to them and the same slit down the middle, but that wasn't the only thing. On the sides of the iris they were strange black markings extending from the center slit. It was hard to imagine that another eye jutsu existed other than the Sharingan and Hyuuga Bloodline.

"I will advise you to leave now. I will not be the one to kill you. I have promised myself that I will allow Sasuke to kill you so he can live a normal life and revive his clan."

The confused ninja disappeared. Pulling out a scroll he wrote down some complicated figures and sealed the new sword he got into it. Resting for a while he then jumped towards the town his sensei had described earlier. Sakura had tried to break free of the man's grasp but all was in vain. The man's hold on her would probably never loosen. Once she gave in the blonde instantly appeared beside them.

"How'd it go?" the elder man asked.

"I was barely able to escape."

The older male gave the boy a look that said 'tell me later'. Nodding they continued towards the town. Being ninjas it didn't take long for them to finally enter their desired city.

"She should be…"

"BOOM!"

A large cloud of smoke blew up near the far end of the place. A grey snake rose from the smoke hissing loudly.

"**Orochimaru…**" a primal voice spat.

Naruto took off destroying the building's roof. Sakura watched the snake as is suddenly disappeared into thin air.

**With Tsunade and Orochimaru**

The second Sannin watched as a mere boy took out one of her former teammate's snakes.

"**Hello Orochimaru!**" the blonde growled.

It was the very first time Tsunade had never seen such fear, or any fear at all for that matter, in those yellow-slitted eyes.

"Y-you! No it can't be!"

"**Did you miss me you snake?** **First you tried to kill the third, and then you put one of your stupid seals on Uchiha Sasuke. What's next?**"

**Flashback**

_Naruto walked into Sasuke's room to find Kakashi looming over the boy inspecting his neck._

"_What's wrong with him sensei?"_

"_Orochimaru placed one of his curse seals on him. So far he has been able to survive the first stage of the curse. Naruto I have a question for you."_

"_I told everyone that if they wanted to ask me something they would have to find me. Luckily for you I came to you."_

"_To tell the truth I have many questions but they can wait. For now I'll ask you one. Why was I not able to see your ANBU tattoo during our mission with the bridge builder?"_

"_A future family technique if you need to know. I will be sending quite a few new Kekkai Genkais with these abilities I have."_

_There was a long silence before Naruto spoke again._

"_Kakashi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Be sure to get that sealed or something. From what I have learned about the Uchiha boy is that he is searching for power no matter what the cost. I don't know why but something tells me he will probably try to leave for Orochimaru's if he gets the chance."_

"_I watch him. Oh and Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't forget to drop by my house soon. I have something I want to show you."_

"_Hai sensei. See ya!"_

**End of Flashback**

Kabuto watched his master shake a little before he regained his composure.

"What are you talking about boy? I killed the third with these two hands of mine. Sasuke is someone who looks very promising for being my new body. Kukukukukuku…"

"Ha! You're wrong! Thanks to your cockiness you didn't even notice that the Hokage had someone protecting him from the jutsu he used to take away your arms. The Hokage is still alive you idiot."

"It can't be true! Tsunade remember our deal I will expect an answer in seven days."

As he jumped away the feminine blonde watched her feet. The boy in front of her lifted her chin with his finger.

"Hello Tsunade."

The closeness of him made her suddenly whip her arm at him. Naruto stopped her arm before she even had a chance to connect.

"If you'll excuse me. I have something to do." he bowed before leaving.

Jiraiya had just finished paying for the roof that his lousy student had ruined when that very same person showed up. Pulling off his mask and sticking it into one of his pockets he spoke.

"She's this way, but we must hurry. I think she is going to leave this place very soon."

"Whatever kid."

It took them 5 minutes to catch up with the fleeing pig, a young looking woman, and their main target. The longhaired blonde didn't look their way when her teammate called her name. It took about three times before Sakura came up to her hand tapped her left shoulder.

"Jiraiya just leave me alone!"

The famous Medic-nin attempted to smack who she thought was the Jiraiya. At the last moment she noticed it was the girl that had come with them. Even with her great power she couldn't have stopped herself. The fist was coming down in a diagonal direction. Before her attack connected she felt something touch her hand. Watching as the boy touch his elbow to her fist and then followed movement of her arm she wondered what he was planning. Finally it hit her. He was transferring the power of her blow. As he struck the ground the crater that came afterwards was bigger then she had thought. Apparently her anger had blinded her accurate accumulation of chakra. Everyone was knocked off their feet.

"_How did that boy do that,_" She didn't hear a sound of bones cracking. "_especially without harming himself?_"

Naruto stood up and helped Sakura up. Tsunade kept staring at the pink haired girl the whiskered boy saved.

"Tsunade!" her comrade yelled getting her attention.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" she barked.

"Just to take you and everyone to a restaurant so we can talk."

"Fine…"

Walking into a somewhat large place they sat and were served.

"First, tell me your names."

"Haruno Sakura…Uzumaki Naruto."

"Gomen about early Sakura. Some people just don't know when to shut up."

"It's okay."

"Yo Blonde!" the medicnin shouted.

"Hai?" Naruto countered.

"How were you able to do that?"

"…Reflex I guess…Jiraiya may be a pervert but he is an excellent teacher."

"Okay…so why did you want to talk to me?"

"The Council of Kohona has asked you to be the fifth Hokage."

"Why would I want to have such a worthless job and throw my life away? The past four Hokages have thrown their lives away, and for what, their village? Only a fool wants that kind of occupation."

Before anyone knew it Naruto had summoned both of his large blades and criss-crossed them around Tsunade's neck.

"Watch your mouth!"

"You dare challenge me boy!"

"Anyone who disgraces the name or sacrifices of the protectors of my village will be beaten. Even if they are a woman or person of high status."

"Let's take this outside!"

Unsummoning his swords he stepped out of the restaurant.

"Shall we begin?"

"Think you can handle me?" he mocked.

"I only need one more finger to beat you."

"I highly doubt that."

Naruto charged pulling on a black glove.

"Heaven's Gift." the boy whispered.

Just like before little flames of chakra came from every direction and formed into a large sphere above the boy's head. Suddenly black strings shot from the glove surrounding the massive chakra ball. The strain of the wires could be heard as the energy was compressed into a softball size mass.

"_That can't be…can it?_"

Before she knew it he was right in front of her. Slamming her finger into the ground she attempted to sweep him off his feet. At the last second he jumped. Striking forward with the ball of chakra she winced in fear. Pain never surged through her body and when she opened her eyes more fear appeared. The sphere was inches away from her throat. Before she could ask he tossed the attack into the air. A few seconds passed and a low rumble occurred.

"You were saying? If you're thinking that my attack is the Rasengan you are mistaken. So far all I can do is this…"

A swirl of visible chakra started to rotate counterclockwise.

"So kid why do you care so much about the Hokage?"

"I will be the next Hokage!"

She did a double take. For a moment there she thought she saw her loved ones where the boy was standing.

"Fool!"

"FOOL? Is trying to protect the people dear to you, keep people safe, be a person someone can always trust being a fool? If those things are then you have sunken lower than Orochimaru. I'm out of here."

His body disintegrated into the air. Everyone was speechless. Naruto had beaten a Sannin without breaking a sweat.

"Jiraiya how was Naruto able to do that?" Sakura pondered.

"There are more things about him then you know." the pervert answered.

"What are they?"

"That is him and him alone to tell you."

Tsunade stood and walked in a bar. Her assistant was about to follow her when the white-haired man stopped her. He then walked in and sat down next to his confused friend.

"Tsunade…" her friend said getting her attention.

"Please don't speak…"

"No problem. You talk when you want to."

By the time the tenth drink had come they were pretty relaxed.

"What is with that boy? How could he have defeated me so easily?"

"You insulted his dream. How could he not try and fight you?"

"What?"

"Yes, just like your brother and boyfriend wanted to be Hokage that blonde idiot wants to be one too. If I remember him saying: _I will become Hokage and everyone will acknowledge my existence!_"

The female didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I'll make a wager with you pervert."

"What is it?"

"I bet that he can't master the Rasengan in one week. If he can he will get this necklace."

"WHAT! That necklace is your prized possession and it worth more than anything in this world. Why give it to Naruto, a simple chuunin?"

"He thinks he can be Hokage…he has to prove it to me. If he doesn't master the technique then he is a fool."

**Seven Days Later**

Somehow the blonde kunoichi had gotten away from everyone's surveillance.

"Naruto have you seen Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I know where she is. I can smell that snake b…"

"Let's get going!" Shizume yelled.

All four shot off with Naruto leading them. They found her in the middle of a large and seemly endless plain. Tsunade was about to heal Orochimaru when a kunai interrupted it.

"Kabuto what is the meaning of this?"

"I sensed a killer intent master."

"Thank you Kabuto now I believe we should get going."

"Oh no you're not!"

The blonde Sannin slammed her hands on the ground summoning a large slug. The snake nin summoned his large snake. Cursing it yelled at its 'master'.

"You better have one-hundred sacrifices for this Orochimaru."

"Sure just kill them."

"**Orochimaru!**"

He froze at the voice.

"What is wrong Orochimaru? That little squirt frightens you?"

"Manda kill him first!"

"Whatever…"

The snake launched at the boy.

"Katsuyu! Save Naruto!"

"Hold on Tsunade. Wait and watch."

"Bring it on snake! **Kyuubi Reincarnation Jutsu**!"

"_What is he doing?_" they all wondered.

Suddenly an eclipse occurred and blinded everyone due to the darkness. Manda couldn't see his target so he went back to 'sitting' upright. Every second was like eternity.

"It's about time you feel my wrath!"

The sun was soon revealed. Naruto's appearance had changed dramatically. Red was the main color that covered his body. He had a bone-white headband with the Kohona symbol etched into it. The headband continued until it reached the side of his head and added a red point to his ears. His face was hidden but that didn't matter at the time. His torso was covered in a blood red armor-like covering. Two large, prism-shaped spikes sprouted from his shoulder blades while smaller spikes came from his spinal column. Some more blade structures were protruding from the shoulders and elbows. His lower body was covered in the same blood-red armor. His hands and feet were sheltered by claw-like armor. When the boy lifted his head everyone stared even more. Naruto's features had a red mask that only showed his eyes and teeth. The mask didn't stick out far but if you looked straight into his face it would look like a fox. Manda laughed before striking out at the chuunin.

"Now DIE!"

"…"

The blonde didn't respond. All he did was lift his arm up and stop the large snake from advancing. Suddenly nine tails sprouted from the bottom of his spine. Jumping on the head Naruto sunk the tails through Manda's head and into the ground. A semi-large ball of swirling chakra began to take form in his open fist. However this radiated more power and was seemingly more unstable than a regular Rasengan should be. They all watched as the attack ripped apart the large snake.

"Odama Rasengan!"

Next Naruto wrapped Orochimaru arms and legs with eight of his tails. The ninth was used to launch Kabuto several miles away.

"Now Orochimaru…why are you after Sakura?"

"Why would I tell…ugh."

The ninth tail entered his stomach. It twisted a little to add to the pain.

"Believe me when I say this but if you don't tell me I can kill you anytime I want. Knowing you, I highly doubt that you want to leave this world. One of your men told me that an organization was after her. What is this organization?" the boy demanded.

"Ever heard of the group Akatsuki?"

"Why are they after her? She doesn't have a bijyuu in her!"

"Kukukuku! How little you know! Kukukukukuku!"

* * *

**Author: Well sorry to leave you hanging but that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed all 4600 words. The next chapter should be quite good. If you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions. Well please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: I'm glad to hear all of your responses. Sorry I haven't update in a long time. I don't really have access to the Internet during the summer. Well here are the answers for your questions.**

_-full-metal-sousuke_-

**Thank you for helping me correcting a mistake in the last chapter.**

_-Jczavala-_

**Actually I really didn't base it on anything. I came up with it by my self. As for your suggestion I thank you for it but as you said I already have a plan.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Naruto glared into the snake's eyes and twisted his tail once again.

"Talk!" he barked.

"Naruto, your precious Sakura is in grave danger. Kuku kuku…she is merely a tool that Akatsuki needs."

"For what!"

"She is the key to ripping that demon fox out of your body. Mrs. Haruno has kept Sakura from ever hearing that she contained in herself a two-tailed fox. Before the Nine tails was sealed in you the fourth received information that the king of demons was going to attack Kohona. So he devised a plan to make sure that this demon couldn't escape from whom he sealed the demon in without a 'key'. Sakura's mother offered her daughter to be the key. Your father refused but you know how stubborn a Haruno is. Heck I should know I killed her father! Kuku kuku kuku."

The rage and killer intent that radiated from him surpassed the last one that Orochimaru had experienced. The tails yanked, dislocated and then completely separated the traitor's arms and legs. Blood dripped off of everything in a 20 foot radius. The ninth tail shot through his torso. Soon it had wrapped itself around the entire body. More pressure was applied and the body snapped like a twig. Sadly for Kabuto he witnessed the whole thing. Acting completely in rage he attacked the armored fiend. With a simply whip of a tail the medic nin was down and out. The blonde walked over to the stunned group.

"Sakura, come with me. We have a lot of things to talk about."

The Sannins watched the couple stroll away. They soon followed. However if they had staid longer they would have seen Orochimaru's body change into another person's body. The snake nin erupted from the ground.

"Kukukuku. Naruto has a lot to learn before he can kill me. He is only 75 as strong as I am. It seems as though I'm becoming lazy in my age. Kabuto let's go."

"Hai master."

-**With Naruto and Sakura**-

The jutsu wore off and Naruto returned to his original self. It had taken a lot out of him.

"Naruto what was that jutsu you used?"

"It's the Kyuubi Reincarnation Jutsu. Kyuubi's body was destroyed but matter can never be completely destroyed. I gathered the Kitsune's bones to my body and then Kyuubi gave them a form. Once this jutsu is complete I become a smaller, but powerful Kyuubi duplicate. So technically I become the Fox Demon himself."

"Wow. That's amazing. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I finally figured out why those men where after you when you were ten, at the bridge during the Wave country mission, and during the evasion of Orochimaru's forces." she was going to say something but he stopped her. "A group known as Akatsuki is after you to get to me. You see Sakura, before the Kyuubi was sealed my father got advanced notice of the attack. Using a demon of the same species he sealed it within a baby. This was to make sure that if someone tried to release Kyuubi they would need the 'key'. By now you have probably figured out who the baby was."

"It was me. That still doesn't explain the reason you were sent through the floors in your apartment. Also the time when I was hit straight in the stomach with a fire jutsu and it had no effect. This is all confusing."

Tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"The demon fox that was sealed in you was the Demon Lord's girlfriend. Her chakra reacted with his chakra and they repelled each other. As for the fire jutsu, foxes are known for their resistance to fire jutsus and ability to do devastating fire attacks. I bet that you have also figured out my other identity too."

"You're an ANBU. Why are you on my team then? You should be leading it."

"My life as Naruto was horrible. No one believed in me and I was alone. As Fox I was respected, honored, acknowledged. I would have told you when you were ready and I think that you are now. Now I am a chuunin I don't really have to hide my abilities anymore. Soon I will assume the rank of ANBU. When we get home I will challenge the ANBU captain. I believe I can beat him."

"Who else knows, and is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Your mother and ever powerful ninja in the village. Only Kakashi and Jiraiya have actually talked to me about it. As for your second question I don't have anything else to tell. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner…"

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I am thankful that you finally told me. I respect the fact that you wanted acknowledgement and respect, but that is what I am for. You don't need an entire village to accept your existence if you have someone who loves you by your side."

"Thank you Sakura."

He kissed her tenderly and she returned it with more passion. The pervert was watching until Tsunade pulled him away by the throat. If there was a couple he should never peep on it was these two. Their love for each other seemed to grow stronger with each new experience. The famous medicnin didn't know exactly what they spoke about. It was their personal business not hers. She would give the boy that necklace as soon as they returned.

-**The Next Day**-

The group was off once again after they had stopped for the first time. Their trip didn't last a long time. About four hours of full-throttle sprinting and they had arrived.

"Tsunade you are here!" the chuunin guard exclaimed.

"Where is my sensei?" her patience was at an all time low right now.

"Gomen! He is this way."

The Sannin followed the young ninja.

"Naruto where are you going?" Jiraiya asked.

Pulling on his ANBU mask he answered flatly.

"I have some business with someone."

"Good luck Naruto." Sakura whispered.

"What are you going to do Sakura?" the other Sannin asked.

"I'm going to see if Sasuke is doing okay."

Shizune went with Jiraiya to see what Tsunade was going to do for the former Hokage. In a large secret stadium metal clanged together, jutsus were exchanged, and tactics were made and shattered. If it hadn't been for the massiveness of the arena it would have been destroyed. Both ANBU were breathing heavily. The taller one attempted one last jutsu before he was attacked, but the shorter one was faster. The jutsu wasn't completed and the chakra was wasted. The ANBU Captain was beaten. The victor picked up his recent superior with some difficulty. Some medics tried to help and were waved off by the older ninja.

"Fox, you have grown a lot since I first saw you join the ranks."

"Thank you but you need to save your energy."

"Just take me to the meeting room and I will announce you the new **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai Captian."

"Ossu."

-**With Sakura**-

She entered the Uchiha's room. His first words didn't surprise her.

"Where is the dobe?"

"He'll be here soon." she assured him.

"Where have you been Sakura?"

"I was fetching the fifth Hokage with Naruto and Jiraiya."

"Whatever." he said coldly.

A mark on his neck caught her attention. Before she could get a good look at it he turned his head her way.

"What are you staring at?" he demanded.

"Nothing at all."

Just then Naruto walked in.

"Yo, teme."

"…"

Sasuke glared at the boy.

"_I wonder how strong he truly is._" the survivor thought.

"Naruto…you and me now."

"You want to fight me?"

Kyuubi I'm stilled winded from the earlier battle.

_**Still you need to fight him just to show him who the new ANBU captain is.**_

I can't do that.

_**Why is that?**_

He is very proud and if he learned that I am who I am he will probably try to leave the village.

_**At least he can't go to Orochimaru.**_

For some strange reason I think you are wrong.

_**Why do you say that?**_

The Orochimaru I fought was too easy to defeat. Even with that powerful jutsu the teme would still be nuisance.

_**I hope we get rid of him soon if we already haven't.**_

"Well dobe? Are you too scared to fight me?"

"No I was just thinking of how silly you look in that bed."

Jumping out of his bed he glared at the blonde. His Sharingan was visible and swirling counterclockwise. That's when Naruto activated his newest eye jutsu. The circle pupil sharpened into a slit and weird designs branched off of it.

"Bring it Uchiha!"

"Uzumaki…" Sasuke spat as though it was a curse word.

The two journeyed to the roof of the hospital.

"Before we start put on your forehead protector."

"Why bother? This battle won't even last long enough for you to even put a scratch on my forehead."

"_You're right…I'll beat you to bloody pulp. Even if I only have fifteen percent of my strength right now._"

"Let's get this over with dobe."

"You make the first move teme."

"Chidori!"

Going through a few hand signs he grabbed his right hand. Electricity surged into his open palm. Sharingan met experienced red.

"Are you afraid to fight me?"

"No…I'm afraid you don't have a chance."

"YOU'RE ALL TALK!" Sasuke screamed charging.

"Rasengan!"

The wind picked up. Whipping around it gathered into Naruto's right palm. Soon the space in between the two began to decrease dramatically. Sakura, who had been watching the entire time, ran in between the males.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

The prodigy's battle cry roared over her desperate attempt to cease the battle. Closing her eyes, blood splattered everywhere. No painful scream filled the air, but for some strange reason the chirping sound was gone. However there was still a constant motion of air. Prying the eyelids off her eyes Sakura stared at the scene before her. Kakashi was on the ground underneath the two boys. A hand was going through Naruto's left shoulder and it was almost touching her chest. Sasuke couldn't believe what he witnessed. The dobe had grabbed Kakashi and threw him down, jumped in front of Sakura, pushed his chidori away from his right shoulder, and had done this in one or two seconds. Suddenly hearing a swirling of compressed chakra he turned his attention to the ball almost pressing against his forehead.

"Why scratch your forehead when I can get rid of it altogether."

Once the Rasengan was dispelled Naruto grabbed the right hand of his rival and yanked it out. The wound began to heal instantly.

"What are you?"

"A friend. If you would only open your eyes Sasuke, and see the people around you who care for you; you would know what a friend is." coughing out some blood he continued. "Sorry Kakashi, but you must not interfere. There are things that should not be stopped."

Stepping off his former teacher the blonde stuck out his arm. A large eagle landed and then whispered in his ear.

"Hai. Tell her I'll be there soon."

The bird knobbed and flew off.

"Good bye Team 7 hopefully you'll either find your third member or you will become jounin soon."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"I am no longer your partner teme."

Once a few hand signs were done white armor, two large swords, four golden rings, a large black cloak, and a fox mask appeared.

"Sasuke…train. Your revenge cannot be obtained if you don't train. Orochimaru may have given you a proposition, but he doesn't control you. If you want training ask Jiraiya. He will teach you."

Jumping away two black letters stood out from his mask: A…C.

"How long has he been an ANBU?" the prodigy asked.

"Three years…and now he's the ANBU Captain." his sensei told.

"I guess I'll take Naruto up on his offer."

Going over a lot of things over in his mind the Uchiha walked away. Just then a loud voice echoed throughout the entire village.

"WHERE IS HE!"

Tsunade was ticked. She was getting to know each ANBU to see what they were capable of and the Leader of the ANBU wasn't even there.

"Yoshuto! Where is he?" she fumed.

The former captain bowed respectively.

"Please be patient. I'm sure he has a reason for being late."

Like he had said Fox appeared.

"About time whoever you are!" the Hokage shouted.

"Calm yourself Tsunade."

Noticing that all of the ANBU in the room had their masks off he refused to take his off.

"Well…" she persisted.

"Well what?"

"Take your mask off."

"No thanks I would rather prefer it to stay on."

"As your Hokage I demand you remove your mask."

"I'm sorry but I must decline."

"Why you insolent little- Didn't you learn to respect your elders?"

"You're right about elder."

Only a few brave men and women giggled.

"How old are you?"

"Will you not be in shock if I told you?"

"Yoshuto! How old is he and what is his name?"

"Go ahead Yoshuto. I'm bored with messing with her."

"He is thirteen Hokage. As for his name it has become quite famous now among the ranks. It's Uzumaki Naruto."

It took awhile for the information to sink in.

"That's not possible! The annoying, little, blonde-haired boy is actually the second most powerful ninja in the village!"

"Do you seriously think a chuunin could take on Orochimaru single-handedly?" the boy retorted.

She didn't respond. Apparently she was in shock. Her mouth hung wide open, there was no sign of movement in her eyes, and her breathing stopped.

"Everyone leave. Tsunade obviously needs a few minutes to recuperate."

The many men and women disappeared from the office. Summoning a fox Naruto sent the animal on its way. It took twenty seconds for a man to poof into the room. Electricity gathered on two of Naruto's fingers. Pressing one of the digits into the back of Jiraiya's head the blonde lead him over to the shocked female. The second finger was pressed into Tsunade's head. Not wanting to be in the office, he poofed away. Shizune walked up to the door.

"Don't go in there." the blonde commanded.

"Why?"

"Lust's Touch."

"Nani?"

"Trust me you don't want to stop those two."

"Hai…Naruto." she bowed.

"Please don't do that. I may be the second most powerful ninja but I don't want to be worshiped."

"Gomen."

"See yea Shizune."

Sakura sat on the Hokage Mountain looking over the area. A lot was on her mind, but she would deal with it later. She didn't have much time to react but someone was on top of her staring directly into her emerald eyes.

"Well hello there."

"Hello Naruto."

A goofy smile was plastered to his tanned face.

"Good news…I think Jiraiya and Tsunade finally hooked up."

"JIRAIYA!"

A large explosion caught everyone's attention.

"Whoops…I guess not."

"What did you do to the Hokage?" Sakura sighed.

"Oh…just this…"

Electricity gathered to his finger, and he touched the back of her head. That instant the kunoichi was all over the ANBU. Luckily the jutsu only lasted for a minute or so. Sakura wasn't able to go any further than Naruto would allow. Awaking from the state her boyfriend had put her in she kissed him once more.

"When did you come up with that technique?"

"I didn't my father did. He was a little prankster on Tsunade and Jiraiya when he was my age."

"Hey, maybe we can use that some _other time_."

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"I know."

A large eagle suddenly landed on Naruto's arm.

"What's up with her?" it chirped looking at Sakura's messy appearance.

"Never mind…what did you need to tell me?"

"There are a few men at your office wanting to see you. Oh, and if I remember correctly…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE-" the large bird mimicked.

"I get it. Tsunade knows what I did. I also predict a mission coming up."

"Ossu."

"Gomen Sakura. Come over to my house at six o'clock. Kin makes an absolutely amazing beef ramen. She's also pretty good at making cookies too. Bye."

The bird and boy vanished into the distance. A hint of jealousy found its way into the female's heart. Soon it passed and she was on her way to get prepared.

-**With Naruto**-

Once the ANBU entered his office a young women walked into the room.

"Um…excuse m-me sir?"

"Don't be afraid to talk to me. What do you need?"

"Hai…three men are w-wanting to speak with you."

"Send them all in." Naruto ordered swing the chair so it faced the opposite direction of the door.

"Hai sir."

The three men walked right in but were hesitant at first. Soon they got brave enough to sit.

"I see you have come to see me?"

The black haired male was the first to speak.

"ANBU Captain…we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Proceed Mr. Nara. Oh, and please just call me Naruto." he stated swinging his chair around.

"We would like to know how long have you been in ANBU, why you told no one, and is there anything you need."

"Let's see…hmm…three years; everyone was too stubborn and not ready to hear the truth, and lastly I would like to know where the rookies that are not on team seven are. I must talk with them as well. Another thing Mr. Nara, I want to challenge your son to a game of Shoji."

"Ossu Naruto."

All three got up to leave.

"Hold it. Just Mr. Nara needs to get them. Plus I believe the other two hand some things to ask me."

Ino's father was the first to speak.

"Naruto, the Yamanaka family had a good relationship with your father. I wish we could be great friends as well. Could you…would you come over tomorrow for lunch. My wife has been waiting eagerly for the chance to meet with you."

"Mr. Yamanaka I know I am your superior in the ranks, but when we are not busy please treat me as you would anyone else. I like be respected and all, but I prefer to be treated as equals."

"Hai Naruto. Now I have something to give as proof of my friendship. It is a sword I was going to give your father, but as you know, I didn't get a chance to give it to him."

The blonde ANBU unsheathed the blade. The design and weight was perfect for quick attacks.

"Arigatou. I stop by your flower shop every once in a while to pay your daughter and wife a visit."

"Thank you for your time Naruto."

Bowing, the older blonde left. Next was Chouji's father.

"Naruto…just like my partner said I too was a friend of your father. However, the weapon I had to give him is this."

Pulling a long staff of his back, Naruto was able to see it closer. The metal itself had a unique characteristic to it. Taking the gift the high-ranking ninja felt the smoothness and weight.

"Thank you very much. I hope I'll be able to wield it after I practice with it."

"I'm sure you will. Also my wife wanted you to come over for dinner one of these days."

"I can do that the tomorrow too. Hopefully I won't eat too much. I have a big mission soon. Though I still have to see what it is."

"Gomen, I bid you farewell for now Naruto."

Finally the large man exited.

"Let's see…three major clans have given me a weapon. That leaves six clans left. Well then again maybe seven or eight, give or take a few." mumbled to himself while placing his mask over his face.

Mr. Nara poofed beside the ANBU.

"Ino is working in the flower shop, Shino is at a café near the center of town, Shikamaru is with Temari of the Sand looking at random stuff, Kiba is at a ramen stand, Hinata is at home, and Chouji is at his house."

"Good work."

"Good bye for now Naruto."

"See ya."

"One more thing, Tsunade is coming for you head. I hear her yelling from her office."

"I better get it over with"

Disappearing from his chair the boy reappeared in Tsunade's office.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SILENCE Hokage!"

The room's temperature increased dramatically with each second. The chakra Naruto was expelling slammed her into her seat.

"Now that you are quiet I believe there is a mission for me?"

"H-Hai. It's to the Rock Nation. They're attacking towns in the mist country and they need our help. You will have two other people accompanying you on this mission."

"I have no need for help I can deal with anyone myself."

She didn't object to this.

"I will leave in three days Hokage. Oh, and make sure I get this item by that time."

Throwing her a scroll he vanished.

-**At Ino's Flower Shop**-

Naruto walked in with all his ANBU stuff on. The black trench coat scrapped the floor as he walked. The metal staff he received was on his back along with the two wrapped swords. The other swords he had gotten had replaced the two katanas the blonde used to have. Ino could barely see the white armor underneath the black coat.

"You are Yamanaka Ino, are you not?"

"H-H-Hai sir. What…how may I help you?"

"Don't be afraid of me. I came simple to find every color of rose."

"They are over there…"

She pointed nervously to the right.

"Arigatou."

A few seconds passed before the blonde girl spoke again.

"Are you the ANBU Captain?"

"Hai."

"What's it like?"

"To be the second most powerful ninja in the town? The be on S-rank missions?"

"No, to kill someone without remorse or even the slightest bit of guilt."

The ANBU whipped out the sword Ino's father had given him.

"One such as yourself should never have to kill someone. Your heart is too good to be able to end someone's life. I'm not saying for you to quit being a ninja, but I am saying don't put yourself in a situation where you have to."

Ino was silent until he placed a large bundle of flowers.

"Here's enough money to pay for everything."

Turning to leave he dropped something onto the floor. An orange blur shot at the young genin.

"Keep this with you at all times. If you ever feel like you are confused or in too dangerous of a situation he will call me. I will come."

"Arigatou…Um…I never got your name."

"Don't worry I'll be over tomorrow at lunchtime. You'll find out then."

Vanishing from the store he reappeared in front of a tiny café. Before he entered he sent the flowers to his house. Stepping in he found himself being greeted by a small woman. Her long black hair and cheeky smile made him feel welcome.

"Ohayo sir. How may I help you today?" she chirped.

"I'm looking for Shino."

A bug landed on his shoulder and got his attention. Turning to see where it was looking he found his target.

"I believe this is yours?" the ANBU questioned.

"Hai. Why does a ninja of your status want with a genin?"

"I see straight to the point. I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. I have time to waste and I thought I would visit the rookie nine."

"Well I don't know what to talk about. I don't really talk at all."

"I know. Which female of the rookie nine do you like the most?"

"NANI?"

"I was just wondering."

"I've never thought about it."

"That's fine. Well I best be off. I have a few others to visit."

With a wave of his hand he vanished.

-**With Shikamaru and Temari**-

The two were just walking normally down the road. Nothing was interesting and neither of them wanted to talk. However Temari is one of those types that hates a long silence.

"So, um what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Look at the clouds and play shoji. You?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

Something in the sky caught the chuunin's attention. It appeared to be an object falling straight towards them. When it was mere inches away from the ground Shikamaru grabbed the blonde girl and shielded her from any debris. Soon the smoke cleared. Only the black haired male looked because she was still shocked at what he did. In the middle of the street there was a massive crater. A black figure stood while another was on the ground. The ANBU Captain looked over at the two young ninja. Disappearing, the ANBU reappeared in front of them.

"Ohayo Nara Shikamaru and Temari." the strong ninja greeted.

"Ohayo…sir."

"Sorry if I hurt you. I had a little trouble with this sound nin."

"We're fine."

"I see. Well I better go I have a few things to do. Oh, and don't let your stubbornness get in the way."

"Nani?" Temari asked from her position on the ground.

It was too late. He was gone. Lazily the male lent her his hand. After grabbing it Temari felt a sharp pain, but ignored it. That is until her eyes saw something pink in their hands. A pink rose was clasped in the two's hands.

"Oh…Shikamaru." she whispered in a weird tone.

"Hmm." he spoke.

Then shock filled him.

"_Where did that flower come from? How did it get there? Temari is getting a little closer than she normally is. Why does she look…_"

His thoughts were cut off due to the fact that she was kissing him. Kankuro was watching this all take plus and smirked. It was about time that she found a boy she liked.

-**Hyuuga Main House**-

Hyuuga Hiashi was walking near the door until he heard a few knocks.

"Come in." he ordered.

The black clad male stepped into the house.

"The ANBU Captain…to what purpose are you at the Hyuuga's?"

"Oh, just to talk with Hinata and you, that is, if you wanted to speak to me."

"She is in the garden. As for me chatting with you…yes I would like to."

The thirteen-year-old sneaked into the large garden. Just as the Clan Head had said she was there. Her short purplish hair shined brightly in the sun. Hinata was currently under a large willow tree.

"Ohayo Hinata."

"EEP!" she squealed from surprise. "Gomen sir."

She blushed and quickly bowed.

"It should be me apologizing. I didn't exactly give you any warning."

"D-Did you need something sir?"

"Just to talk."

-**20 Minutes Later**-

"Arigatou for your time Hinata."

"N-no problem." she chirped while petting a fuzzy creature that laid in her lap.

"I best be going your father wanted to speak with me."

"Okay. Come b-back anytime."

"Don't worry I probably will."

Slipping out Naruto went across a hallway and into an office-like room.

"Welcome Uzumaki."

"Well I feel welcomed. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I understand why you hid your identity for all these years but why would you not at least tell someone?"

"Back then no one would have believed me. Iruka was just starting to treat me nicely, my classmates hadn't even begun to like me…well then again there was always Hinata. Still I didn't want to tell her either. The Hokage already knew what I was capable of. Also none of the clans would have believed me either. The guys at headquarters were just starting to trust me. I mean no offense to you Hyuuga."

"It's quite alright. I was wondering if you could take this weapon. I don't know why but I feel as though you could use it a whole lot better than I."

A box was handed to the young ANBU Captain. Opening it his eyes peered at an extraordinary weapon. The blade was a white material with vein-like structures climbing up it. Its handle firmly held the blade firmly.

"Well thank you. It seems as though I keep gaining new tools each day."

"Mind telling me why?"

"Not at all. Sakura's mother gave her husband's sword when I was first assigned to protect Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka gave me another sword while his teammate gifted me with a metal pole. Now I have this blade so that makes a total of four. I think that leaves four or five more clans."

"I don't doubt that they too will give you a tool to prove their alliance and friendship."

"Arigatou. I have to go visit a few other people. So if you'll excuse me."

"Hai you may go."

"See ya!"

A sound signified his departure. Appearing in front of a Ramen restaurant the boy sat down. Soon after ordering he sent a tiny fox over to the dog boy. Kiba just finished his second bowl of shrimp ramen. When the kitsune caught his attention it yelped for him to follow. Hesitant at first he was, but eventually Kiba chose to let it lead the way. It directed him towards Naruto. The two ninja talked for maybe ten minutes before the ANBU left to visit two other people. Naruto had a short meeting with Chouji and stopped by the Hospital. Gaara mysteriously had been in a small state of unconsciousness for a week or so. The sand nin's sensei didn't even notice the movement of something before it was already by Gaara's bedside.

"Who are you?"

"How can you not remember the genin who took down your best fighter?" the shadow informed turning the jounin's way.

"Ah…Uzumaki Naruto. I don't know whether to call you an enemy or friend."

"I hope to be called your friend. If you'll excuse me, I need to get your student back."

The jutsu was soon activated. Naruto's world crumbled and darkened. Once he was able to move he traveled for a few minutes. An inky blackness clouded the blonde's view. Luckily a somewhat dim light guided him. After entering the light there was Gaara trapped in a large wall of sand. Slowly it was sucking the Sand nin further in.

"**_WHO DARES ENTER MY MIND!_**" a low voice spat.

"He who came to save Gaara and give him back HIS mind."

"**_YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT!_**" this time it came from Gaara.

"I will fight you Shikaku but I will not fight Gaara."

"**_You have no choice. Either you fight me or Sakura dies_.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**_Right now she is at your house. If you don't fight me I will end her life. Right now she is going to lose consciousness. Eventually I will eat her soul_.**"

What Naruto said next filled the demon with fear. Kyuubi's voice combined with his host's.

"**Shikaku! You will pay if you even go anywhere near her. The wrath of the Nine Tails will be upon you. You want to fight than let's fight you cowardly dog.**"

Bone armor and nine tails sprouted from the ANBU. Gaara fell from the wall and charged forward. As the fight grew so did the strength of both fighters. Little by little the real Gaara was beginning to wake. He was breathing heavily while his opponent didn't even looked fazed.

"Why do you fight for someone else?" the tired male coughed. "Why does it seem as though you get stronger when someone else is in danger?"

"Gaara of the Sand. I know exactly what you went through as a child. You were alone; no one wanted you; nothing proved your existence so you found your own form. The reason why I am stronger when you endanger someone else is because they gave me a purpose and proved my existence. Now if you'll just let me free you from your biju's influence you can learn what I have."

The redhead battled his inner demon for quite some time. Every now and then Naruto would encourage him. Finally Gaara stumbled over.

"Please free me so I can be like you. Knowing exactly why I exist."

"Let's get this over with…friend."

Naruto gripped his right hand. Pulling it back he plunged it into the other boy's forehead. A tiny chakra-shaped badger was squirming when he pulled the hand out. Pulling back his hand again he pressed the badger into the stomach. A seal began to form on the stomach. While the seal formed so did a cage in Gaara's mind. Shikaku scratched at it's now permanent prison.

"**_This won't hold me forever!_**"

"You're right once Gaara dies you will too."

"**_Curse you Uzumaki!_**"

"Come Gaara let's get out of here."

"Hai."

**-Back in the Real World**-

Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro watched as both ninja woke. The experienced ninja looked at each other weirdly. Suddenly all watched in shock as the dark rings around Gaara's eyes faded away.

"G-Gaara…what happened?" Temari stuttered.

"I've been set free. Ar-riga-tou Naruto."

"What are you talking about? This idiot set you free?"

"Watch your mouth Kankuro!" Gaara barked.

Again everyone was surprised. The puppet master stood still fearing that his brother would kill him if he even moved.

"I see you're gaining your personality a little faster than I thought." Naruto chuckled. "Gaara would you like to come over to my house for dinner? We only have three minutes to get there."

"Sure. I don't mind."

Soon the two were leaping from roof to roof. With a quick knock on the door Kin eventually greeted them.

"You don't mind at least one more guest do you Kin?"

"N-no not at all Naruto."

Kin stared at Gaara for a few seconds before getting out of the way. The aroma of beef ramen and cookies choked the air.

"Make yourself at home friend."

"Um…sure."

Sakura walked in just to stop in her steps. The cold-blooded killer was standing in front of her and something else about him creeped her out. Gaara couldn't bear to look at her. Just the fact that his former self tried to kill her put him to shame.

"Don't worry Sakura he's not a threat. Now if I am correct it's time to eat."

"Hai Naruto."

The dinner was completely delicious. The cookies were for dessert so Kin went to get them. For some strange reason Gaara got up to help. A scream pierced the air and then everything was silent. Sakura was the only one to assume that the Sand nin had done something. When Kin came in she was a bit scared. The three seated males knew exactly what happened. Kin had opened the pantry in order to get some plates and they fell at her. Gaara had used his sand to stop them before they broke and hurt her. Dessert came and was gone in maybe five minutes. The Sound nins went up to there bedrooms while Sakura and Naruto said goodbye. After that Gaara left with a simple 'Arigatou'.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting…"

* * *

**Author: I hope this chapter is what you wanted. If you have any suggestions I am always open. Send me a message and I'll see if I can fit it into my story's plot. I will get the next chapter up really really soon. TBC……**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: I redid the first chapter so it's makes sense. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay in my updating. School is extremely making me busy and not only that I have sports practice, and a few other things that have to do with school. We got all new teachers so I need to get into the routine of things. Well here are the answers for your questions.**

**Silver Bane: I'm sorry about the mistakes I made. As for Shino being asked about who he likes I was going to answer that in this next chapter. Thanks for the advice too.**

**SagazLegend: As for your question about the Shunshin, I believe Naruto does need to know it since he knows Hiraishin no Jutsu. Something that really bugs me is that people often think the Hirashin and Shunshin are the same, but that is comepletely false. The Shunshin is a jutsu that makes the user travel faster than the naked eye can detect. It may appear as though they teleport but is just a increase of speed. Now as for the Hirashin (which the fourth hokage created) it works much like a summon. When the object with a specific seal (it's usually a kunai) is thrown, the object summons the user to its current position. So in that case it's a teleportation not an increase of speed. So if Naruto wanted he could teleport all the way across the glode if the special kunai could be thrown that far. As for the couples I will definitely give those three a boyfriend.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Naruto woke to the pecking of an eagle on his window. Opening the window it fluttered in. Once it situated itself on the end of the bed it began to speak.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Tsunade has the item you requested. Kakashi would like to speak with you. Jiraiya would also like to talk to you."

"Anything else?"

"Hai. Mrs. Haruno needed to chat with you."

"Arigatou."

"It's my job sir."

"Well you're very good at it."

"Arigatou sir."

"You best be off now."

It flew swiftly through the open window.

"It seems I will have to skip breakfast."

Eventually Naruto leapt from his house and headed for Tsunade's office. Before the Hokage knew it there was an ANBU Captain standing in front of her.

"I hear you have the item I requested?"

"Hai." she answered handing him a scroll.

"I decided that I'm leaving tonight and returning in two days."

"How do you know?"

"Do you doubt my abilities?" the blonde male questioned.

"Not at all, but you have to fight maybe a thousand rock nins or more, get the treaty signed, and return back here."

"Why do you think I had that scroll made?"

"Well I plan on speaking to the entire village when you return."

"I'll be there before you begin to preach. Just make sure no one steps on a blood red circle. You'll know what I mean in two days."

-**Near The Hot Springs**-

"Jiraiya you stupid pervert. I was told you wanted to talk to me." the boy growled.

"You little brat! It was almost the best part."

"I could care less about your fantasies."

"Anyway…what is this crap about me training that Uchiha?"

"Would you rather have him go to Orochimaru?"

"You killed him."

"I highly doubt that. It seemed too easy to kill that teme. Plus if I did kill him then why hasn't Sasuke's curse-seal disappeared?"

"Good point. Fine I'll train him, but I guess that will further dismember Team Seven. I plan on going on a three-year trip. I won't return until that time has ended, and by that time I bet Sasuke will grow immensely."

"Fine, but I will be checking in from time to time. After all I will be curious about his growth."

"Well we leave in three days. I believe that's the day after you return?"

"Hai. I better be off. See ya Ero-sennin."

With a wave and a poof of smoke Naruto vanished. Somewhere in a large field Kakashi was looking down upon a stone.

"Visiting him again?"

"Do you even know who you're talking about?"

"Hai. Though Obito wasn't my father's prized student he tried desperately to prove himself to you and my father. When you became a jounin Obito didn't give you a gift, and you three went on mission while my father did his own. Rin was captured; you didn't want to rescue her because of the rules. As for Obito he said the phrase that has stuck with me ever since that day I became your student. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't take care of their friends are lower than trash!' He went on his own to save Rin. Eventually you came to help too. Obito risked his life to save yours and he ended up dying and giving you that Sharingan Eye. I believe I have it correct."

"You say it as though you were there."

"I wasn't, but I know the story. A little friend told me you needed to speak to me."

"Hai. I hear Sasuke is going to be training with Jiraiya for about three years."

"That's correct. There isn't a problem with that is there?"

"Not really. Actually it helps me because then I only have to teach Sakura."

"I think she plans on doing something too."

"What's that?"

"Last night she told me that she was going to see if Tsunade would be her teacher."

"Interesting…"

"See ya Kakashi."

"Yea…bye."

The Haruno house stood directly in front of the blonde.

"_I wonder what she wants._"

The door suddenly opened to reveal a well-dressed woman. This caught the thirteen-year-old off guard.

"Is there a ceremony going on or something?" the boy questioned.

"No, but there are a lot of things I need to talk to you about."

Stepping inside Mrs. Haruno directed him to the living room couch.

"So Naruto, what do you plan on doing in the future?"

"Well first I have to complete the mission I was assigned to do today and then return in two days."

"I'm talking about a little further in the future."

"Oh, well dating your daughter, making out with her, showing her things I have discovered during my childhood, doing missions, become Hokage, and then I don't know what."

"I don't mind most of them, but that second one was a bit more than I needed to know. I'm getting old and I need to make sure my daughter is in good hands. Though I believe I never had any doubts about you. Have you maybe thought about marriage?"

"Not at this age. I was at least going to wait for about four or five years."

"I know, but it's always good to plan for the future. There are a couple things I would like to show you."

-**One Hour Later**-

The two walked out of the basement just in time to caught Sakura coming in the front door with a big smile on her face.

"I did it Naruto. Tsunade's going to teach me."

"That's awesome." he smiled. "Oh my I have to get going. Some people have invited me to their house for lunch."

"Okay well see you later?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. I'll say _good bye_ before I leave."

With a poof he was gone. Mr. Yamanaka waited patiently for the doorbell to ring. Once it did his daughter was instantly at the door.

"Ohayo-" she froze.

Of course what young teen wouldn't freeze if the second most powerful ninja was standing before them?

"Ohayo Ino. May I come in?"

"Hai! Gomen sir."

"No need for formalities Ino. You're looking beautiful today."

"Arigatou."

"Ah N-Fox. I'm glad you made it. My wife just finished taking everything out." Mr. Yamanaka interrupted.

"I like being on time Mr. Yamanaka."

"Good. Now Ino don't be shy."

"Daddy." the girl whined.

"Don't pester her Mr. Yamanaka."

"Everyone lunch's ready!" called Mrs. Yamanaka.

As they sat Ino barely looked at the ANBU. Noticing the silence from the girl Naruto broke her train of thought.

"I bet you're wondering who I really am."

"I know that ANBU don't reveal their identities."

"Actually Ino you already know me." taking his mask off, he smiled at her reaction.

"N-Naruto…how…when… (faint)."

"Oops…think I over did it?"

"No." the parents answered.

A few seconds later she woke up. Seeing Naruto smiling at her was her first sight. Much to his surprise she smiled back.

"I guess I went a little over bored with my reaction. Gomen Naruto. I just never thought a boy like you would be the ANBU Captain at this age. Then again is this some weird joke my father set up to get back at me?"

"No Ino. I'm 100 real. Thank you for the delicious lunch Mrs. Yamanaka. After my S-rank mission I'll be sure to drop by."

"So Naruto? I heard that you were talking to a couple of the rookie nine and asking them questions. Why do you do that?"

"It's hard to be a ninja without motivation. I pry into people's lives to see what their dreams are. When I learn of it I go to the next person. I go on dangerous missions to protect a people of this village. I don't know what I'm fighting to protect. From my few years of being in ANBU I have fought for the dreams of Kohana's people."

"That's a good motivation Naruto." Mrs. Yamanaka informed.

"Arigatou for everything. I best be off now. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"G-Good bye Naruto and good luck."

"Thanks Ino. Ja!"

With a simple smile and a wave of the hand the boy was long gone. A small blush appeared on the young genin's face.

"Hey Ino…do you have a crush of Naruto?" her dad teased.

"I do not. I know that he has chosen someone else."

The blonde stood over the entire village of on the Hokage Monument. He had maybe a few hours before he was suppose to meet Chouji and his family for dinner. Naruto slowly walked along the path that wound down and into the village. As he was on his stroll he saw many looks of acknowledgement and pride. Some people he remembered from his little chats with them. A man about 5'6" walked up to the ANBU Captain and greeted him with a low bow.

"How's you wife doing Amihuri?"

"She is getting better every day. Thanks for your concern."

"And your kids are entering the Academy soon?"

"Hai. I see a lot of talent in my son and daughter."

"I might drop by to see their progress."

"Arigatou for your time sir."

"No problem. Ja, I have some other people to talk to."

"Of course, goodbye for now Fox."

An hour had passed as the ninja talked with civilians. All of them were doing great and the male couldn't be happier. Something told him his mission was going to be a whole lot easier. After exiting the shop he was greeted by a mask-wearing, orange book-reading, copycat ninja.

"Hatake Kakashi…what brings you here?"

"Nothing much Naruto…just out for a little walk."

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Could we spar? I've always wanted to see how I would fair against my father's best student."

"Sure, but I must worn you I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"How long should the fight last?"

"About two hours at most. I have some time to waste. If it's shorter would you care to go with me at the hot springs? A good bath always relaxes the body after a battle." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Sure…I heard that too from someone."

"Who?" the boy's curiosity pricked.

"Anko… (sigh)"

"She was just trying to get you to take your mask off wasn't she?"

"A little more than that." the older male stated off-handedly.

Thinking of where to spar the two took to the rooftops. Once they found a secluded area, they began their assault of each other. Kakashi used several earth-element jutsus while Naruto used a few wind types. For some time they were evenly matched, but Naruto then began to speed up with each second. Even the Sharingan was having a hard time tracking his movements. Halfway through the fight they were suddenly attacked by about five sound nin. Both Leaf nin quickly disposed of them. One was of course sent with Ibiki for interrogation.

"It seems that our fight will have to continue some other time." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah…well I'm off I need to meet with the other Jounin for something."

"Would it be okay if I came along? I still have about an hour or so before I have to leave."

"Feel free…after all you may retire and have to learn how to teach little genin." Kakashi replied lazily.

"That may be after I become Hokage."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Kakashi? What's the status on Sandaime?"

"He's been getting better each day…Tsunade has tried everything to bring him out of his coma, but nothing seems to be able to do that. She said she'll continue to try until he's in the land of the living."

"It's good to know he's doing well."

"Ditto."

Eventually the two reached a somewhat important-looking building. Inside were the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Asuma, the 'Ice Queen' of Kohona, Maito Gai and some other random Jounin. Every one of them bowed when Naruto entered.

"Ohayo!" the boy stated with a bit of embarrassment.

A column of smoke spread throughout the room. Tsunade stood where the smoke had come from.

"Hello and welcome. Let's get this over with so I can get back to my office. I want to know your name and your specialties." she ordered.

Tsunade didn't notice the ANBU Captain the entire time she listened to the jounin's answers to her request. The meeting was soon over and Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai walked over to Kakashi and the blonde haired boy.

"NARUTO'S FLAMES OF Y-(Pow!)"

The Ice Queen herself shut up the annoying Maito Gai.

"How's the ANBU Captain doing this day?" she asked politely.

"Better than it was a few days ago…"

"Why's that?" she persisted.

"Just a lot of things have been going recently." the blonde stated taking off his mask.

"Oh that sounds interesting."

"Well it's not Kurenai. Man, being the ANBU Captain is a pain."

Tsunade walked up to her little brother.

"I can't believe I agreed to this job…THERE'S SO MUCH STUPID PAPERWORK…so how was your day?"

Slowly Naruto began to back away.

"It…was okay…I guess." he said nervously.

"That's nice." she smiled.

"Hey, Naruto…Why don't you walk with me to my house? By the time we get there my wife should have dinner ready and Chouji would be back from watching clouds with Shikamaru." Chouji's father suggested.

"That will work for me."

"Good then we better get going before the food gets cold."

"_Is all their family think about is food?_"

The two left the building and headed for the northern section of town.

**-That Night-**

"Thanks for the delicious dinner Mrs. Akimichi."

"You're welcome Naruto. Come back any time you feel like it."

"I'll see you around Chouji. Get stronger and prove yourself to everyone."

"Hai Naruto!" the big-boned male shouted.

The blonde turned and left. His house welcomed him and so did the three ex-sound nins. When he got all his stuff prepared for his long trip. He said good bye to his friends and jumped into the distance. Hours flew by as the ANBU Captain made his way towards the Rock nation. After about seven straight hours he had reached the border of the nation. He encountered no resistance and was even able to somehow get into the hidden village itself. The hooded figure walked slowly around

"_Man for one of the strongest nations they sure have a lack of security._"

In fact Naruto was able to get all the way to the Kage's office building before someone stopped him.

"Hey you! You're new around here aren't you?" a man with silver hair asked.

"Yes I am." the cleverly disguised ANBU Captain.

"Where are you from?"

"I-I don't know…" Naruto stammered.

"Are you sure? That blade you have at your side has a design unique to Kohonagakure."

"Really? I didn't know that. I found this old thing at an old weapons shop in the Tea Country."

"You're very interesting stranger. How about I show you around? We can find you a place to stay and you can get some food to eat. By the way my name is Kaze."

"Mine's Makizu, nice to meet you Kaze."

The two walked all around the place looking for a good hotel.

"So how long are you planning on staying." Kaze asked.

"About a day or two."

"Then you'll want to stay at this hotel. It has an extremely relaxing hot spring in the back, and might I add a few beautiful girls too. The restaurant across from it has the best ramen I have ever tasted."

"Sounds okay…boy I'm starving…I think I'll see how good this ramen actually is."

Entering the small but well built ramen place Naruto stepped up to the counter. He ordered his usual miso ramen and began to devour it with great hunger. The male didn't stop eating until 10 bowls of ramen had been consumed.

"Wow…I've never seen someone other than me eat that much ramen before." Kaze commented while jamming his own face with ramen.

"Hey Kaze is there any way I could see the Tsuchikage?"

"I happen to be his assistant…why do you need to see him?" the man asked rather suspiciously.

"I need to ask him something."

"What is it?"

"It's for his ears only. You should understand, being a ninja and all."

"Usually secrets either means you are an enemy or a high authority. Something tells me you are from Kohona. In fact I know without a doubt you are from Kohona…"

"What makes you think that?" Naruto countered.

"You look too much like the Yellow Flash of Kohona, and you smell a lot like him too."

At that name many of the ears of the people in the restaurant perked. Makizu sat back and laughed heartily

"Very perceptive of you Kaze…but I am not the Yellow Flash of Kohona…I'm his son…"

Instantly Kaze jumped off his chair and drew a kunai.

"Why are you here?" he questioned quickly.

"I'm here for one reason…for **_REVENGE!_**"

That last word was followed by a wave of killer intent. Naruto's teeth lengthened and his nails grew into claws. Then a red chakra encased his body as he continued his transformation. The last thing that showed was a tail made of chakra.

"There's no way the Kyuubi No Yoko is still alive! The Fourth Hokage killed it thirteen years ago."

"**_Wrong the Yondaime gave his life to seal the demon in me…now if you'll excuse me I have some business with your kage!_**" he informed springing forward.

The other male instant appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"**_Get out of the way Kaze…My business is not to fight you._**"

"That may be true but it is my duty to stop anyone who threatens my Tsuchikage!"

Naruto threw him aside and leapt towards the Kage's office. The killer intent the boy had released earlier had alerted most of the ninja in the Rock. Three ANBU escorted the Tsuchikage to a safe house while keeping a look out for the intruder.

-**Currently with Naruto**-

More than one thousand rock nins surrounded the kyuubized ninja.

"**_OUT OF MY WAY!_**"

"We're afraid we can't do that." they all spat back.

In the blur of an eye the boy performed one of his powerful jutsus. From what Naruto could remember no one ever was able to tell about it. Every single enemy fell over motionless.

"Hurry Lord Tsuchikage! The enemy is nearing our position at an alarming rate!" yelled a nin that was currently protecting the rear flank.

"I know th-"

Three men screaming and holding their head in agony cut off the kage's sentence.

"What th-"

He was cut off again, but this time by a mysterious cloaked figure.

"**_Tsuchikage I have some business with you._**" the cloaked figured growled.

"What do you want from me?"

"**_Why are you attacking villages outside the rock nation?_**"

"I don't know-"

"**_DON'T LIE TO ME!_**"

"…I won't answer your question until you answer mine. Who sent you and who are you?"

"**_You know as much as I do…_**A ninja is not to reveal his identity to the enemy, nor am I suppose to reveal who sent me."

"From what I understand you aren't going to kill me because if you were you wouldn't have told me all this."

"Are you sure? I may kill you and tell you those answers right before you die."

"Good point, but I know for a fact that you won't kill me. The amount of power you used to get here isn't even a third of your full power." the older male informed.

"Now can we get down to business. What is your reason for attacking those towns?" Naruto askd his voice returning to normal.

"I know of no such thing. The only thing I can think of is my son trying to gain some more land for our country. He hasn't been himself lately and I think that's why."

"Well my mission is to stop the attacks on the villages. So if you could talk to your son then I would be happy to leave you in peace. That is after you sign a treaty saying you won't do it again…or else I'll come back and this time I won't be so merciful."

"What do you mean merciful?"

"The Rock nation and my family don't have a good relationship and I could have killed about 1000 of your forces a few minutes ago, but I chose to use a jutsu that made them forget about today. It's sort of a technique that makes them have a fake hangover."

"Why are you telling me so much information? It's possible for me to track you down and kill you."

"I highly doubt that. I'm next in line to be Hokage and I figured I would befriend the current kage's so I can make sure we don't have conflict in the future when your predecessor takes over."

"I see…well the treaty should take about one day to complete. Is that a problem…um…"

"Call me Uzumaki…I can't give you my first name but you should learn in about three to five years."

-**One Day Later**-

"Uzumaki!" a familiar voice called.

"Yes Kaze?"

"That stuff about wanting revenge…was it true?"

"No…a good ninja keeps his true objective hidden. I learned you need to see underneath the underneath." he stated smiling.

"You know what Naruto…even though our countries are considered enemies you seem to have gained my friendship and the Tsuchikage's too. Why do I feel as though I can trust you even though we are enemies."

"I guess you could sort of call it a Kekkai Genkai. I have been able to befriend a demon, a demon carrier, a Sannin, and almost every powerful clan in my country. I hear people say it seems that I have this ability to make people who I don't know put their complete trust in me. So are we friends?"

"Yes. When I become Tsuchikage, I'll go my best to become friends with Kohonakagure."

"I got to get going Kaze. I have a lot to do when I get back. One of my most important friends is leaving tonight."

Suddenly a blood red circle began to draw itself underneath Naruto. The seal spread for a fifty-foot radius. The intricate design soon finished and the young ANBU Captain vanished from sight.

**-With Tsunade and The Entire Population of Kohona-**

Just as Naruto had said a red seal began to appear on the stone road.

"Everyone get off that seal!" she ordered without hesitation.

Obeying immediately all the villagers and a few ninja got out of the way. A single form appeared. Many people knew the person because of the way he dressed. This was the well-respected ANBU Captain of the Kohona Special Ops.

"Mission completed Hokage!"

"Well done. You just arrived in time." she yelled back and performed a few hand seals will her hands were hidden from the villager's sight.

A low ringing echoed throughout the city and soon it stopped.

"In time for what?"

"You should know Uzumaki Naruto!"

Gasps and ahs were the only things that some people could hear. Naruto recognized that ringing and knew what Tsunade had done. It was a jutsu that makes people who are unworthy of trust go 'deaf' for a few minutes. This jutsu is somewhat of a genjutsu too because it causes the people that are unworthy hear something other than what is actually being said. To tell the truth, practically all the ninja and only about fifteen ordinary civilians All the low-ranking ninja were shocked and even some high-ranking ninjas were amazed. The speech didn't last any much longer. Soon Naruto was on his way home when a toad stopped him.

"Uzumaki, Jiraiya would like to speak with you." spoke the amphibian.

"Is he leaving soon?"

"No, not yet at least. He just needed to chat before he left."

"Okay. Tell him I'll be there within ten minutes."

"Hai. Arigatou."

In the blink on an eye the captain was home and changing into his normal wear (which was pretty much his normal ANBU clothing without the mask and most of his weapons). Sakura didn't get a chance to talk with him since he left the house in a jiffy.

**-Surprising Somewhere Not By A Hot Spring-**

Jiraiya stood with his arms crossed over his chest. A tap of sandals on the stone road signified the entrance of the off-duty ANBU Captain.

"What did you need me for Ero-sennin?"

"Why you l-nevermind…for some strange reason have this weird feeling about Sasuke's and my trip for the next three years. I was going to pass this onto your father but for obvious reasons he won't be capable to handle this responsibility." the old man paused for a couple minutes before continuing. "This feeling is making me uneasy and since I know that I can trust you with this responsibility I'm positive that you are ready for this. You must keep the Scroll of the Frogs safe. I feel as though I may not live much longer and I better hand off my legacy before I bite the dust."

"Are you sure you want to give me the Frog Summoning Scroll? I'm only thirteen-"

"But you are the ANBU Captain of the Village hidden in the Leaf. That alone proves you are ready. The other fact is that you are the son of the Yondaime and I can believe in you."

The man took the scroll from his back and handed it to the boy. Naruto saluted and placed the scroll on the small of his back.

"I will protect it with my life Jiraiya!" Naruto practically yelled. "You better get going. Knowing Sasuke, he probably wants to train as soon as possible."

"I figured that Naruto. Uchiha are usually impatient. Hopefully I'll knock some sense into his thick skull."

"Good luck with that. I'll drop by every now and then to test you two. Don't worry about Tsunade I'll make sure she doesn't destroy the village and I'll keep everything in running order."

"See yea you brat."

"Yeah see yea Ero-sennin."

**(MAJOR TIME SKIP)**

**-Three Years Later-**

During the three years the two had been gone Naruto had done what he had said he would. In fact Kohona was doing twice as better as it was three years ago. Every month the ANBU would stop and spar the prodigy. Sasuke had grown and his power was beyond to that of Kakashi's.

Currently it was a day before Jiraiya and Sasuke would return. Naruto was lazily sitting in his office. Nothing had happened in the past forty-eight hours so practically all of Kohana was bored out of their mind. To be precise Tsunade had finished all of her paper work for the next couple of days. Then that's when it happened…

A succession of booms echoed throughout the town as something large approached it. Gamabunta came bounding into the village and landed right before Naruto's window.

"Uzumaki!"

"What is it Gamabunta?"

"It's Jiraiya…" lowering down to Naruto's ear the toad whispered the last part.

* * *

**Author:** **Sorry again for the long update. As I said before I had quite a few things going on. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one won't take as long.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ja!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:** **Thanks for the reviews people. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and just like I said I was going to update faster than the last time I did. **

**Now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Naruto thanked the large toad and poofed off to Hokage's office. Tsunade sat there taking a small sip of sake. The clearing of his throat got the attention of the busty woman.

"Tsunade we have a major problem…"

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked from her little secretary desk.

"Jiraiya is being attacked by Orochimaru as we speak and right now that pervert is out and Sasuke holding his own against that teme. They're about an hour trip away, but I can make it in ten minutes. I'm going to help wither you like it or not."

"If you're going Naruto, so am I." the pink haired chuunin piped up.

"I'm going as well. Someone has to watch you two brats." the Hokage retorted.

All three of them leapt out the window without hesitation. Everyone watched as three blurs ran through the streets and thought it to be normal. After all they did live in a ninja village. Like Naruto had said it did only take ten minutes. That was because the sixteen-year-old carried Sakura the entire way. She didn't mind, but when they got to the sight…they were petrified. An area of about five square miles was all burnt or destroyed. Jiraiya was lying lifelessly in the middle of the entire place. Naruto was quick to run to his side.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! You better not have gotten your butt handed to you by some snake pretty boy."

"Heh…I'm fine you brat…what…what took you so long?"

"I had to bring some old hag and her lovely student with me. So what's the situation?"

"Orochimaru finally beat me and took Sasuke after fighting with him for about forty-five minutes…I don't know how much longer I can hold on…please rescue him Naruto. Maybe where I failed you can succeed…cough…"

Jiraiya spit blood out before continuing.

"I wish I could have seen you become Hokage Naruto…your father told me to live at least that long…but I guess I failed him as a friend and as a sensei."

Just then Tsunade ran up to the duo.

"N-no…not again…"

Once she got closer she got a good look at the wounds…it was too much like Dan's wounds. Instantly she began to try and heal his wounds.

"Forget it Tsunade…they are too extensive."

"Shut up you pervert! I won't let you die." she screamed with tears in his eyes.

"There's no use…I'm going to die and there's nothing that can stop it."

That's when Tsunade exploded. She slapped the man across his face and glared deep into his eyes.

"You remember your promise Jiraiya! You said you wouldn't die until you finished what you started."

"You're bringing up that silly story…why do you care about it so much?" the man coughed again.

"Because…" she paused, "even though it may not have appeared like I liked you back then…I did. You were much like Naruto is except he's not as much of pervert, like you were. I was much like Sakura and went after the boy I had no hope of getting to love me back. I was jealous of you because you had at least a rivalry with him while I was just the problem to the team."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you still owe me a date you fool." she smiled still crying.

"Sorry Tsunade…I have to go…my time is up."

"You aren't going to die Ero-Sennin…" Naruto informed bending down on his knees.

"It was an honor…Naruto…"

The famous pervert breathed his last. Naruto lowered his head and the temperature began to rise drastically.

"Orochimaru, first you try to destroy my village. Next you try to take away Sasuke and the old man. This is the final straw. You took away my teacher and friend."

"Sakura! Get away from Naruto!" the Hokage yelled frantically.

A bloodthirsty howl pierced the air. Cracks began to resound within the two kunoichis' ears. Naruto bent down as his whole skeletal structure began to reform into that of a foxes. After that his body enlarged until a familiar bone armor began to form on his body, stopping the sudden growth. Then peach-ish skin and blood red hair, or fur in this chase, developed. The final thing that occurred was that nine tails grew and crushed a few nearby mountains. The boy had finally had enough of the all the crap Orochimaru had done. Uzumaki Naruto had entered the final tail stage of his biju. A new Kyuubi had been born. With the catastrophic power of the Kyuubi no Yoko he sprinted at top speed to the Village of Sound. Nothing was going to stop him and no one was going to get in his way. It only took him about ten minutes to get there. Many people saw the massive fox bound by. Naruto could smell the fear as he ran for those ten minutes. Sensing Orochimaru's chakra the fox stopped. Starring down upon the tiny village where the Sannin resided. He could smell Sasuke's blood and could easily sense the fear of everyone in the village. With a powerful voice the massive fox called out.

"**OROCHIMARU COME AND FACE ME!**"

The snake nin looked out at the gigantic fox from his position in his laboratory. He was scared out of his mind. Terror was evident in every molecule and atom in his body. However Orochimaru grabbed something before going out to face the demon. Naruto saw the man and roared loudly.

Clearing his throat Orochimaru spoke "Now now Naruto. We don't want to do anything too hasty or someone might get hurt." the man informed lifting the almost lifeless form of Uchiha Sasuke. "This Uchiha was a big pain to fight, but because of Jiraiya jumping in front of my attack I now have what I need to learn all the JUTSUS IN THE WORLD!"

The boy glared with his blood red eyes. Before Naruto's enemy could react a tail had encased Sasuke's body and then smacked the snake Sannin away. After getting a hold of the prodigy Naruto began to shrink. The ninja now wore a new suit of armor. Other than being pure white it was now so red it was almost black.

"Sasuke you teme…I can't believe you let a total wimp like Orochimaru beat you up."

"Kukukukuku…who are you calling a wimp?" came the slithering voice from Naruto's best friend.

"No…" the boy gasped.

"You think I would wait for Sasuke to recover before I took over his body and made it my own permanently?"

"You teme! Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

The fire was five times more powerful than a normal attack due to Naruto tapping into the fox's chakra. The missing nin barely had time to dodge.

"Tsk Tsk Naruto. Why would you attack your friend's body like that?"

"_Crap he's right…If I remember correctly from my interrogation of Kabuto a year ago Orochimaru's jutsu takes time to destroy the new body's soul…if only I can get the teme's mind out of Sasuke's body then he should be fine. I can't afford to kill them both. I only need to take out Orochimaru. _"

"Let's see how good you are in Kenjutsu…" 'Sasuke' hissed. "**Kusanagi**"

"Fine it's about time I test out the sword I finally learned to use a few months ago…I will take your life with the sword of someone who you took the life of six years ago…meet **Kazeuka**!"

Uzumaki unsheathed the blade he had received from Mrs. Haruno so long ago. Once he had it steadied in his hand all the other weapons on him began to get sucked into it. Still the sword retained its normal shape.

"That's an interesting sword." the older male commented.

"Stop talking and let's get this going. You're beginning to bore me."

Both males charged. Naruto started with a downwards slash and Orochimaru blocked easily. After being parried away Naruto swung the sword up with the momentum the block caused. The sword sliced through the nukenin's shoulder. Cursing under his breath he healed his wound. The two exchanged blows until the surrounding buildings were demolished. The chakra that was put in each swing made a shockwave that would crack the ground or destroy a building in the distance. Orochimaru received many gashes from the ANBU Captain. Ninjutsu was there next category of choice for battled. Then Taijutsu followed afterwards. Lastly it went back to Kenjutsu. They fought for about ten more minutes. The blue eyed boy had keeping on par with the snake nin. For the sixth time the blonde stabbed his opponent in the arm. Before Naruto could strike again the snake spit some mud out at him. Naruto ducked, dodging it barely. However that was his mistake. The Kusanagi lengthened and trapped the blonde against the wall Orochimaru had just made.

"I knew one day that Doton: Doryuuheki would be useful. Kukukukukukuku" he snickered twisting the blade.

The boy groaned and grasped the sword with his bare hand. Slowly he pulled the sword until Orochimaru could feel the ANBU's sharp breaths.

"I will finish what Old man Sandaime started…I will destroy you and this village…"

Suddenly Kazeuka pierced through both ninjas and held them firmly there. Naruto's grasp tightened until the skin on his knuckles almost started to rip.

"**Kazeuka-Soul Reaper!**"

Sasuke's body phased through the sword and landed limply on the ground. Once ten seconds had passed the real Uchiha woke up and looked at his friend.

"You Dobe! What are you doing?" the Sharingan flared to the three coma state.

"Is that what I get for saving you?" the blonde teased with a painful voice.

Orochimaru's soul, which was visible, looked on at the two rivals.

"Sasuke…get Sakura out of here…she's coming from the south so get her and leave. I don't want her to be near me when I do this."

"What are you doing Uzumaki?" the rival demanded.

"I'm ending this."

"No you're not! You have to live to fulfill your dream, Sakura's dream, and my dream. Without you we won't be able to finish our dreams. Do you want that?"

"It's too late Sasuke-teme! I started the jutsu at the beginning of the fight. I knew this was going to happen. Tell Jiraiya, Sakura, and everyone else I'm sorry."

"But-"

"**GO!!**"

A red hand made of chakra grabbed the Uchiha and flung him a mile away.

"Orochimaru there will be no afterlife for you! I will destroy your soul and end your ambitions!"

"You can't!" the man screamed.

"I will……………………..** SAKURA HELLFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

-**With Sakura and Tsunade**-

As the two ran a flying object caught their attention. Sakura instantly recognized it.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl yelled.

When he landed the boy punched a crater five hundred feet long.

"What is that fool of a boy doing?" the Godaime asked already knowing.

"He's throwing his life away just to destroy the entire village of Sound."

That was the last straw Sakura ran at top speed towards the growing amount of chakra. Even though the pure pressure of it was causing her backwards she continued on pushing forwards. Nothing was going to stop her to knock some sense into her love's thick skull. When she was within one hundred feet of the two powerful ninjas Orochimaru began to smile and laugh.

"I have a question Naruto…" the snake nin smirked.

"What would that be?" the ANBU glared back.

"How much to you love Sakura?"

"Why do you ask?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S ABOUT TO DIE!!! **Kusanagi extend!**"

"No Sakura! RUN!"

It was too late the accursed grass halberd had pierced her stomach. The girl spit blood out before collapsing to the ground.

"No…"

"Now what do you have to say Naruto? KUKUKUKU!"

"**_Goodbye_**…" the boy whispered.

An explosion rocked the entire five nations and many felt the destructive power of Kyuubi, but something else was mixed in with it. From Sasuke's and Tsunade's point of view a sakura tree made of fire was visible where Naruto use to be. Both were speechless. Naruto had actually done it…he had destroyed Orochimaru and everything he had ever built. The blonde had ended the man's ambitions but at the cost of his life. The woman couldn't hold her composure as she broke down and cried. Sasuke shortly followed.

-**With Naruto And Sakura**-

Surprisingly enough Naruto felt no pain. Sakura was lying next to him. Her soft face was peaceful and her eyes showed no life in her. Naruto felt another presence with them and turned his head to see. A figure with a large scythe stood over the two.

"**Uzumaki Naruto…I have come for thee…**" a voice boomed.

"I figured I see you…I'm ready to go…"

"**I have also come for Haruno Sakura…**"

The booming voice seemed to shake Sakura awake.

"Where am I?" she stammered.

"**You are in a dimension that is between life and death…**"

"…" she was now speechless.

Suddenly two kitsunes walked out of their vessels, one with nine tails and the other with two tails.

"**Kyuubi…What are you doing here?**" the Scythe-wielding figure questioned.

"**_Uzumaki Naruto is my vessel…you of all people should know that._**"

"**Why have you appeared to me now?**"

"**_I have come to negotiate with you. Take my life instead of the boy's. I have no reason to live anyway since the Yondaime and I are to be locked in battle for eternity. There is no dodging the inevitable._**"

"**_Same goes for me. I will take Haruno Sakura's place, for I two am to be locked in battle with the Yondaime's wife for all of eternity._**" came a voice that would make any man melt.

"**As you wish…you two will take the places of these two mortals.**"

"**_Before we go I have one last gift to give Naruto-_**"

"**_As do I to Sakura._**"

"**Fine but make it quick.**"

-**Back in the Real World**-

The world once again found the ground shaking under their feet. A new breed of human had just been made. They have the appearance of humans, but the destructive power of demons. Naruto stood with his entire chakra whipping around him. Its blue color mixed with the red color. After a minute or so it changed into a dark purple. The pure intensity of the chakra was creating a bigger crater every second it stayed rampant. Naruto, after realizing this, withdrew his newly gained power. Sakura was pretty much the same story. Her chakra increased more than tenfold, but instead of being its natural green color it was now a soft light green. The green had mixed with the pure white chakra of her inner demon. Quickly she followed Naruto in retracting her power.

"**_Uzumaki Naruto…It was my honor to help you achieve your goals in life._**"

The boy's chakra acted on its own and formed a nine-tailed fox.

"**_Even though I took your place, part of my mind is still bound to you. I am a part of you. I am your chakra. As long as you live I will always be there for you._**"

Just then Sakura's chakra did the same.

"**_Same goes for me Sakura. Because I am a part of you, you will become much like me. Your beauty will definitely surpass that of Ino-pig._**" the foxete cocked a smile. "**_It's a shame you are already taken by this blubbering fool of a boyfriend._**"

"**_What are you talking about? You chose me just like she chose him. _**" Kyuubi countered. "**_Plus you've seen how he cares for her. How can you disprove of him?_**"

"**_Because…he's just too much like you. Except that he knows how to treat a girl._**"

"**_Are you saying I don't._**"

"**_Maybe…_**" she answered flipping him in the nose with one of her tails and disappeared.

"**_Women…take care of her Naruto. She's a keeper._**"

With that Kyuubi disappeared. Both ninjas began to laugh hard. Those two foxes sounded so much like them. Still the figure with the large scythe remained where he was.

"Hey you…with the scythe."

"**What Uzumaki?**"

"I have a question for you."

"**Ask away.**"

"How do I wake up the old man?"

The stranger lifted his hand and propelled it in a horizontal motion.

"Arigatou."

After their little episode the lovers summoned two foxes made of chakra. Naruto jumped on his, as did Sakura. Gathering strength the foxes blitzed off towards the other powerful ninja. Tsunade and Sasuke were now gaping at them as they road up.

"Shocked Teme?" Naruto teased.

"…" the Uchiha prodigy couldn't speak.

"Fox got his tongue?" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Good one Sakura," he ordered the other chakra fox to grab the two shock shinobi "Let's go."

On their way back the blonde picked up Jiraiya by the collar. Drawing back his hand Naruto slapped the man across the face.

"Wake up Ero-sennin, you of all people should know that a frog can never be killed by a snake." the blonde growled teasingly.

"…oh so you finally killed my psychotic teammate." came a faint voice.

"Hai. Oh and one more thing. I would ask the old hag on a date when we get home."

"Okay I will. Now can you give me a lift home? I can't really move right now." the old man laughed painfully.

"Sure Ero-sennin…"

-**That Night**-

Once Naruto had returned every citizen shuttered away from him, but all the ninjas gave a bow of respect to him. Power was almost visibly radiating off him. Of course why wouldn't it be when he had more power than the Kyuubi No Yoko. He jumped off his chakra fox and signaled for them to disappear. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade quickly got off before the animal went. No one spoke to any of the four. Kakashi locked on with pride as Naruto carried Jiraiya over his shoulder to the hospital. The silver haired nin could sense the boy's power. Then the middle aged ninja poofed away to go visit his favorite stone.

"Tsunade can you take Jiraiya and heal him? I have to go visit the old man." the blue-eyed male informed.

Though not liking the nickname Naruto had given her sensei she reluctantly took the pervert off of Naruto's shoulders. "Okay."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" she answered his call.

"Come with me."

"Okay."

Silently the two walked up the stairs. Silence was all that welcomed the couple as they strolled along.

"Why did you come back for me Sakura?"

"Because I love you, you baka!" she began to tear. "What gave you the idea you could throw your life away? I've told you over and over again: 'I can't live without you'. So why did you do that to me!"

"I wish I could answer that and I wish I could say I'm sorry, but those words could not express my regret. When Orochimaru was trying to take you I had to do whatever it took to keep him from you…even if the cost was my life. As I look back on the logic I had back then I would have kicked myself in the shin. I didn't consider your opinion in the matter and I'm sorry. Will you forgive my stupidity?"

"Naruto I know that you were trying to protect me. I love you and nothing has changed my mind ever since that time in the forest. It will never change either."

"Thank you. Though I do wish I could make it up to you."

"I can think of one way." she said smiling cheerfully at him as she wiped away any remains of tears. "Take me on a romantic date."

"Okay I will."

Quietly they both entered the room of the Sandaime. The former Kyuubi-container stood over the elderly man. Just like Naruto did to Jiraiya, he did the same to the former Hokage.

"Wake up old man." the blonde ordered.

"…just five more minutes…" came a mumbled voice.

"Your worse than me in the morning…" the boy countered.

Slowly but surely the elder man sat up. Seeing Naruto made him smile.

"Why am I still alive? I should have died when I sealed Orochimaru's arms."

"You didn't thanks to Akira. He has half the seal on him. Apparently he used a jutsu he created to take half the seal to keep you alive."

"That kid sure is something..." Sarutobi whispered.

"Plus you've been out for a long time now…in a coma, if you will." Sakura informed.

"How long have I been out?" the older male inquired.

"About two years." the couple answered.

"That long aye? My…look at how you've grown Naruto; you too Sakura. You've grown into quite a lovely young woman."

"Arigatou Sandaime." she blushed.

Just then Tsunade and a few other doctors burst into the room. That's when the couple chose to leave the scene. Outside the hospital Naruto and Sakura decided to take a walk through the park. It didn't last long, but the peace that welcomed them made their hearts a tad lighter from the events that had just happened.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"I love you…" she said wrapping her arms around waist.

"I love you too…" he followed wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

Days, than weeks, and finally months flew by at what seemed like seconds. Naruto was now eighteen. His golden blonde locks were down to the middle of his back, and they were as messy/spiky as ever. But as time went on Naruto grew in size. Not only had the ANBU's body changed, but his clothing too. He had to order some new ninja wear because he outgrew the old ones. He got a belt that held one of his special weapons in its own compartment. On his back he wore the Kazeuka, the Zabuza replica, and Kisame's blade. The last two blades were sheathed in a sheath that shrunk the blade to the size of a katana. Kazeuka went straight down Naruto's spine while the other two made an X over it. However he wore a large crimson trench coat that easily covered his frame. The coat in general kept what he wore underneath a secret. If he were to take off the coat you would be face to face with the armor he gets when performing the Kyuubi Reincarnation Jutsu (it is still a dark red). Naruto liked the jutsu's effect that he now wears it for his normal ninja gear.

Life was moving by and everyone was enjoying it. Sasuke easily became the ANBU Captain after Naruto resigned to obtain his rank of Sannin. Every once in a while the young Sannin would visit the school in search on a student. He never did find a suitable candidate. Sometimes he would have to visit the Kazekage to see how things are going in the country of Sand. Gaara was not as anti-social but he still had his emotionless personality.

Temari ended up falling for the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru. In fact they are planning their marriage to be in three months. The rest of Shika's team has a similar story. Over the years Ino started seeing Zakuro. Zakuro was hesitant at first, but eventually Ino chiseled away the hard exterior of his heart. His sort of harsh demeanor still stays with the bijuu container, but it has less of a roughness. They are currently in a serious relationship. Chouji was 'forced' to ramen at Naruto's favorite bar where he met the girl of his dreams. Ayame, the waitress there, caught his eye when she gave him the bowl of noodles. They were shy at first until Naruto tricked them into a date. Chouji is one happy boy now. As for Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, and Kin; they too found their boy/girlfriends. Hinata and Kiba found that even though they were different the two completed each other. Lee and Tenten eventually got together. Kin moved to the Sand village. There Gaara and Kin began to go out with each other. The Uchiha stumbled upon Zakuro's female teammate while signing himself out of the hospital. So far they have been inseparable.

The last couple, Naruto and Sakura, are still together. The kunoichi thinks she isn't ready for marriage, but Naruto is fine with that. Their jobs have constantly kept them busy. However they still have enough time for each other. No one could say those two aren't perfect for each other. As for the Godaime, she is actually fairing really well as the Hokage. Jiraiya recovered easily and was able to take his teammate out on the date he owed her.

Naruto stood on top of his father's head. Staring out over Kohona he smiled to himself and looked into the sky.

"I wish you could see this Father. I have become what you have wanted me to. I'm not Hokage yet, but thanks to you and Kyuubi I have become more powerful than even you imagined. Kyuubi thank you. If it weren't for you I would not be where I am now. In fact the old hag said in two years I am to succeed her as Hokage…" He paused while looking at the sinking sun and then continued. "I will protect this village with my life!"

The eighteen year old boy gathered chakra and sent a wave of calm chakra over the entire village. It gave everyone a feeling of security and warmth.

* * *

**Author: Thank you for reading my story. I'm afraid I must end it hear…that is unless you reviewers want me to continue to tell about how Naruto fights ****Akatsuki and becomes Hokage. If you don't want me to then I hope you enjoyed my story and I plan on starting a new one. Thanks again for all your reviews. Ja Ne**


	16. Kakuzu

**A Complete Life**

**Author: This is the sequel to A Split Life. Most people have sequels separate from their original stories but for me I will just continue in the "Split Life" story. As you probably noticed with this new chapter the title of A Split Life has changed form 'A Split Life' to 'A Split/Complete Life'. Also the story's description has changed. I'm sorry I didn't update faster. I have been having tons of basketball games, tournaments, play practice, and school in general. Thanks for your patience. I truly appreciate it. I was extremely surprised to hear all the compliments that came from you readers. A lot of you had said you really enjoyed the story and that you wanted me to continue. I do agree with a few of you that I should continue and stuff like that. It was be strange to complete the full story from where I ended it from so I decided to write a sequel. I did however get a question from one of you. How can it continue if Naruto doesn't have Kyuubi in him? Akatsuki's plans would be ruined and stuff like that. Well to tell you the truth they don't know yet. Since there aren't anymore questions I will begin the sequel. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

_**Kakuzu**_

An eighteen-year-old gazed down at his left hand that adored 5 rings.

"_Deidara's Seiry-The Green/Blue Dragon, Zetsu's Genbu-Mysterious Warrior, Orochimaru's Kuchin- The Void, Kisame's Nanju-The Southern Star, and lastly Sasori's Gyokunyo-The Virgin. Out of the ten Akatsuki rings I possessed half of them. All I have left to collect are: The Akatsuki's Leader's Rei-Zero/Nothing/Overflow, a member's, that name is still unknown to me, Byakko-White Tiger, Itachi's Suzaku- Red Sparrow, Kakuzu's Hokuto- Northern Star, and Hidan's Santai - The Three Levels_." the blonde thought to himself.

Little information was known about the last five members until Naruto was able to get the information out of a lower ranked Akatsuki member about a month ago. Just as the young ninja was about to go over the information he had learned the blonde was interrupted by a white-haired pervert.

"What do you want Ero-Sennin? From how your acting there's something important you need to tell me." 

"You brat, would you please stop that! I swear you're worse than your father." the man yelled.

"If you have something important, tell me. If not then go!" the boy ordered sending a small fraction of killing intent.

"Tsunade and Sasuke need to speak with you. They are at the Hokage's Tower."

"Arigatou Ero—Jiraiya." the boy whispered.

With a wave he was gone.

"That boy ceases to amaze me. When a serious event occurs he can change from careless to a person who pays attention to every detail." the pervert smirked and walked towards the bathhouse.

The Uchiha and the Godaime sat in silence, waiting for the blonde's entrance. It came faster than they expected.

"What's the situation?" his tone only echoing seriousness.

"Two members of Akatsuki have been spotted near the Sand Country. From what I understand they're going after Gaara." the Godaime informed grimly.

"What are their names?" the blonde male asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu. Only Shikamaru and Asuma have the most information on them so far. If it weren't for you Asuma might not be with us today."

_**-Flashback from a month ago-**_

_Asuma stood there unable to move. Hidan had gotten a sample of Asuma's blood and was now stabbing himself to inflict severe damage upon the jounin. Shikamaru had used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop the onslaught. However his chakra was draining too fast to keep the jutsu active. Hidan tried to move his frozen body. Eventually the jutsu wore off and the opponent was free to make his next move. Raising his arm high into the air he positioned the spear in front of his heart._

"_Say goodbye Asuma!" Hidan laughed._

"_NO!!!" Shikamaru yelled._

_That's when it happened. During the next second the immortal found himself out of his circle and pinned with multiple weapons through his body. Asuma coughed up blood as he looked at the new arrival._

"_Darn you! Who are you!" the immortal demanded._

"_Me?" the boy laughed, "I am Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"_It's the Kyuubi brat!" Kakuzu muttered angrily._

"_That's right now it's time you pay for threatening my friends."_

_The pressure of the air increased as Naruto's chakra exploded from his body. No one there was able to move because of it._

"_Hidan, let's get out of here!" _

"_But I want to fight this blond!"_

"_No! Our objective is done. We will not fight unless it's necessary!" Kakuzu ordered._

_Slowly and with a lot of effort Hidan pulled out the weapons and stumbled to the side of his partner. With a glare they both disappeared._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

The blond placed his hand underneath his chin before speaking again.

"I think I recall Shikamaru saying they both appear to be immortal. I found out Hidan was the hard way." he paused before continuing. "Who am I taking with me on the mission?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and last but not least Haruno Sakura." Godaime answered.

Sasuke quickly nodded and went to gather his comrades. It only took several minutes for everyone to assemble.

"Everyone, Naruto is in charge of this S-rank mission." Tsunade informed. "You are to hunt down the two and do all you can to kill them. If I remember correctly from some research I did on Kakuzu he's able to use all four elements and he has a total of five hearts."

"Shikamaru…" Naruto spoke getting the attention of the lazy genius.

"Hai?"

"You will take on Hidan. You know the extent of his powers, plus you can outsmart anyone I know of."

"What about you?" the chuunin's voice droned.

"I haven't seen you beat me yet in shoji." the blonde laughed.

"You're so bothersome…"

"Everyone!"

"Ossu?" Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru answered.

"Let's get going." he ordered.

The young jounin's eyes glowed a stunning red. Sakura's eyes soon followed, but with a white color. Ino placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Shikamaru and Sasuke did the same to Naruto's shoulders.

"Speed Technique: Fox Gate!" both ex-containers proclaimed.

With an amazing flash of red and white all five were out of the city and traveling at unimaginable speeds. In about a minute or so the party was at the entrance of the secret village. Naruto sent out a chakra wave in an attempt to discover where Gaara might be.

"The Kazekage is in his office. Scatter! If you find either Akatsuki members come tell me immediately. I'll be visiting with my old time friend." the blond ordered.

"Ossu!" the other four chorused.

With that all the other four disappeared. The blue-eyed male set his sights on the Kazekage's tower. It only took five seconds to get to the door. Two chuunins stopped Naruto asking why he was there.

"Is that any way to treat your allies?" the eighteen-year-old informed.

"Still you need to state your name and business." the chuunin retorted.

"My name is-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, former ANBU Captain of the Leaf, our best ally, and known throughout the nations as The Crimson Yellow Flash." came a voice that was hard to tell if it was emotionless or happy.

"Kazekage! Gomen! I did not know." the chuunin freaked. "Gomen Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Don't worry about it…I have that title, but people don't know how I look. Just don't make that mistake again…**_It may cost you!_**" Naruto began to heartily laugh as the chuunin literally peed his pants.

"How are you my friend?" Gaara said.

"The usual: hunting down Akatsuki, spending time training and with the love of my life; which reminds me. Where's Kin?"

"She's in my office. She'll be excited to see you after all this time."

"I miss her cooking…so have you popped the question yet?" came a rather mischievous inquiry.

"I have and we are going to get married next week. Since you are here why don't you be my best man? I would rather not have Kankuro be it because of obvious reasons."

"I know what you mean. Hahahaha!"

A rare smile adored the Kazekage's face.

"Shall we go see my fiancé?" Shukaku's container asked.

"Hai." Naruto answered.

Kin was ecstatic to say the least. She almost barreled over the eighteen-year old.

"Naruto! When did you get here? How have you been? Have you asked Sakura to marry you yet?"

"Slow down Kin!" after she got off him he began to reply to her questions. "I just got here a few minutes ago. I've been the usual, doing missions, and training. No I haven't."

"Well at least are you planning to?" she countered.

"That's moving a little too fast there Kin. We are both only eighteen."

"So Gaara and I are your age and we are getting married."

"Well you two are ready for it. I don't know if Sakura is even considering marrying me."

"I bet you aren't treating her right and that's why you don't know." she teased him.

"How would you know?" Naruto pouted.

There was a long pause before Gaara coughed and began to ask the questions.

"So why are you here?"

The blonde went through a massive explanation of his mission to the Kazekage. Every once in a while Gaara would stop him to ask a question. Sometimes Kin would interrupt and ask the boy a question. Half way through the girl left to make some tea. That is when Naruto explained the fact that the Akatsuki were after the red head.

"Oh…so what am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry about anything. I will handle Kazuka while Shikamaru takes on Hidan."

Just then Sakura dashed into the room through the window.

"Sir Kakuzu is near the southern gate. Shikamaru has already engaged Hidan." the beautiful teen informed.

"Wow Sakura you have become more beautiful than the last time I saw you." commented Gaara and then whispered to the blonde. "Nice catch Naruto…"

"Arigatou…" she said blushing, "It seems your personality is finally revealing itself Gaara. Oh and congrats on you and Kin."

"She was going to ask you if you could be her maid of honor since the wedding is in 7 days."

"I'd be delighted."

"Now if you'll excuse us Gaara. I have two rings to collect." Naruto interrupted.

"How many do you have?" the Kazekage asked.

"Five. Ja Ne."

Just like Sakura had said Kakuzu was standing by the southern gate staring down Ino and Sasuke.

"Sasuke…do you have a plan yet?"

"Only part of one." he answered.

"Well go through with it. I'll help you."

"Chidori!" the prodigy announced.

"Rasengan!" Naruto followed.

Kakuzu stood there with a none-caring expression. Before the attacks could land two masks appeared from his back. One spit a massive fireball at Naruto while a blast of wind hit Sasuke. The blonde was launched into a building causing it to collapse. A minute passed and the ruble exploded showing Uzumaki was okay. Naruto was fine but parts of his clothes were destroyed. Sasuke on the other hand was also blown into a big building causing it to cave in on him. After the smoke cleared the prodigy blew away the debris with his chakra.

"Nice move Kakuzu. You used the opposite element to counter both of our attacks, but was your attack that suppose to hurt?" both males taunted.

"Watch your mouths brats. I could easy kill you. After all I almost killed the first Hokage."

"Wow there actually is someone older than Tsunade." Naruto laughed.

**-In Hokage's Office-**

Tsunade sneezed and thought about what she was going to do to the blonde when he returned.

**-Back to Naruto and Company-**

Kakuzu's eye widened.

"You mean the first Hokage's granddaughter?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke retorted.

"Umm…nothing."

"Hey Sakura I think that he had a crush on her…" Ino whispered. "And still does."

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.

"Just look at how he asked the question."

"You got a point there Ino."

"You know Kakuzu that is just plain sick. You pedophile. You're like a hundred while Baa-chan is only seventy." Naruto retorted.

"Shut up! You here to talk or fight?"

"You seem out of character now. If I remember correctly you won't fight unless it is necessary. He must have had a crush on the old hag." the blonde directed his attention to the raven-haired male.

"You brats are going to pay!"

Kakuzu ripped his cloak off to reveal four masks sown into his back. Each one sprouted from the Akatsuki member's back and started firing balls of their elements. Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning made ruble out of the location. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of the ninja and punched him out into the desert.

"Sakura. Ino. Go and protect the Kazekage and his fiancé at all costs." Naruto ordered.

"Ossu!" they chorused jumping towards the tower.

The missing nin got up off the ground and started looking for his opponents. The extremely old man heard crackling sounds. He didn't know where it was coming from, but it was close. Eventually Sasuke burst out of the ground and attempted to take out one of Kakuzu's many hearts. The wind mask was to far away to get there in time so it appeared the man would lose one. Before the attack could hit the lightning mask was there, launching an attack. Then that's when Naruto slammed his rasengan into that mask. Therefore this left Sasuke to plunge his assassination technique into the water mask.

"Curse you brats! I will steal your hearts to replace those!"

More black tentacles erupted from all around his body. There were so many Naruto and Sasuke couldn't get away. Both Kohona nin tried to stop the black things from reaching their hearts, but they only had two arms to stop hundreds of tentacles.

"It is futile to resist. Your hearts will belong to me!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Naruto yelled. "Firestorm Burst!"

Flames flared off his body then the blonde completely exploded into flames.

"Chidori Current!"

Just like his companion Sasuke's body was entirely covered in electricity. This allowed both ninjas to leap away unharmed while the many injured tentacles disappeared into Kakuzu's body.

"Luck will only be on your side for so long." the frustrated nin informed.

"We don't need luck to defeat you." Sasuke countered.

The black 'arms' continued to sprout everywhere from his physique.

"Naruto. How are you we going to get near with those things in the way?"

"He only has three hearts left so be patient. I'm thinking of a plan. I got it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones appeared. All at once they attacked with kunai and fists. The arms easily dispelled and threw the clones. As one of them was sliding across the ground it threw a windmill shuriken at Sasuke.

"Sasuke catch!" it called.

"_I remember doing this back in my genin years._" he recalled before returning to reality. "Demon Windmill Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!"

The projectile flew with amazing accuracy. Side-stepping Kakuzu dodged the first. However the second caught him off guard. With all those tentacles out they weighed him down and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge. At the last second the shuriken changed into Naruto.

"Boo…" the blonde whispered pulling back his now bone covered arm.

"N-"

The bone covered appendage plunged into the missing nin. With a quick motion Naruto ripped through the wind mask and pulled out a still beating heart. He tossed that aside and jumped away to avoid a counter attack.

"Now all he has is two hearts. The fire mask shouldn't be a problem, since both of us are fire experts, but his last heart, his original heart, probably has the properties of earth." spoke Uzumaki.

"How do you figure that?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple process of elimination."

"So you got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"You're the genius I thought you would have come up with one by now."

"T.W.B.?"

"Good idea. But it's not perfected…oh well it's worth a shot."

Naruto put his hands into a seal that was not a familiar to the old ninja.

"Sasuke can your eyes handle the strain yet?"

"I have been practicing it ever since you killed Orochimaru."

"Anytime is good for me."

Sasuke's eye changed from their original onyx color to a blood red. The level three Sharingan began to spin faster and faster until the comas fused into the pupil making the final level of the Kekkei Genkai: the Mangekyo Sharingan. It differed from Kakashi's but it also differed from Itachi's version. It was the newest form of the Sharingan. Four spikes came from the pupil and extended to the edges of the iris. At the top and on the right sides of the spikes were streaks like that on Kakshi's version.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan**: **Tsukuyomi**!"

The world around Kakuzu froze. A red moon replaced the sun and the sky turned crimson. Naruto stood next to the Uchiha.

"Welcome to my territory Kakuzu. For the next 72 hours I will allow Naruto to move and take care of you in any way he wants."

"What makes you think I won't fight back?" the elder ninja retorted.

"Did you learn nothing of Itachi's Sharingan?" Sasuke countered.

"Yes I know as much as I needed to."

"In the world of Tsukuyomi I control time and space. You will do nothing without my consent."

Slowly Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. It seemed as a burden was lifted off the boy as he drew the Kazeuka. Next he drew his Zabuza replica.

"Kazeuka-fusion…"

The massive blade was sucked into the smaller one. The blonde placed the blade on his shoulders and placed his hand on the blade. As he ran his hand down the metal it increased in length. Next Naruto touched a jem in the middle of the handle and the blade gave of a high frequency sound.

Three Day Assualt!" rang the blonde's voice.

A unearthly scream pierced the entire area for three seconds before silencing. Hidan looked in the direction it came from. He was currently surrounded by strings and explosive tags. Shikamaru lazily took one last drag of his cigarette.

"It's time the pawn takes care of the rook…" with a flick of his finger the cancer stick landed on the explosive tags, igniting them.

The explosion easily ripped apart Hidan. As his head fell into the hole the boy had made he swore he would get his revenge. The lazy male turned to see none other than Temari. She jumped to his side.

"Good job. If I am correct you have two things left to do."

"And those are?" came his reply.

"Doesn't Naruto collect those rings they wear?"

"Correct. Might as well get it before going."

Picking up what was left of Hidan's hand he plucked the ring off. Afterwards he placed the jewelry in his pocket.

"Now what was the second thing I needed to do?"

"Greet me properly."

"You're so troublesome."

"But you still love me."

Temari quickly took her love's lips.

"Come on. We should probably get back to your commander." she smiled releasing her hold on him.

"Yeah Yeah."

The scene they came upon utterly took the words from their mouths. An area of a square mile appeared as a smoldering crater. Parts of the sand were turned to glass while others were burnt so much that it seemed as though the matter of the sand was completely destroyed. Temari's attention was turned upon the blonde male. The only way he was currently supporting himself was by his well known sword, the Kazeuka. Shikamaru left the girls side to check on his commander.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Thanks for your concern Shikamaru, but I'll be fine…once I get some rest." on cue he fell on his face, fast asleep.

"Sasuke, can you help me carry Naruto to the Kazekage's office?"

"Of course. Oh, I need to retrieve Kakuzu's ring first."

"Yep. We can't forget that or else Naruto will become bothersome."

"Is there any way I can help Shika?"

Though not really liking her nickname for him he answered his fiancé.

"We need medic nins pronto. Naruto has probably suffered from massive fatigue and his body may have taken some damage because of the jutsu the two 'geniuses' used."

"I'll get some right away." she smiled jumping into the village.

After Sasuke returned the two comrades started their journey into the village. All three were greeted with a warm welcome. The Kazekage even came to greet them at the gate. Sakura and Ino quickly started checking the blonde's condition. Soon Ino started checking her former teammate's status and then she moved on to the Uchiha.

"Arigatou Ino." Sasuke thanked with a faint smile.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for."

Everyone then began watching Sakura healing her lover. Kin soon appeared at her side and started helping heal him. Most of the Sand nins left, by a silent order of the Kazekage of course.

"So when are you going to tie the knot Sakura?" Kin asked.

"Um…I don't know. I still feel I am still too young to get married. I still feel I need to grow a little more before I consider doing it." the kunoichi answered.

"But if he popped the question would you say yes?"

"To tell the truth I don't know. Naruto is a great man. I'd love him to death except then I'd be alone." she joked.

Kin laughed as she continued the conversation "Yes Naruto is definitely a unique man. You are greatly blessed by having someone like him to love you. I sort of envy you, but as you already know I have found my love."

"When he wakes up I'll be sure to be the first one he sees." Sakura said with a loving smile.

"What if I just woke up now?" Naruto coughed.

"How long have you been awake?" his girlfriend asked nervously.

"Just now. I hope I didn't hear anything you didn't want me to hear."

"Don't worry you're fine."

"cough I don't mean to intrude, but can we all relocate to my office?" the other container asked.

"Sure Gaara." the 'unique' male said.

As all of them poofed into the office Kin went off to make tea.

"Sorry about your south gate area. I didn't know what would happen when we used that jutsu." Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry. You saved my life once again Uzumaki, and for that I am grateful." the red head reassured.

"As am I." Kin added returning with some tea.

"Kin is known as the best tea maker in the country." the kage pride evident in his voice. "So drink up. Anyways back to business. As you all know I am marrying Kin in seven days. I have already sent a messenger to Tsunade to inform and ask her for you to stay for a week. Feel free to go anywhere within my village. Naruto you have access to every inch and corner in my village. Think of it as a gift for saving my life the first time."

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto bowed after finishing his tea. "Sakura can you come with me? Oh, hey Gaara where are your bathhouses? I need to take a bath after my sort of difficult fight with Kakuzu."

With a quick head gesture Gaara pointed to the right.

"Oi Naruto." the prodigy spoke tossing Kakuzu's ring at him. "Don't forget your rings."

"Yeah and don't forget this one too." Shikamaru added throwing his respective ring.

"Arigatou. Ready Sakura?"

"Hai."

Once those two were gone Gaara's face took a sort of a more serious form.

"So Sasuke. What was that technique you used on the Akatsuki member?"

"It's a combination attack. By initiating the final level of the Sharingan I place both Naruto and the enemy in the realm of Tsukuyomi. Since I control everything in that dimension I allow Naruto to move while the target remains still. The Three Day Assault technique that Naruto used causes his body to go on a full onslaught upon the victim(s). His body does not stop until seventy-two hours have passed. Since I can only allow the dimension of Tsukuyomi go on for 'seventy-two hours' the jutsu combination is perfect. It applies a massive amount of strain on my eyes, but it also puts a strain on Naruto's body. There are other possible combinations we can use, but for this one we just used Tsukuyomi and the Kazeuka."

"So you can extend the time that a target stays in Tsukuyomi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai. If I trained hard enough I could extend the time by one hour per year."

-**With Naruto and Sakura-**

Both teens strolled down the street. Many of the elder people watched them in amusement. Young love was always something they found amazing. As the two walked side by side, and hand in hand the noticed these stares they received. All of them Naruto and Sakura returned with a pleasant smile. It was good to see people agreeing with the couple.

"So what did you want me for?"

"Other than for obvious reasons I would say I wanted to take you out on a date for the special occasion."

"And what occasion would that be?" Sakura's interest intrigued.

"It is approximately six years since the time in the forest in the Wave country. Happy sixth year anniversary Sakura. I'd say that's another milestone of mine. I have the rest of the day planned for us."

"What's first on the agenda?"

"I bought some tickets at a spa so we will both get royal treatment there. Gaara ordered some tickets for your favorite movie, which shows in about four hours. So I figured we could go see it after the spa treatment. Then afterwards I have already made reservations at some fancy restaurant for dinner. Once that is done I have one final surprise in store."

At that moment the couple reached the spa. Entering through the lightweight doors they were greeted by a very attractive woman. She appeared to be about 24, and had long brown hair.

"Welcome. How may I be of service to you?" she smiled lightly.

"Um Gaara said that this place was the best he had ever been to so I thought that I would try it out."

"I am very grateful that our Kazekage appreciates our business. Now if I may get your names."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Came the blonde's reply.

"Haruno Sakura."

"It is an honor to meet our Kazekage's savior! Everyone around this village knows of the great Uzumaki Naruto! Please come this way." She bowed low and ushered the two into a very large room. "Tei we need your immediate assistance!"

"Yeah Yeah what is it?" came a somewhat baritone voice.

"_The _Uzumaki Naruto and _the _Haruno Sakura are here."

"You better not be pulling my leg."

"No, would I joke about a subject like this?"

"I guess not. My name is Tei. It is an honor to have you come to my humble business Uzumaki." he bowed low to the floor.

Once again they were ushered into a room, but this one was much smaller than the last.

"Here. You can take your armor and weapons off and get into these robes. Then your relaxation will commence." the spa owner informed.

Naruto went to his side while Sakura went to hers. With one hand seal the armor on the ex-container's detached from his body. The floor groaned as the pure weight of it bared down upon it. Next were the three sword he adored on his back. The rest of his weapon holsters were swung over the should of the armor, since it could actually stand up right on its own. The black trench was next to come off. It too caused the locker he placed it in to stain under the weight. Eventually all his clothes were off and he stood in a rather soft robe. Naruto's chest was the only part of him that was visible. As for Sakura her green trench coat was light. Her combat boots came off next. She didn't have a lot of weapons to take off so she was down faster than Naruto. The clothes she wore were placed nicely folded near the rest of her stuff. She walked out of the room to wait for the foxy boy.

"Are you two ready?" Tei asked as the blonde came into the room.

"Hai." they chorused.

-**Three Hours Later-**

Naruto felt as though he had gone to heaven. All his pain was gone and he felt two years younger. Sakura was a similar story. The way those two worked with their hands completely amazed the two ninjas. Sakura had learned that the girl's name was Tara. The kunoichi had asked for lessons during the next week for future reasons. Of course Tara agreed. It took a while for the Kohona jounins to get their gear back on. They were too relaxed. Naruto gave a generous tip before leaving.

"That was amazing!" the pink-haired girl shouted to the heavens.

The sun was beginning to set as the two walked towards the movie theater. The movie was great. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the movie. His eighteen-year-old girlfriend was the only thing that had his attention. Her hair reached the middle of he back and he wouldn't have it any other way. It was softer than anything he had ever felt before. Her eyes had become darker and wiser looking, but they still retained their innocent appearance. Time had been kind as her beauty had surpassed even that of the famed Ice Queen. Even Ino-pig was in no comparison to her. Naruto held her close and placed his head on top of hers. Instinctively she snuggled closer. After the movie they went to a romantic candlelight dinner. The full moon shone brightly through the cloudless sky. Naruto brought the female to a secluded area. Two sakura trees were growing in the middle of the pond. The wind made the petals to break off and dance around the couple. The male couldn't have asked for a better moment.

"Sakura?" 

"Yes?"

"I know that you aren't ready for marriage, and before you say anything else please let me finish. You made be able to hide your true feelings by your façade, but I can easily see through it. I love you with every fiber in my being and even beyond that. Through the years you have matured into a goddess in my view, and I knew that that one moment in the forest you would be the one I would take as my wife." his back faced her, but he continued. "You have given me the best six years of my life, and I can see spending the rest of my life with you. However since you would be hesitant if I were to ask you to marry me I will present you something other than a engagement ring."

Taking her hand he pulled a ring with two foxes running around a ruby/diamond out of his pocket.

"One of these days I will replace this with a wedding ring. However the time will be when I know you are ready."

To say she was speechless is an understatement. She was deeply moved by his words.

"Naruto, I love you so much. I don't know why I deserve you. You respect me and you love me. I could ask for nothing more than you to be patient with me, and through these six years you have done just that."

She took no time in grabbing the male. As tears streamed down her cheek she kissed him with a large smile plastered on her delicate face. Both nins continued this for about ten minutes. Thanks to the foxes they were able to use their chakra as an air source; the kiss(es) could go for as long as they wanted. The two looked at each other with an unexplainable love.

* * *

**Author: That's the sixteenth chapter of my story. I hope it was to your expectations. I am always open to suggestions so feel free to tell me. **

**Next chapter: **

**Gaara's Marriage**

**Shikamaru's Marriage**

**Team 7 Confronts Unknown Akatsuki Member**

**Kakashi Surprise?**


	17. Unknown

**Author:**** Hey thanks for all your encouraging reviews. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have finally got a job and recently they have been working me five to four days a week and I have a lot of other responsibilities to take care of. Well there weren't any question so I'll start the new chapter. Like I said in the last chapter four specific things will be occurring in this chapter. Shikamaru's and Gaara's weddings, Kakashi Surprise?, and Team 7 confronts the unknown member of Akatsuki. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**Special Thanks To**_**: Shikamaru the nerd**_** for the help in determining what abilities the unknown member has. It was a great help and I truly appreciate it. So if you like her abilities, be sure to think him repeatedly.**

* * *

Naruto stood leaning against the door post to the Kazkage's office. The said ninja was busy running around his office trying to find a mirror. The fact of the matter was that Gaara was trying to see if he was presentable for his wedding. While the blonde Sannin looked at himself in a portable mirror the Kazekage was cussing up a storm.

"You know Gaara I have a mirror you can use." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Teme! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"For my own amusement of course."

"Just wait until it happens to you." the red head shot back with a hint of malice.

"Now, now Gaara. You don't need to get all worried about how you look. Does Kin love you?"

"Yes…"

"So will it matter to her how you look? She loves you for who you are not what you look like. Now we should probably get going. You don't want to make your soon-to-be wife ticked off at you. Nothing is more scary and frightening than the wrath of a woman."

"True…let's hurry."

**Half An Hour Later**

"You may kiss the bride." the minister informed the soon-to-be couple.

The Kazekage saw many people whip out cameras from out of nowhere. In an instant his sand came and blocked all the flashes that came from the audience. The only people that say the two kiss were none other than the minister, Naruto, and Sakura. Though something in the back of Gaara's mind said he should have completely surrounded the two of them with his sand. The party afterwards was wild to say the least. Kankuro and Temari had a tad to much to drink so they were passed out in their respective seats. The festivities didn't last much longer since it was already eleven o' clock. Naruto carried Sakura back to the hotel they were staying at. Ino and Sakura had the same room so he took Ino with him. The two walked in silence until they reached Sakura's room.

"Thanks for coming Ino. I didn't want to have to search for her key."

"How noble of you Naruto." Ino teased.

The door was unlocked and Naruto placed his girlfriend on the bed.

"Night Ino. I want both of you up and ready by seven sharp. We leave five minutes after that."

"Hai. Night." the female blonde answered back.

The next morning everyone gathered in front of their leader for the mission.

"Good job team. We have to head back to Kohona a.s.a.p. I believe there's a wedding that needs to be planned."

With that said Shikamaru gave a trademark 'troublesome'. All of them laughed at his remark. Just like they had gotten there the group once again found themselves at Kohona's gates in a few seconds.

"You may all go team. I'll report our success. Hey Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"When again is your wedding?"

"A month from now…try not to screw with anything or you'll find yourself in the path of Temari's wind attacks."

"Now why would you think I'd do that?" he grinned foxily.

"Troublesome blondes and their mischievous smiles."

"Don't worry my friend. I won't meddle in anything unless if you want me to."

Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru left after that comment. The other two jumped to the Hokage's office. The report was brief and the two were soon jumping on the rooftops again. The next few weeks passed uneventfully. That is until Naruto couldn't detect Sakura's chakra signature in Kohona. Summoning a fox to get Sasuke the blonde ran for the wall of Kohona. In two seconds Sasuke was there beside him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sakura…she's not in Kohona. She was a second ago but now she's fifteen miles that direction. I smell weasel and some demonic aura."

"Itachi…let's go."

"Already ahead of you."

When they arrived they both saw a woman throw Sakura into a portal. Itachi looked lazily at his little brother.

"Calm yourself. If you let anger rule you he will easily beat you. Think before you act Sasuke." Naruto ordered.

"Arigatou…you got the woman?"

"Hai."

Sasuke charge Itachi. Sasuke was busy keeping Itachi occupied while Naruto tried to take on the unknown member. She was no taller than Sakura, but stood defiantly in the blonde's path as the portal closed behind her. Her long blue almost lavender hair was whipping all around her. Naruto had a strange feeling there was more to this woman than meets the eye. That flower in her hair was giving off an almost demonic aura.

"Move!" Naruto commanded.

"My, my…what a temper. I'm sorry I can't do that." came a sweet yet sour voice.

"You'll move wither you like to or not!" the blonde instantly started doing hand signs. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

A dragon made of pure red flame shot from the male's mouth out at the woman. Out of nowhere a sphere of water surrounded the female Akatsuki member.

"I see so you specialize in water…that's how you keep that flower in your hair alive."

"You're very observant there Naruto, however you are only half right Kaze no Yaiba!" she informed behind her barrier.

Naruto pulled out the Kazeuka to block the blade of wind and countered with his own. It easily tore through the water barrier. The barrier shattered to reveal the woman had received a cut on her arm, however she was not bleeding.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu."

The water that had been from the barrier collected and formed a dragon made of water. It roared before charging at him. Naruto took the Samehada and slammed it into the all the way into the ground until the blade was completely hidden. After that he jumped, using the handle for leverage, rocketing himself at the dragon. He pulled out Zabuza's replica and sliced the dragon's head in half. While he still cut through the water reptile he chucked the sword forward. It made the rest of the way through the jutsu before colliding into a nearby tree. Quickly he pulled out two standard ANBU katanas and performed a downward slash, hitting her on both shoulders. Like before he was able to get a deep cut but she did not bleed. Suddenly two unknown forces caused the blonde to leap away and look back at the dragon. The two halves formed smaller versions of the jutsu and turned around to attack Naruto. With a smirk the eighteen-year-old made a pulling motion with his hand. As the two dragons neared Samehada it ripped from the ground, destroying both and stealing their chakra.

"I figured if you were able to form a water barrier from the humidity in the air then you could easily make your jutsu reform even after it was cleaved in half."

"You were testing my ability with water…very good Naruto. That's why you placed Samehada back there before attacking." she concluded.

After that she kept attacking the blonde with one wind jutsu after another. Naruto was able to counter some of them, but others he had to jump out of the way. It took a long while before the blonde was able to speak once more.

"Before we continue can you tell me why you joined Akatsuki?"

"I don't mind since you'll be dead anyway. It was to so serve _him_. I loved him when we were young and I've never stopped loving him. I am his _slave…_his _servant_…I deny him nothing that he wants of me. If he wants me to get the Kyuubi then so be it. His will is mine. With this rose he signified I am the only one for him." she spoke in a monotone emotionless voice.

"_Her words seem empty and hollow. Does she true believe that? Still that flower on her head is giving me a weird nauseating feeling._"

Their fight then continued. They went into a taijutsu battle which Naruto easily won. She seemed to lack in taijutsu but excel in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Naruto placed his hands into the seal that signified one of his signature moves.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

A thousand blondes poofed into existence. The woman pulled the flower out of her hair. The stem elongated and formed a thorny whip.

"Only people of the first Hokage's line can control plants. The last one is Yamato. Who are you?" one of the clones asked.

"I'm not of his line. I don't have the bloodline of mokouton. This flower is what allows me to change its form."

She became to twirl it above her head. The carbon copies charged. For the first time the female attacked Naruto head on. The whip cut its way through the clones and she kept on running towards the real Naruto.

"_How does she know which is the real one?_" he asked pulling out the Kazeuka.

The two weapons clashed. Her whip wrapped around Naruto's blade. As the blade began to produce flames the other weapon was surrounded in water.

Going through a few hand signs she called out her next attack.

"Realm of Deception…now you will see what your beloved Sakura's true feelings are about her love for you."

The genjutsu took affect. Naruto couldn't explain what was going on. He was hearing Sakura's 'thoughts' on their relationship. Everything was the opposite of what Sakura had told him.

"_I know this isn't true. That night in the woods in the Wave country, her risking her life to save me from Orochimaru, and every time we kissed I felt nothing but love. If I truly doubted Sakura's love than I truly deserve to wallow in my sorrow and die mentally in this genjutsu._ If you are trying to deceive me from her real feelings you are sadly mistaken. Kai!"

"But how do you know that's true?" she said.

"Sakura has been with me through my ups and downs. She has never betrayed me and in that I find the confidence and the strength to live. You have made a mistake in trying to take her from me. By taking her from me you have unleashed my full potential. That potential alone is second to none. Not even the Kyuubi no Yoko could stop me. Kazeuka… Plasma Blade! Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

"In order to do that last attack you need a seal to be in the place where you want to go." she informed.

"What do you think I did when I cut your shoulders. I attached a seal to your back. Even though this was a short fight you were a very good opponent. However the moment you stole Sakura your fate was sealed."

In the blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind her. The woman's body began to disintegrate into dust after it looked like a blade had sliced her clean in half. The glow from Naruto's blade faded.

"Forgive me my love…" she wailed before falling to the ground.

"The attack isn't meant to do that."

After a few more seconds the Akatsuki member was nothing but a pile of dust. The blue flower laid gently on top returning to its original form. Naruto picked up the flower.

"The Devil's Death Rose…now I recognize it. It was in one of those books I found in the back of the library. It can bring people back from the dead, but at a tremendous cost. She was already dead, and her soul wasn't there. That's why her words seemed hollow because they are empty if you have no soul to back it up. She was just a mere puppet; no emotions; no heart and no will. The leader brought back a figment of his love from the dead. How did he get the flower? Is this why he had lost his mind?"

The blonde looked over at his friend's battle had ended with Itachi's retreat. He had probably fled since his newest partner had been 'killed'. It's hard to kill someone who's already dead. Sasuke joined his comrade. The Uchiha was now staring at the flower Naruto held.

"What is that?" the prodigy asked.

"The Devil's Death Rose. It's a demonic flower that brings, in a sense, back people from the dead. The Akatsuki leader had used it to bring back his love."

The blonde crushed it in his hand. His blood turned black as it came in contact with the flower's liquid.

"One grows every twelve years and even then it is extremely rare to find. For it dies if it is not used in sixty-six minutes. If it is made into a medicine it is said to lengthen your life significantly. However if you are idiotic enough to take the medicine your body will age three times as fast."

A portal opened up ahead of the two powerful ninja. The blonde Sannin and the black-haired ANBU Captain watched as Sakura fell through unconscious. Gingerly Naruto picked up his love and jumped away towards Kohona. Sasuke soon followed.

Once they arrived Naruto disappeared in a bright flash. Tsunade was woken up quite rudely as the blonde appeared holding the Hokage's former student.

"Tsunade. Can you please check Sakura? He was put in another dimension and I have no idea if she is harmed."

The busty woman was done in a few seconds. She smiled tenderly.

"Don't worry Naruto. She's completely fine. Sakura just needs some rest."

"Thank you…"

He picked the girl back up and jumped out of the Hokage's office. On his way to the Haruno's household he saw Kakashi. He soon reached his destination. Sakura's mother answered the door when Naruto began to knock.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. I was wondering if you could watch your daughter until I return? Don't worry she's just sleeping."

"Of course. Put her on the couch." she responded.

The blonde laid her down on the couch. He kissed her forehead before switching his attention back to the elder Haruno.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"It's the least I can do since you've been there for her from the start. What are you going to do?"

"I have some business I have been needing to take care of for quite some time now."

"Okay. I'll call you when she awakes. I still have that summoning paper you gave me so long ago."

"See ya!" he smiled jumping out of the door.

-**Somewhere in the Village**-

Kakashi was staring through a window of a particularly woman-hated store. The new series of his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise was going to come out in a few minutes. Normally men would have been lined up outside the store, but Kakashi had placed a powerful genjutsu to hide it. Naruto landed beside him.

"Ah Naruto what are you doing here?" his former sensei asked.

"I came to get the new series."

"I see you are turning over to the good side." Kakashi chuckled.

"You could say that I've always wanted to know something."

The store's doors flew open and Naruto and Kakashi were inside as quick as possible. After buying a copy each they went to their old training ground.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Yeah Naruto?" he replied never looking away from his precious material.

"What was your favorite part in the old series? I mean at least the one that you remember the most."

Kakashi thought as he pulled out a book that looked like it was on its last inch of life. The man flipped through pages and stopped on a particular one.

"Right here. Book three, page one hundred ninety-nine."

The young shinobi read the page quickly and looked Kakashi straight in the eye. The older male soon regretted showing him when Naruto said two simple words.

"Kitsune Deception…"

The world changed into the particular scene Kakashi had showed the blonde. Naruto was replaced with the character that played one of the girls in the book.

"Kakashi…take me." said the girl.

Three seconds later Naruto watched in amusement as Kakashi's nose burst with blood and rocketed the jounin out of the clearing. Uzumaki found his ex-teacher twitching on the ground somewhere near the hot springs. Quickly Naruto pulled down the man's mask.

"So that's what his face looks like…hmm…not what I expected, but females would probably fall in love if he showed them it. Oh well."

He took a picture before putting the facemask back up.

"Hey knock it off you pervert!" the blonde yelled.

The women could be heard coming to the male's position. Naruto dropped the series of the perverted books around Kakashi and poofed away. Mrs. Haruno was summoning him. When Naruto arrived at the house he heard a massive explosion.

"_Maybe I did a little to much. At least I learned what Kakashi's face looks like. I am soo dead tomorrow._"

He knocked a few times before the door was flung open. Sakura tackled the boy, crying into his chest. The blonde held her close until her sobbing became muffed heaves.

"I'm here…what's the matter Sakura?"

"I lived my worst nightmare in that dimension…I don't want it to become true."

"I know it may not be the best to ask, but what happened?" he pleaded.

"You…I lost you twice. First you said you didn't love me anymore…" she paused to hold back tears "Then you were killed before my eyes…by…by…"

"Who?"

"Me…" it barely escaped her lips.

She dug her face deeper into his chest.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear this heart? Do you feel me holding you?"

"Yes…" she whimpered.

"This heart beats for you…this body will be there to hold you when you're down…and these lips…will assure you I will never leave you."

He tilted her head up and took her lips with his own. They staid there for about five minutes.

"Thank you Naruto…"

"I am here whenever you need me. Death will never separate us for I will come back as the wind. You may not be able to see me but you will feel me every time you go some where."

"Oh how adorable!" Sakura's mother cried taking a picture.

"Mother!" the younger Haruno yelled chasing her mother around the house.

Naruto laughed as he watched the display. No matter how old Mrs. Haruno or Sakura would get they would act like kids sometimes. The blonde looked over at a picture frame. It was the first picture that the elder Haruno had taken of the two of them. He looked so young…but those eyes easily revealed how smart he really was. Sakura was still beautiful to him in that picture. Now she was a young woman and was growing into a fine one at that. The mother and daughter continued until the older of the two got tired. All three sat on the couch. The females were breathing hard and the male was just chuckling to himself.

"Mom…you're so mean…" Sakura breathed.

"Oh come on dear. You remember the first picture I took of you both."

"It's when we were finally a couple."

She nuzzled closer to her love.

"He was definitely a keeper. Unlike the Uchiha-"

She was cut off by a glare from her daughter.

"At the time dear. I think I may recall you saying he fell for Zakuro's teammate?"

"Hai. He did. We still tease the teme about it." Naruto smiled.

"I never thought I would see the day the famous Uchiha crumble into the hands of a girl. He was quite stubborn when we were young." Sakura commented.

"Well it's his lose but my gift." her boyfriend stated.

"You are so cheesy Naruto."

"I know but you love me any way."

"That much is true." she said hugging the male.

That night Sakura spent in the comfort of Naruto's arms. She didn't want him to leave. In the morning she refused to let the blonde go even though she was asleep. Her mother had to help the blonde out of his predicament so he could go visit Shikamaru. The Sannin thought he would pop in on the lazy genius to see how the final preparations were going for the wedding.

"Hey Shikamaru. How goes the planning?"

"Troublesome…but it's finally almost done. We just need to write our vows."

"Sounds like fun. Have you written yours yet?"

"I have the basic gist of it, but I've been to busy to write it down."

"Do you want me to write it down as you say it?"

"Sure as long as you don't add anything to it."

"Now why would I do that?" the blonde smiled.

"I swear blondes will be the death of me…first Ino then Temari and finally Naruto. Troublesome blondes."

It only took Naruto a minute or so to write down Shikamaru's vow. After the genius looked over it he smiled and nodded his approval. He had five days to memorize the thing or Temari would blow him away with her enormous fan. Those five days passed by and with each and ever day Shikamaru grew more stressed. The moment of truth finally came. The lazy male stood in the suit his father had been married in at the end of the isle. Temari was now emerging with Kankuro leading her down the isle. Her beauty was hidden behind a veil of pure white. The chuunin wanted to see what his bride looked like, but he had to remain composed. Soon she stood beside the pineapple-haired male. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he began his vow.

"Temari. I may be lazy and think things are troublesome at times. You use to be one of those troublesome things that I could not understand now matter how I tried. Even with my genius I could not understand you. During our time together you taught me something that I had never known before. My experience in the field of love was miniscule compared to my experience in battle. Yet somehow you were able to teach me more than I could learn from any cloud watching or shoji game. You are the queen while I am the pawn. I will protect you even though I may be a minor piece. At times it may seem I don't care about the things around me, but I will stand firmly on what I am going to say. Through life, death, sickness, and health I will refuse to even be a shadow's length away from you in your times of need and prosperity." the genius smiled.

Temari was so speechless that it took her about three minutes to recover and state her vow. When she did recover she stated her vow she had come up with. It filled the boy with a warmth that would last for the rest of his life. When the priest said he could kiss the bride neither of the couple moved. Everyone watched in amusement as Shikamaru's shadow crept along the ground to attach to Temari's. He stepped forwards and lifted the veil. Then the shadow connected. He was stunned. Sakura and the other females had done an amazing job on the make up and hair. The boy seemed a little eager as he bent forward, along with Temari, and took her lips in his. Cameras were instantly whipped out and flash after flash engulfed the newly weds. The after party was wild. Shikamaru had to go around and get pictures taken of him with his friends, family, and Temari's family. Like most wedding parties they went late into the night. Temari had done a great job planning it for no one got bored. There was always something else you could do. Once again Naruto found himself carrying Sakura home. He walked with Mrs. Haruno. After achieving entrance into the house Naruto placed Sakura on her bed and placed a blanket over her.

"Are you going for a visit Naruto?" The elder Haruno asked from the doorway.

"Hai. I need to talk with him."

"You know where to go."

The blonde walked down the stairs into the basement. Instantly a hidden pathway showed itself to him. Slowly he walked inside. It was a dark room that lit up the instant his foot touched the stone floor. Silently and quickly that door slammed behind him, then vanished.

* * *

**Author: ****I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry again that it took so long to get this chapter up. Sometimes life throws things that keep you busy. Like I say with every chapter I make if you have suggestions or questions don't be afraid to ask. There is no such thing as a stupid question so feel free to ask anything. well Ja Ne!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Confrontation of Uchiha Itachi**

**Zakuro and Akira Make Another Appearance.**


	18. Itachi

**Author****: Thank you for all the reviews you submitted**

**Author****: Oh my goodness, did I ever have the biggest writer's block I have ever had. I'm so sorry about the massive delay. I've been having some very stressful things come up. Some of them were: a big basketball tournament, friend's birthdays, a sister's wedding, and preparations for my school play and prom. Don't worry I wasn't going to put this story on hiatus as many others do. I'm sure all of you can sympathize with me on this one, but school has started again but I get a lot more breaks this year so I should be able to upload faster than I currently have. Even though many of you know how the Manga goes I will stay to my intended story line with all the last members staying the way I had originally planned.**

**It is time Itachi is finally confronted. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

_**Itachi**_

Naruto awoke to sound of a bird pecking at his window. He opened it to reveal the same eagle that had contacted him some time ago.

"What is it this time?" he motioned for the bird to come inside.

It grabbed a scroll on its leg and handed it to the Sannin. He read it with a bored expression. However that expression turned to one of complete seriousness. Uchiha Itachi was calling Naruto to a challenge. He was daring the blond to enter a deadly tournament. This was no average competition. The battles would be either to the death or until you were so injured, that your career as a ninja would be lost forever. Just entering the competition meant possible suicide. The participants would sometimes kill each other before it began. As Naruto pondered the bird just kept staring at him, waiting for something. This was not the Uchiha the male had come to know. This was too forward. It was either a trap or some type of hoax. He looked at the bottom of the scroll…nope the document was legit. Itachi's ring had been pressed into wax to reveal the seal on it. Instantly the scroll was set a flame. The bird backed away quickly.

"Thank you." he tossed a treat to the bird. "This is going to be a strange predicament."

The bird flew away and Naruto just sat there. Itachi is challenging him to the Shiniganal Tournament. Should he bring Sasuke or not. This was too confusing to think straight so he jumped out the window. Maybe one of his friends would know what to do. As he flew over the buildings people would look up at him and smile warmly. He loved this kind of attention, but right now this decision was weighing heavily on his mind. Kakashi was walking in the street and he seemed the right person to talk to. Once Naruto landed the Jounin looked up from his book. The younger male swore he saw a vein visible on his temple, but it vanished quickly. The grey-haired man could sense the distress in his former student.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he inquired.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure I know just the place."

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"You stupid pervert why did you bring me here!" Naruto demanded silently as he viewed the place.

It was a club for people who have the same obsession for Jiraiya's "works of art" as some put it.

"No one ever pays attention to one another here and also one of the policies here is that what ever is said or goes on here is club confidentiality. Those who talk about anything of the sort are terminated."

"Sounds a tad harsh don't you think?" the blond questioned.

"No those who do violate this law are not allowed to get anywhere near, as you put it, 'perverted' things. Their identity and stuff is sent to every store, hot spring, woman, etc. It's a very fitting rule."

"Oh…I thought you meant they would kill them."

"I never said we didn't." Kakashi smiled with the an upturned eye. "Now what's bothering you?"

"Itachi…he's challenged me to the Shiniganal Tournament."

"**WHAT!!**" the jounin belted at a volume that would give Gai a run for his money.

Everyone looked weirdly at the two. Kakashi made a few hand signs and the members nodded and went back to doing whatever.

"What did you tell them? Were those secret hand signals?"

"In a way it is a tad secret. Well to answer your first question I told them you're a virgin."

The heat in the building decreased until everyone's breath became visible.

"**You're on thin ice now Kakashi, my patience is thinning.**" Naruto growled.

"Don't worry I told you that this place is the best place to keep secrets. Anyway back to business. Why would Itachi being doing this?"

"I came to you for advice. I know I could probably win all the battles until I got to Itachi, but I don't want to risk everything just for a chance to finally take him down."

"Naruto, do you know where the tournament is held?"

"Yeah, it's in a remote area five hundred miles north of Kohona." the blond stated recalling the information.

"That is where the Akatsuki headquarters is." Kakashi said.

"This just complicates it more. I was also wondering if I should take Sasuke with me."

"Yes I think you should. Maybe if you let Sasuke come he can finally have his soul rest at peace. Though I am not one to believe in revenge, I think that finally you have knocked enough sense into him that he won't do it for revenge."

"Thanks Kakashi. I've made my decision."

**-Five Minutes Later-**

Naruto stood straight and completely clothed in his battle gear. Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands folded under her chin wishing that she had some sake. She had forgotten to restock after her last frustrating and boring day. She waited for the male to finish his story before she responded.

"Are you going to take Sakura?"

"No. I will not put her in danger. Plus if it is a trap, they won't have a chance to get a hold of Sakura. She was the key they needed to rip the Kyuubi out of me."

"But I thought you told me that you got rid of Kyuubi." the elderly woman stated.

"I did, but they might not know that and I need all the leverage I can get. They are powerful even though their numbers are few. Only Itachi and the Leader are left for me to take care of. Then finally the people just like me, can live in peace, as can the rest of the world."

Just then the Uchiha prodigy showed up.

"You ready to go Sasuke?" the blond Sannin inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's time we stopped Itachi once and for all."

The males took off their headbands and handed them to a fox that Naruto had just summoned. After doing so the duo blitzed off into the distance. It didn't take long before the tension in the air began to get extremely thick. Naruto cast his gaze towards his comrade.

"Nervous?"

"No way dobe! However I have this strange feeling about this tournament. Shouldn't we disguise ourselves? I mean, after all, you have the ability to place powerful genjutsu, that not even doujutsu can see through."

"Yes I should, but not right now. Even though we both have an enormous amount of chakra we still need to conserve it for this tournament. I can be sure, from the information I have heard about some of the fighters, that we will have to do a lot of work to make it to the finals and keep ourselves alive to see the next day."

"Alright, then let's head out." the Uchiha stated.

The trip was slow but they didn't mind. Naruto and Sasuke had a lot of time to get there since the tournament didn't start for another week. On the way, they mostly talked about the training and past missions they had been on. They acted like brothers should. The first two days of walking passed without a hitch. When they woke up the next day, they packed quickly and left no trace of their residence. This time they didn't find much to talk about. At 5:00 p.m. the duo stopped. They were a few hours away from where the Shiniganal Tournament was going to be held. Naruto focused for a couple seconds before his body began to take a different form. His hair lengthened until it was near the small of his back. It changed from its blond color to a light form of black. Naruto's height increased as his body slimmed down. His pupils became just black slits and his face narrowed. Sasuke focused on an image and Naruto supplied the chakra. Sasuke's body grew smaller in stature, but increased in muscle mass. His black hair changed into a pure white color and shortened until it was about an inch and a half long. A scar appeared over his left eye, but the eye was still functional. His usual black irises turned a very light shade of yellow.

"Kakashi-wanna-be…" Naruto snickered.

"At least I don't look like Orochimaru…" the Uchiha countered.

"Oh, that was a low blow Sasuke." Naruto gasped placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Let's just get going already."

A few hours later the gates of the town were visible in the horizon. The sun was setting and it appeared as though the city was beginning to disappear. The city was almost gone as the two ninja approached the gate. A small man immediately stopped them.

"State your names and purpose for coming here."

"We are here for the tournament…" echoed the two strong shinobi.

"Then don't bother telling us your names. You'll be dead before the end of this." the guard on the left mocked.

Naruto and Sasuke just glared at the man. The looks alone made chills travel up and down his spine. The men walked by the gate guard and searched the area for anywhere to spend the night for the next month or so that they had to stay to finish the tournament. After finding a good, affordable inn they went on reconnaissance. From what they could gather, before they were going to hit the hay, there were approximately two hundred contestants. Only fifty were within the confines of the city at this point in time. Only the ones who wanted a better chance at staying alive before the tournament, came the day of the competition.

"Well at least we were able to find some good information." Sasuke commented to his comrade.

"Yes indeed it is." Naruto signed between his sentence "But don't get cocky. I don't want to face your girlfriend after she has heard that I let you die in this stupid tournament."

"Yeah yeah. She already lectured me." the other male huffed.

"Tomorrow we'll start decreasing the number of contestants. I will do most of the fighting. My chakra can still replenish after a good night's rest. Night Sasuke."

"Hai, though I won't let you show me up." he replied with a smirk. "Night Dobe."

The next both males woke with a start. A horrible feeling enveloped each of their bodies. They stared at one another and without another word they were dressed and out the door.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi…he's started to move. I was actually expecting him to wait until the tournament to fight us, but I may have misinterpreted his intentions." the blond deduced.

The pair continued to walk until they came to an open field. A cloaked figure stood at the edge of the clearing. The red clouds on the cloak easily gave away who he really was.

"Uchiha Itachi…what an unexpected coincidence." Naruto stated blandly.

"Uzumaki Naruto and my little brother Sasuke." Itachi turned and continued. "So you did get and answer my challenge."

"Yes we are here for the Shiniganal Tournament, but for some reason I know that is not where you want to fight us." Sasuke calmly stated.

"You are correct dear brother. My real intention was to test you to see if you have finally obtained the hatred you needed to kill me."

"I don't need hatred to defeat you. Naruto saved me from the Avengers path. However I will kill you to punish you for your crime."

"I am glad to hear that, but let's see if you have this so called power to defeat me. Come!"

Just then nukenin from every country imaginable jumped from the trees. Actually there were forty-eight to be exact. To be even more precise, all of them were the contestants in the Shiniganal Tournament. It was then that Naruto and Sasuke dropped their demonic-powered henge. A few of the missing nin instantly recognized them from the bingo books. They were quite famous and powerful, but many overlooked that fact. That was because many of them were also powerful and they had numbers in their favor.

"The rules have changed this year Uzumaki and Uchiha. Even though it is a few days early, this battle will determine who gets to fight me. The last two standing get three days to recuperate and train for a tag team battle against me."

"What!" Sasuke roared.

Naruto placed his arm in front of the enraged male before speaking.

"Bring it Itachi. I'm sure you already know the outcome of this battle."

Itachi just looked emotionlessly at them. Suddenly appearing before them he simply whispered before completely disappearing.

"Of course I did, but these guys have been a constant nuisance and I wanted to see how far you two have grown."

As if Itachi's disappearance was signal, the nukenin began to attack the duo. Naruto pulled out Kazeuka and handed it to Sasuke.

"CHIDORI CURRENT!"

The battle had begun.

A wall of electricity surrounded the two males and ten missing nin flew off temporarily paralyzed. They other thirty eight kept their distance. Several began to perform hand signs for their own jutsu. One ninja launched a water dragon while another grabbed a large chunk of the earth and held it over his head. Fifteen others grabbed shuriken and kunai and threw them.

"This could be a challenge for me." Sasuke remarked.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be fighting too." Naruto commented back with a smirk.

Over a hundred weapons soared through the air and about fifteen attacks were ready to assault the two non-nukenin. Naruto grabbed back his signature weapon and made a large sweeping motion. Suddenly all the airborne projectiles were halted and sliced in half. That's when the jutsu were chosen to be released. Naruto charged forward. A water dragon was cleaved in half and sent into two nins. The attack slammed two nins against the trees and effectively killed them. Next Sasuke and a shadow clone he summoned, used Naruto's back as a spring board to jump over the large section of earth one of them was holding. The clone henged into a large hammer. With a chakra imbued swing the hammer was sent into the boulder with enough force to make the man underneath buckle under the pressure. It crushed at least five more ninja who were not fast enough to get away.

"eight down…forty more to go…" Naruto sighed. "Kage Bushin!"

Two doppelgangers appeared beside the original. Both clones cut the tip of Naruto's pointer fingers and completed a few hand signs. Then slamming their hands onto the ground two pillars grew from the ground. At that very same time Sasuke chucked the hammer at a group of ninja and called out another technique. First the weapon lodged itself in one man's head. Another went to grab it, totally forgetting that it was a clone.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!"

Three men recognized the attack and jumped away. As for the three, including the man holding the weapon, that didn't they soon found out what exactly the attack entailed. The explosion rocked the area. Now by this time the two pillars had finished rising.

"Graveyard of the Fallen Variation! Gateway of the Fallen!"

A portal formed between the two pillars and one thousand different weapons jutted out from it. However, only the handles stuck out. Naruto grabbed one and threw it at a high velocity. The sword embedded itself into the chest of one ninja. The thirty-five that remained started to perform hand signs. Five of them performed Doton: Doryuheki and a wall of earth sprung from the ground to protect them. A few other ninja took refuge behind them and began a counter attack. Naruto began to grab more weapons and start hurling them at anyone and everything. After Naruto had thrown five hundred weapons, ten ninja and five walls had the appearance of pin cushions. Just then ten water dragons flew over the five walls and headed straight for the pillars.

Sasuke quickly summoned five clones and each pulled out two weapons. The doppelgangers attached about three explosive tags onto the weapons and threw them at the approaching attacks. Three of the dragons were able to weave around the weapons and strike on the pillars successfully cracking it. However the three projectiles that were dodged exploded on two of the walls and completely destroyed them and crushed five more missing nins.

Naruto and Sasuke were starting to feel a little fatigue, but it was nothing too serious right now.

Another wave of water dragons flew over the three remaining walls and headed for the already cracked pillar. Sasuke repeated his process and threw the weapons. Once again only a few missed their first target and blew up another wall. This time it only killed two of the offending ninja. The raven prodigy noticed that Naruto was too busy keeping the others at bay by continuously throwing more weapons so he sacrificed three of his carbon copies to finish off the last few water dragons.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!"

Before another wave of jutsu could assault the Leaf shinobi, Sasuke sent his last clones to one of the remaining walls. With a simple command they also followed their comrades 'fates'. The second to last earth wall crumbled, taking with it three more ninja. There was one more wall standing in the duos way and Naruto still had about three hundred handles sticking out of the gateway.

The two clones Naruto had made earlier, jumped onto the top of the pillars and stuck their hands on the cylinder. The cracked pillar repaired itself and then suddenly both suddenly began to glow. The blond sannin sprinted forward with a mass of spinning chakra in his hand. Sasuke deflected any kunai or shuriken that were sent the blond's way. As the two neared the last wall the gateway glowed and all the weapons turned and focused on the lone earth wall.

"Gateway: Collection Final Shot!" the clones yelled as the original called his attack. "Amaterasu Odama Rasengan!"

The large mass of swirling chakra turned a crimson red and Sasuke performed one of the Mangekyo Sharingan signature moves. The Uchiha's eye began to bleed as he tried to contain the black flame within the extremely unstable rasengan. As the wall was destroyed the fragments were caught on fire and went speeding towards the remaining shinobi. Three were killed by the debris and four more were burnt and couldn't put out the flame.

Soon after completely the combined attack Naruto grabbed Sasuke and jumped out of the way as three hundred weapons shot from the gateway and through the black flame and remaining ninja. The weapons caught on fire and ignited five of the remaining eight nukenin.

By this time Sasuke was panting hard and Naruto was starting to feel a massive drain on his body. The last three ninja were from the rock and they began to do identical hand sighs.

"Shikon no Jutsu!" All three called out.

"Oh Crap!" both leaf ninja cursed.

All the bodies began to rise. Even if they had weapons in them they continued to move. Only the ones that were completely destroyed didn't move. That only narrowed the original amount by fifteen. What really made this more dangerous was that they ninja that had been killed by the black flame charged Naruto and Sasuke. If they even touched the two they would also ignite by the black flame.

"Sasuke disappear!" Naruto commanded.

"Hai! Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." Sasuke whispered exhausted.

In split second the raven-haired nin was underground.

"Gateway: Recollection!"

All the weapons that had not been completely destroyed flew back to the gateway.

"Gateway: Second Shot: Desperation!"

Once again the weapons turned with their blades out and aimed in every direction in front of the gate. Without a second to waste they fired off. About seven hundred weapons blitz forward and decimated the attacking corpses and two of the remain living missing nins. Only one rock nin had managed to escape, but it was short lived as Sasuke burst from the ground, a chidori in hand. The fleeing man was sliced in half with ease.

It was finally over…the battle was done. The whole weapons returned to the gateway and it closed silently. Sasuke stumbled over to an exhausted Naruto and collapsed beside him.

"Good work Sasuke."

"Same to you commander."

Itachi had watched the entire confrontation with mild interest. After the news of the current developments reached the other participants, they would surely not come and he would finally have a chance to face his little brother.

"Congratulations Naruto and Sasuke. You have three days to prepare before facing me." his voice reached their ears and then he disappeared.

The two dragged themselves to their hotel and slept until the early afternoon of the next day. Most of their injuries had healed so they felt good enough to drop by the hot springs to further relieve their muscles. While they sat in the soothing water both men listened to the sounds of the village. It was a little too quiet but it was somewhat relaxing. The leaf ninja talked about how they might defeat Itachi. He was powerful and couldn't be taken lightly.

"Well we have two more full days before we confront Itachi. What would you like to do during that time?" Naruto questioned his comrade.

"Let's scope out this village more. Information on a city like this could prove very useful in the future."

Naruto nodded and removed his headband and stuck it in one of the pockets on his pants. Sasuke copied his companion's action.

-**One Day Later**-

They continued to gather information for the remainder of the second day before going to bed. With one day left they bought supplies and did a light training session to keep themselves loose. As the last day of preparation ended, the two overlooked the battlefield they had fought the large number of shinobi. It had been cleared but there were still places were a black flame slowly burned. The sun had started to fade behind the horizon and they left to get a good night's sleep. They would need all the energy they could get before facing one of the last members of Akatsuki.

Morning came a lot slower than the three combatants had anticipated. The early morning air was suffocated with anticipation and anxiety. Everyone in the village could feel it and it made everyone uneasy. The foreign ninja got up and dressed. Within five minutes they were standing in the middle of the clearing they had decimated three days ago. They didn't need to wait long as a lone figure could be seen walking towards them. The cloud-covered cloak was an obvious sign of who it was.

"Uchiha Itachi. Glad you could make it." Naruto nodded his greeting.

"Uzumaki…Uchiha…" the ex-leaf nin replied back politely.

"Shall we begin?" Sasuke inquired the other two males.

With a deep breath all three got into different stances. Itachi unbuttoned the top his cloak and hung his left arm in the opening, but you could tell he was ready to spring at any moment. Sasuke took up a Goken stance as Naruto took out Kazeuka and stood in a loose stance. In an instant all three activated their dojutsu and charged.

"Konoha Senpu!" Sasuke called and kicked Itachi up into the air.

Naruto jumped off his comrade's already extended leg and took a swipe at the Uchiha. Itachi pulled out a standard ANBU sword and blocked it with ease. However the man's eyes showed confusion as Naruto let a smirk grace his lips. Suddenly the Kazeuka began to vibrate and started slicing through the other sword like butter. Before the sword was completely cut in half, the blond called out his next attack.

"Kaze no Yaiba!"

Itachi and the sword were completely cut in half. Itachi smirked as he called out two words.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!"

The explosion rocked the area and Naruto appeared next the Sasuke, Kazeuka still unsheathed.

"Sasuke…where is he?"

"Beneath us." he answered nonchalantly.

"Kage Bunshin!"

Fifty clones popped into existence. With a wave of his hand the carbon copies disappeared into the ground. Itachi and thirty of the clones burst from the ground. They charged the ex-leaf shinobi and started battling. It took little effort of the real human to dispatch the copies. A cloud of smoke covered everything and then slowly dispersed. All three men stood still staring directly into each other's eyes. They knew genjutsu would be useless in this fight. Each opponent could detect and remove genjutsu because of their eyes. Even Naruto's Kitsune Deception couldn't be used. The Sharingan had the ability to control his demonic chakra and if he used it, it would automatically be turned against him. Naruto began to tap his foot repeatedly.

"Are we going to fight or stand here staring at each other?" he rhetorically asked.

Within seconds Itachi ran forward and as he ran objects started blasting from the ground at a high speed. They were the last twenty clones that Naruto had placed underground. Itachi swiftly dodged and maneuvered between the high velocity clones. Sasuke recognized this attack from the chuunin exams years ago. Naruto had used a version of it to attack Gaara. The name slipped his mind until the real Naruto appeared before Itachi and whispered it.

"Sonic Barrier Break."

A strong wind blew the younger Uchiha back as Naruto blasted forward and struck Itachi square in the chest. After landing Naruto covered his ears slightly and Sasuke mimicked him. An ear splitting noise pierced the air. If anyone in the immediate area had been sleeping, they weren't now. Itachi destroyed some of the trees on the edge of the clearing. With a shaking hand he picked himself out of the rubble. A small trickle of blood ran down his chin as he smirked.

"Nice attack Uzumaki, but that won't be enough to do significant damage."

"You're wrong Itachi. How long have you been sick? Your heartbeat is weaker than I would have thought and I learned from Kakashi that your eyesight has been deteriorating as well." the Sannin questioned with a look of pity. "You won't be able to keep fighting us for much longer."

Itachi eyes widened before glaring.

"Amaterasu."

The black flame raced towards the duo. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. As the fire neared it began to disappear. Sasuke's eye began to bleed as he sealed the infamous flame. The younger Uchiha sighed before looking at his brother with pity.

"That is why you challenged us to the Shiniganal Tournament. You wanted us to kill you so your sickness wouldn't and you would be able to die a shinobi death. Not only that but it was also your way of receiving forgiveness for you crime against our clan."

"You have finally caught on brother. That was my reason for leaving you alive, but enough of your pity and sentiment. AMATERASU!" Itachi called.

"Doton: Doryuheki" Sasuke and Naruto called.

With their combined chakra they formed a strong enough wall to hold back the flame for a decent amount of time. As it continued to burn Naruto and Sasuke jumped from behind it and headed straight for Itachi. The older nin coughed blood as Sasuke launch him into the air. Naruto met him in the air and called out five shadow clones. All of them performed the Sonic Barrier Break hitting Itachi every time. The real Naruto hesitantly pulled out Kazeuka again and held it towards the battered Uchiha.

"Sonic Barrier Break: Kazeuka Shot!"

The sword shot forward ripping into Itachi's upper chest. The force behind the weapon made the man shoot backwards at the wall that contained the still burning black flame. It pinned his somewhat limp body to the wall. The fire moved as to not set it's summoner on fire. Blood freely flowed from his wounds and mouth. Naruto and Sasuke charged.

"RA….SEN….HURRICANE!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto formed an odama rasengan in each hand. Slowly and with a lot of effort he pushed the two together until they were compressed to the size of a baseball. His hand began to bleed as he closed it, further compressing the raging chakra.

"AMATERASU!" Itachi called again.

That final attack caused his eye to burst into flames as the infamous fire once again charged forward. Though he didn't scream even if the pain was excruciating. Sasuke was about to seal it again, but Naruto forbade him from doing so.

"Would you like the final blow?"

As the fire neared, Sasuke continued to think.

"No. You take it. I was finished with revenge many years ago."

"Okay then. I'll give him your regards." Naruto whispered.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The blond ran forward towards the flame. Demonic chakra began to flow from his body and he called out another attack.

"_Fire Lord's Chakra_," Naruto quoted, "**His Kin's Blood**, _**Nine Tails Barrier-LEVEL 9**_!"

Naruto jumped at the flame and began to spin. Chakra began to mix with his blood as he rotated. He stuck his closed hand in front of him. As he continued to spin the barrier turned a deep crimson color and a fox's head began to form. It opened its mouth as the Sannin opened his bleeding hand; the compressed rasengan still rotating, churning, and swirling furiously. The black fire began to swarm around the barrier and follow the blond. Itachi watched with a small smile on his face. The attack struck him with an enormous amount of force. Then everything gave way under the pressure of the attack. A bright light and explosion illuminated and rocked an area of one hundred square miles. Naruto and Itachi found themselves suspended in the air.

"Thank you….I will be waiting for you in the belly of the Shinigami. My opponent…**my brother**." Itachi said with his eyes closed and his voice echoed giving it a dual sound effect.

"No problem. Rest well Itachi."

It took several minutes for the area to clear of smoke and debris. Naruto stood over the body of Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke soon joined him.

"We should return him to Kohona. We'll give him a proper burial." the blond whispered.

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem Sasuke."

The Sannin sealed the body in a scroll and both were off. It took several more days to get back, but neither of them talked. Two females were at the gate to greet the males. Each woman hugged their respective man. They could see sadness in their eyes.

"We finally put my brother to rest." Sasuke answered the unasked question.

"That's good to hear Sasuke." Sakura commented with a brief hug.

"And since one of my goals is finished I have one more to go." He turned to his girlfriend.

Getting down on one knee he asked a question a lot of women like to hear.

"Yawakire will you marry me?" he smiled at her pulling out a small black box.

* * *

**Author****: Woah! What a twist. Sorry for those who thought Zakuro and Akira were going to appear, oh and if anyone has a suggestion for Zakuro's teammate's Name, I would appreciate it. Yeah that chapter is now finished. Now I just have to write my last chapters to conclude this awsome story! Once again please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and let me know what I can do to improve or if you have any suggestions. Ja Ne!**


	19. Akatsuki Leader

**Author:**** I changed the last chapter a little to rid everyone of the confusion of who Sasuke asked to marry him. Anyway thank you for being patience. Sorry about taking so long with updating recently. It was my senior year and things have been hectic and writer's block has been a massive pain in the butt. And after that the summer I had been working about 50 hours a week. Then soon after work I went to college. Finally I got out of my first semester and am now entering an easier second semester. However, I am happy to announce that this is the last and final chapter of A Split to Complete Life. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Akatsuki Leader**

Yawakire was shocked. She had expected him to ask her that question, but never so soon. Her hesitation was starting to worry the Uchiha.

"Yawa-" the dark haired man started.

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!" the woman exclaimed tackling Sasuke to the ground.

The spectators laughed heartily as the two cried and rolled around on the ground.

"_Good job Uchiha…man now I have another married couple to deal with._" Naruto joked inside his head.

Naruto turned to Sakura and grasped her chin within his hand.

"I'm going to report to the Hokage. Then the four of us can go and celebrate."

"Okay, but hurry." she replied.

Sakura gave him a quick kiss before he disappeared.

-**Hokage Tower**-

"Tsunade…"

"Yes Naruto? How was the mission?" the elder blonde asked.

"To tell you the truth it was a success but still difficult for Sasuke. I have brought back the body of Uchiha Itachi. I ask permission to give him a proper burial."

"Why would you want to bury the body of a criminal?" the Hokage asked with no hint of malice.

"Every ninja, either loyal or not, have their honor in some form. Itachi was a great enemy to Kohona, but he was also a friend and comrade to the people of this village. I am not asking for my sake, but for the sake of Sasuke."

"I grant you permission, now is there anything that you need to further discuss?"

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and waited for her son-figure to answer.

"Akatsuki's leader, I believe his name is Pein, he will be on the move soon and in the coming months may attack us. That is all."

Naruto bowed and was about to leave before Tsunade spoke.

"I'm glad that you made it back safely."

"I am too and I have one more ring to go." Naruto said with determination.

"I know, you better hurry and get that last one before your chance is gone."

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll see you later Tsunade." the blond stated before jumping from the window.

Naruto sent out a chakra shockwave to find Sasuke, Sakura and Yawakire. It took a minute or two to locate the trio, but less than a minute to arrive at where they were waiting. When the young man appeared next to Sakura he heard the wedding beginning to be planned. As the females talked about dresses, colors and flowers, Naruto took his best friend aside.

"I have spoken with Tsunade and she gave us permission to bury your brother." the blond patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Thank you Naruto. Now let's get something to eat!" Sasuke yelled running off towards the dinning district.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as Sasuke practically skipped away.

"What's into him?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well when the girl you asked to marry you says yes, and then you get to bury a brother who was once lost, I'm pretty sure you would be doing the same thing." Sakura answered and soon followed the Uchiha.

"Okay, okay I get it. Now where is he going? I'm hungry!"

"Naruto! Over here!" Yawakire yelled from a small barbecue joint.

"TIME TO EAT!" The four yelled and entered the little restaurant.

-**Six Months Later**-

Itachi had been buried in the Uchiha graveyard and everything around Kohona had been peaceful. Also, all the preparations for the wedding had been completed and the Rookie Nine and friends were setting up for the event. It was to occur the next day and no one could contain their excitement. Sasuke, if not excited, was nervous beyond belief. The poor Uchiha was not able to sleep at all that night. Naruto stayed up with him to comfort the man. The hours felt like millennia and eventually the 'day of reckoning' had come. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He had gotten in a quick nap before he had to start getting ready. Sasuke was already dressed and prepped for the wedding. He wore a blue suit of armor that somewhat resembled that of a samurai. A white cape with his family symbol flowed from his shoulders to the bottom of his feet, and an elegant blade was strapped to his thigh. Its white sheath was covered with the tomoe that were ever-present in the Sharingan. From the looks of it, the sword was not a blade that you would want to use in battle, but rather a ceremony such as a wedding. The Uchiha's hair was spiked and ran all the way down to the top of his back.

"Wow Sasuke…where did that attire come from?" the blond asked.

"It was my father's. He married my mother in this."

"Is Yawakire going to marry you in your mother's gown or her mother's?"

"Neither." the dark haired male said before continuing. "Neither of our mother's gowns have survived the past years. A fire in my parent's first house had claimed my mother's dress. As for Yawakire's mother's dress, it just wasn't able to survive until this generation. It had been her great, great, great, great grandmother's dress."

"I see. Now then we got three hours before we have to show up to the chapel. How about we go for a walk and visit your brother?"

"I would enjoy that."

So for the next thirty minutes they slowly walked in the Uchiha graveyard until they came upon Sasuke's brother.

"Hey Itachi. I know you can't hear me, but I'm getting married now. I wish you and the family was here to witness this, but I know that circumstances haven't allowed that to occur." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto stood there letting his friend and comrade pour his mind out to the grave in front of them. However something tugged on his mind. After excusing himself from his friend, he strode towards the other side of the graveyard.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Naruto returned to find the dark haired male ready to leave. An hour had passed and they still had a couple hours left to waste before the wedding would begin. As they walked pass the building that the wedding was take place, a barely noticeable tremor shook under the two ninja's feet.

"What was that?"

"What was what Sasuke?"

"You didn't feel that tremor?"

"I think your pre-marriage nervousness is making you hallucinate." Naruto chuckled.

"If you say so…"

The subject was dropped and the two continued into the building and went to their preparation room to wait. As the minutes dragged on the tension in the air thickened. Finally the time had come. The marriage of Sasuke and Yawakire was about to commence. Sasuke stood proudly at the front of the isle awaiting his bride-to-be.

-**Elsewhere**-

A blade slid above the head of a dark haired man, missing it by mere millimeters. Using the momentum of his body the dark haired man swung his fist forward and into the face of his opponent. The other male, shattered trees as his body drove through them. Quickly the man spit the blood out and charged once again. Their weapons clashed sending a shower of sparks over the battlefield. Both males stood their ground battling for dominance, but neither gave any ground.

"Should you really be fighting me right now boy?"

"Shut it! I will not have you interrupting it!" the younger male swore his eyes flashing red.

"Watch yourself boy. Can't have you alerting them of where you really are."

The older man tried to punch his opponent again, but the attack missed. A golden blur appeared to his right and he was propelled into the ground.

-**Back at the Wedding**-

The last bridesmaid had walked down the isle and the ceremonial music began to play.

"50…" Sasuke counted to himself.

With each step Yawakire took, the number lessened.

"40…"

-**The Battle**-

A black dragon crashed into the ground leaving a charred and smoking crater. The black haired male brushed himself off and tore the rest of his ruined cloak off.

"My turn boy!"

With a few hand signs a…

-**The Wedding**-

"35…" Sasuke smiled.

Yawakire returned the gesture under her veil.

"34…"

-**The Battle**-

A large fireball engulfed the forest where the young man had once stood. The eldest noticed once again a golden blur to his right. Blonde hair moved as the wind began to pick up in speed. The light haired ninja disappeared into thin air. Suddenly he reappeared and kicked the other man into the sky.

-**The Wedding**-

"20…"

Sakura was gitty with excitement and Ino joined in on the gittiness.

-**The Battle**-

The blond then began to suck in air. As he did, his chest and stomach expanded to large proportions.

-**The Wedding**-

"15…"

-**The Battle**-

The brunet continued his ascension into the air.

-**The Wedding**-

"5…"

-**The Battle**-

With one powerful exhale a dragon made of pure wind, exited the blond's mouth and sliced through the air.

-**The Wedding**-

"2…" Sasuke whispered and began to sweat noticeably.

-**The Battle**-

The attack struck the blonde's opponent and sent him higher into the air.

-**The Wedding**-

"1…"

-**The Battle**-

An explosion vibrated the air and Naruto teleported to the wedding.

-**The Wedding**-

Yawakire was parallel of Sasuke and they looked into each other's eyes. At that instance a miniscule flare of chakra caught their attention. The two ninja looked directly at Naruto as he searched through all his pockets. Nothing seemed out of place, as far as they knew. Within a second Naruto was holding a tiny little black box. With the ring ready, the ceremony continued without a hitch. Before anyone realized Sasuke and Yawakire had finished their "I do's."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"_And then ravish her 'til your heart's content._" Naruto whispered to Sakura, which earned him a snicker from the guys and an elbow in the side from his girlfriend.

The bride blushed and Sasuke smirked as they caught what the blonde knucklehead had said. With all funny business put aside, the Uchiha prodigy swept his wife into his arms and kissed her. Cheers erupted from the onlookers and confetti showered everyone.

"Now let's party!" Kiba called running out of the chapel and into the building that they were going to celebrate, eat, and play until they dropped dead. Not literally hopefully.

The party began the instant that the new husband and wife entered. The cake was cut and served out to the guests. Drinks were the next item passed out to the attendees. The festivities continued for hours on end and the sun was sinking low in the sky. By this time Kiba had become drunk and accidentally gave Lee some of his drink. Instantly Lee went on a rampage with his drunken fist.

"Kiba! You idiot!" Neji yelled over Lee's obnoxious singing.

The dog ninja just smirked and joined in on Lee's singing, completely oblivious to the destruction the taijutsu user was causing. It didn't take long for Naruto to join the fray.

Sasuke had been keeping a close eye on the blonde ever since the small chakra flare he felt when Naruto had searched for the ring. Something just didn't seem right.

-**Somewhere**-

Naruto had searched the entire area for the body of his attacker. After discovering it, the Sannin removed the ring from the charred hand. Once completing the task he examined the body. Something was off. In his point of view the leader of Akatsuki had been much easier to defeat than he had anticipated. Upon closer examination, the eyes lacked the three ring appearance that the leader was known for. What the power of this doujutsu was, Naruto knew not. Suddenly he had a feeling he should probably return to the celebration so he jumped into the distance.

-**Back at the Celebration**-

Lee's arms became blurs as they struck out at his friends. Neji and Naruto had joined forces to stop the flailing male. It had taken ten minutes for the Hyuuga to seal up Lee's leg so it could no longer move, but the man was still a tough opponent.

"SENSEI! I WILL SHOW MY WAY OF THE NINJA!"

"Will you calm down? You're destroying Sasuke's and Yawakire's party!" Neji yelled.

His statement fell on deaf ears as the taijutsu master continued his rampage. Naruto then moved in, his right hand glowing dark red.

"He's become too dangerous. This should knock him out. I hope he can forgive me for this." Naruto sighed.

With lightning speed, the blonde grabbed Lee's head and crashed through the wall. Once the duo was outside Naruto continued to drag the other male against the ground. This sent portions of road into the air. After a few seconds the two stopped their forward momentum and Naruto stood to his feet.

"Sorry buddy."

Suddenly Lee's fist propelled Naruto back into the room where the party was being held.

"Crap!" the blonde said before poofing out of existence.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled in rage.

"What Sasuke?" came a voice from the hole in the wall.

"Where have you been?" the man asked his best man.

The rage in the Uchiha's eyes held betrayal and hurt.

"I've been here."

"No you haven't. I have been watching you ever since you handed me the ring. You had a clone in your place then switched with it when you gave me the ring and then after the marriage you switched back. WHY!"

Now everyone's attention was on the two best friends. However, Naruto didn't answer his friend's question, but he just simply held up a ring.

"That ring…"

"Yes Sasuke. I was fighting the Akatsuki's leader. I could not let him disturb your wedding. Thankfully I was able to defeat him and get back in time to hand you the ring. I was there for most of the time though. However that does not excuse me for what I did. I'm sorry Sasuke…Yawakire." he said turning to each person.

With that said Naruto turned and left. Sakura wanted to follow, but something told her not too.

"Naruto! Wait!" the two Uchiha's called.

"Leave him be you two." Neji stated. "He knew what he did and it was hard for him. Just give him some time to get back to his cheerful self again."

"Well I think that that will be enough celebrating for tonight. Thank you everyone for everything." the female Uchiha nearly whispered.

The last congratulations were announced and then everyone disappeared into the fading sunlight. Sasuke fell into a chair with a loud thud and a heavy sigh.

"Well, our wedding ended with a bang." Sasuke sighed again, holding his head in his hands.

"Let's go to bed and you can talk to Naruto after our honeymoon. I'm sure both of you will be more talkative then." Yawakire stated kissing her husband.

"Yeah…let's."

-**Somewhere**-

Naruto turned to a large slab of stone. Slowly he placed all nine Akatsuki rings on a little section that looked much like a circular marble disk. With a flash of brilliant light the nine rings surrounded a black box that was about one square foot. The blonde grabbed the box and the rings, and soon exited the area.

-**One Week Later**-

Naruto stood on his father's head, at the Hokage monument. He was going through his daily relaxing routine. His body flowed elegantly through each stance and movement. He didn't even stop when he sensed his best friend's presence.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

There was silence for a while before Sasuke built up the courage to speak.

"I-"

"There's no need to apologize Sasuke. We both did things wrong, but all we can do is forgive and forget. Don't you agree." The blonde interrupted smiling.

"Yes I do."

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing… So how was the fight?" Uchiha asked.

"It was surprising easier than I thought. In the past that has always been a bad omen. It was the same with Orochimaru and he was still alive. Not only that, but when I checked the body again, it was missing the doujutsu that he is known for. He had used a strange technique to fight through someone else."

"What do you plan on doing then?"

"I will assemble a team and attack Akatsuki headquarters."

"Have you chosen the people yet?" Sasuke inquired again.

"Yes I have," Naruto stopped his routine and sat down. "I am taking you not only for your proficiency in almost every area of a ninja, but most because of your Sharingan. I need it to help get us into the center building without much detection. The leader of Akatsuki will know we are there, but as for his subordinates, they will not."

With that said Naruto handed the other male a scroll. Sasuke gave him a look and the blonde instantly responded.

"It's the mission debriefing. I have collected as much information that I could on the Leader himself, the layout of the village and the layout of the headquarters. Now, as I was saying, I will also be getting Shikamaru to help with strategy and the like. That will make your job easier to get our team into the village and headquarters undetected."

He paused again and whistled. An eagle suddenly appeared on his shoulder. With a snack in its belly and a scroll in its mouth, the bird headed off for the lazy genius.

"I will also require the services of Lee to help with stealth and speed. He will be able to take out anyone who might compromise our location or our mission. Plus he is a taijustu specialist. Now I need a ninjutsu specialist-"

"Zakuro would be good for that. He specializes in dragon jutsu, and even then I have seen him quite proficient in all elemental jutsu." Sasuke added.

"Good suggestion."

Naruto whistled again and another eagle flew to his shoulder. This one also flew off with a snack and a scroll. This process continued for thirty minutes before seven plumes of smoke filled the area. Shikamaru was the first to make his presence known. He coughed and wheezed as the smoke choked him.

"Troublesome smoke."

"This coming from you! You started smoking with Asuma a while back. You should be use to it by now!" Ino voiced with annoyance.

"Troublesome woman."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!" Ino shouted punching the poor man into the ground.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU INO!!!" Lee shouted giving her a thumbs up.

"LEE SHUT UP!!!!! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORINING!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled smacking the taijustu specialist into the ground next to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome women…"

"What was that Shika?" Tenten whispered cracking her knuckles.

Soon Ino and Tenten were laying the beat down on the lazy genius. Lee continued to spout on about youth and was eventually pulled into the beating area by Tenten. Everyone just ignored the ruckus the four were making. Zakuro simply nodded at Naruto and Sasuke. They returned the gesture. Neji also nodded his welcome. The final person greeted Naruto with a kiss. Her pink hair blew in the breeze and she smiled as his countenance brightened the instant he saw her.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Morning my little ninja."

Sasuke elbowed the blonde before things got out of hand.

"EVERYONE!" Naruto called over the ruckus. "ATTENTION!"

In an instant everyone ceased whatever they were doing and stood at attention.

"I will not sugar coat this! I have asked you all here to go on one final mission to destroy Akatsuki. We are heading to the Akatsuki headquarters and taking down the leader. Each one of you assembled here are here for that specific purpose. If you do not want to participate you may leave."

After no one moved for two minutes, Naruto continued.

"The scrolls you received contain the information on the Akatsuki leader, the village layout, and the headquarters layout. Shikamaru, I need you to devise a way for two teams to stealthily enter the village. Neji-"

"Hai?"

"How far did you say your Byakugan can see?"

"The range is about five miles now."

"Perfect. I will need you in team two so that team one can signal them when they are to enter the village. Our short-way radios will not work because the village will most likely be able to pick up our signal. Shikamaru, in team one, will give you the signal to enter. Anyway, as I have said before, everyone is here for a reason."

Naruto looked over at Ino.

"Ino…medical ninjustu and genjutsu specialist…team one, Tenten…weapon specialist…team one, Lee…taijutsu specialist…team one, Shikamaru…strategy…team one, Sasuke…genjutsu and ninjutsu specialist…team one, Zakuro…ninjutsu specialist…team two, Neji…relay man and stealth…team two, Sakura…medical ninjutsu and genjutsu…team two, and finally myself…team two."

The two teams stood with their respective members.

"I know it is short notice, but tell no one of this mission. The scrolls you were given have all the information you will need to know. We are going to be leaving tomorrow morning. Enjoy today while you can and get a good night's sleep. Are there any questions?" Naruto questioned.

"Didn't you already defeat the leader?" Ino asked.

"No…I came to this conclusion after I visited the battle scene. The body was not that of the leader. The eyes did not hold the ringed appearance that they have been known for. I do not know exactly what it is capable of but I do have a hunch. You are all dismissed."

With that said everyone but Sasuke and Sakura disappeared.

"So what is this so-called hunch you have?" Sakura inquired.

"As I fought the fake leader, his eyes would change the number of rings in them as he switched from each basic ninja technique. Taijutsu had one ring, kenjutsu had two rings, genjutsu had three rings, and ninjutsu had four rings. I believe that each number of rings signifies which attack-mode he is in. Though I must say, that no matter how many rings his eyes possessed, he was extremely proficient with each specific area. It was as though he was a master in the category."

"So that's why you had specialists in each group." Sasuke stated to no one in particular.

"Yes, now…let's go get some RAMEN!" Naruto yelled jumping off the Hokage monument.

The Uchiha told his pink-haired teammate that he was going to pick up Yawakire first. With that said he disappeared.

"I hope this mission goes well." The pinkette whispered.

-**At the Ramen Stand**-

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"

"Naruto it's coming. Just be patient." Ayame stated, laughing at the young man's childish antics.

A resounding thud echoed throughout the stand. Sakura had punched her boyfriend.

"Stop acting like a child. You're embarrassing me."

The other two people eventually showed up and the four of them soon split ways after fifteen bowls of ramen.

-**The Next Day**-

All nine ninja stood around the north gate. All they wore or had was the bare essentials. With a quick nod from Naruto, nine people zoomed off into the distance.

-**Two Hours Later**-

Neji stopped in his tracks and scanned the area. He soon pierced the air with a high pitched whistle. The rest of the group stopped and Sasuke made a fire.

"Tenten?" Naruto called.

"Hai?"

"Go get some fish from the stream we passed." With an affirmative from the lady, Naruto continued his orders. "Lee and Neji, go to that hill over there and see if you can find a deer or something to eat."

After the break was done they cleaned up and left.

-**Twenty Miles From Akatsuki Headquarters**-

"This is where team one and team two split. Camp two miles outside the walls and we attack tomorrow morning at the break of dawn. Good luck everyone."

The two teams departed and were soon setting up camp. Rare was the occasion when someone spoke. It was usually a short question, and was usually answered tersely. Naruto walked throughout his camp examining his comrades. Neji sat in his tent in a meditation position. Zakuro was strapping a scroll to a bird's leg to send a message to Ino. The blond male smiled at this. Lastly he found Sakura hunched against a tree with her legs held tightly to her chest. Her worry could not escape the eyes of Naruto. Before Sakura noticed, Naruto was next to her with his arm around her waist and her head resting in the crook of his neck. She jumped at the sudden extra heat source.

"It's just me." The blond Sannin whispered.

She instantly relaxed. She snuggled a little closer and answered the question she knew he was going to ask.

"I'm just worried about this upcoming battle."

"There is no need to be worried. Shikamaru came up with a perfect plan and I will not let anything happen to you or anyone else."

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

Neji and Zakuro got up and left at this point.

"I know." He stated breathing in her scent. "I will be as careful as I can."

"I'm sorry to say but that doesn't calm my fears. I-"

She wasn't allowed to continue any further as Naruto captured her lips with his. His action left her  
speechless.

"I may not be able to drive away your fears, but I can tell you this: I love you."

It was strange. That those three simple words could have so much meaning to them. Sometimes those words are all one needs to say. A dull pain soon erupted from within Sakura's chest. It was a good kind of pain. Her heart was longing for this man holding her, and the pain grew the more she stared into those bright blue eyes. It came to the point to where she felt she was about to burst. Sakura's hands slowly moved from her legs and wrapped around the blonde's neck. She traced the 'whiskers' on his cheeks and ever so smoothly moved her fingers to his hair. Sakura then turned around in his grip and positioned her body so that both of them were comfortable. Eventually the pinkette rested her forehead against Naruto's and took a very ragged breath. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out the words she wanted to say. Her boyfriend waited patiently as she contemplated her words. While she thought he pulled her body closer to his and just listened to her breathing. Naruto closed his eyes and took in her presence. Sakura's hair tickled his face as it cascaded down the sides of his head. The smell of her warm breath mixed with the scent of her hair and placed Naruto in a trance-like state. The proximity of her body made Naruto's hormones go wild, but he kept them under control the best he could. He could feel her stomach rise and fall with her breathing as she continued her thoughts.

Suddenly she sighed and brought his head down so that his head rested on her collarbone. This action instantly made Naruto blush. Sakura wrapped both her arms around his head and simply just hugged it. Pink locks flowed over and covered the blonde's head. Her grip tightened and her shoulders began to heave. Sakura's started to sharply intake air and Naruto's head soon became wet.

Sakura was crying…

Dread filled Naruto's heart and all he could do was simply hold her tighter. She cried for what seemed like an eternity but the young man didn't care. After her tears stopped, her voice barely rasped out her words.

"My heart aches Naruto…"

Naruto shifted his head and kissed the top of her sternum. It was as close as he could get to her pained heart. She caught the intention of his action and smiled softly.

"Sakura…" the blonde whispered back "I-"

"Please…let me finish." She commanded hoarsely, but not in a harsh manner.

The blonde wisely silenced himself and continued to dwell on Sakura's scent, sounds, and voice. Her fingers began to lovingly stroke his neck and his face. They were ever so gentle and it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. One of her hands slowly descended his arm and took a hold of his hand. He willingly relinquished control over the limb. She brought it between their bodies and placed the boy's hand near her heart. Its beating was fast and increased as his hand came in contact.

"My heart aches…it aches for you, Naruto. You are the only one that affects it this way."

Keeping the boy's hand near her heart with one hand, she used the other one to move his head so that she could kiss his forehead. Sakura then moved her mouth to his ear.

"I want you…I need you…"

She then kissed the top of his jaw close to where his earlobe was.

"My desire for you is becoming more and more uncontrollable whenever you say those words to me."

Sakura then kissed his neck and suddenly her shoulders began to heave again.

"Why does it…why does it hurt so much?"

"…"

Naruto couldn't answer so he pulled her closer to himself. She cried until her tears no longer fell. Once her hiccupping stopped she moved Naruto's hand from between them. Sakura then guided him so that he laid on his back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she didn't care. She placed her hands on either side of him and lowered her body onto his. She kissed him lightly on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss too. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and continued the light kiss. It never became a hard kiss, but neither cared. They preferred this simple showing of love. After a while they broke the exchange for some air.

"I long for you and only you Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then will you marry me Sakura Haruno?"

After she had thought she could cry no more, tears of joy erupted from her eyes as she gave her answer.

"Yes…yes I will marry you Naruto."

The blonde released his hold on the pinkette and pulled out a small black box. She eagerly opened it. Shock registered on her face as she instantly recognized the ring.

"Is this?"

"Yes, it was the ring your father used to propose to your mother."

The blonde pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her hand. She turned so that her back was against his chest and examined the ring in the pure white moonlight. Naruto's encircled Sakura waist, interlacing his fingers with hers. They soon fell asleep under the sea of stars. Zakuro and Neji soon returned. One of them placed a blanket over the couple, and then they both went to bed themselves.

-**The Next Morning**-

Naruto woke up at just before dawn and untangled himself from Sakura. He took a deep breath of fresh morning air. The birds were waking from their slumber and starting summoning the sun with their songs. Though tranquility filled the area, anxiety roughly gripped the blonde's heart. This day was too peaceful to fit the occasion. Within moments of the birds' songs Neji, Zakuro, and Sakura were standing by the Sannin's side.

"Neji-"

"Yes, they are all ready on their end."

As if hearing the Hyuuga, Shikamaru gave Neji the thumbs up. With everyone ready and the signal given, team one and two took off towards the village. As the ninja sped towards the village, Zakuro and Neji finally took notice of the elegant jewelry encasing Sakura's left ring finger.

"Zakuro…" Neji called with a smirk.

"What Neji?" the other nin inquired with a smirk as well.

"If appears that we have another job to do on this mission."

Naruto and Sakura stared at the two ninja as if they had grown a second head. They were acting weird.

"And by all means, what could that be?" Zakuro continued to question.

"We need to make sure the knucklehead and the flower make it back to Kohona."

"I believe you're right."

Naruto and Sakura smiled at them.

"Sakura and I will make sure you hold to your words." The blonde laughed out.

With that said and done the group of four raced on. They soon exited the forest just to scale a hundred-foot wall. Neji skillfully lead the group through the blind spots of all the guards. Team two soon met up with team one at the entrance. Without a single word exchanged, the group of nine entered the headquarters. It was then that the other five ninja noticed what rested on Sakura's hand. They didn't have time to voice their thoughts as a sudden change occurred in the atmosphere.

"Ah, Naruto…glad to see you are alive. Oh, you brought some friends as well."

The blonde simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_One ring…his eyes possess only one ring. He must be in his taijustu state; however, this one is a fake._"

"Lee, you're up."

"HAI! FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" the spandex clad ninja shouted before launching forward.

The speed in which the taijutsu user used shocked the leader. A powerful punch threw him across the room.

"Naruto! Sakura! Let me handle this fake. Continue on without me. Maybe you'll find the real one on the next floor. Beat him to a pulp." Lee stated striking his nice-guy pose. "I SWEAR ON THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TO MAKE SURE YOU TWO MAKE IT HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto patted his comrade on the shoulder before Lee charged once again with determination and a shout. Zakuro then pulled out a sword and sliced a hole in the ceiling. The eight remaining ninja jumped through and were welcomed by another fake Akatsuki Leader.

"_Two rings…Kenjutsu…_"

"Ten-Ten…" Naruto started with an uplifted hand.

"Hai! I understand." Ten-Ten interrupted. "Keep going you two. Your struggle through the years is almost at an end. Make sure you rid the world of what has been denying you peace."

She then high-fived the blonde.

"Of course we will Ten-Ten. Don't go dying on us now." Sakura smiled.

The weapon specialist retrieved a large scroll and summoned her entire arsenal of weaponry. She grabbed one of her weapons and threw it against the ceiling. With a resounding noise, an explosion tore a hole in it. The remaining Kohona ninja jumped through once again. What they saw on the second floor surprised them. There were two people waiting for them.

"_Hmm…this is a weird development. One has one ring and the other has three rings._" Naruto contemplated. "Neji…Ino…"

Neji shook Naruto's hand and charged forward. Ino gave Naruto a quick hug.

"You better look after Sakura for me…or else I'll come kick your butt as well." She pointed her finger right in his face.

"I will. I will."

Once again Zakuro sliced a hole in the ceiling, allowing the remaining ninja to enter the next story. This floor also held two fakes.

"_A three-ringed and a two-ringed…_"

Without a word Shikamaru and Zakuro stepped up. Naruto placed a hand on each of their shoulder and gave them a quick pat. In an instant the Nara's shadow shot forward and Zakuro's sword swung in a wide arc sending a blade of wind towards the fakes.

"How troublesome…I guess I have no choice but to keep these guys occupied. Hurry up and get rid of this guy so we can all live in peace."

Sasuke sliced a hole in the ceiling and the last three ninja jumped through. Another two fakes awaited them.

"_Four-ringed and three-ringed ringed…_"

Sasuke drew his sword and stepped forward, and was soon followed by Sakura. Naruto just smiled at the two, patted Sasuke on the shoulder, and caressed Sakura's face. She quickly held his hand there and then ran forward.

"Stay safe…" she heard him whisper.

"As long as I draw breath…I WILL protect her Naruto."

"Thank you Sasuke."

The Uchiha soon closed the gap between himself and Sakura. The blonde stood for a few more seconds before looking behind him. There was a set of stairs that lead to the final level. There, at the end of the room, sitting on a throne, was the real Akatsuki leader. Tension in the air thickened the more the two of them stood there.

"**It's time we finished this…**" both men spoke.

In an instant their swords met in a spray of sparks. It was at this moment that Naruto first realized that this real leader had five rings in his eyes.

"I take it that in this stage you are a master in all areas at one time."

"Correct…"

"Well at least now, you'll be more of a challenge."

The comment enticed a frown onto his enemy's face. The leader jumped sideways and placed his hands in a familiar sign.

"Watch what you say Naruto…it might just cost you your life. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

With a poof of smoke, three more brunettes appeared.

"So I never got to learn your real name. Will you tell me? After all I want to know the name of the man I'm going to kill."

In an instant, three swords pierced through Naruto's stomach.

"It's Shinji, but not like it matters anymore…" The clone in the middle said.

"Really? **Bunshin Daibakuha**!"

The explosion destroyed all three clans and damaged the walls and ceiling.

"You're going to need more than a measly sword to kill me Shinji." Naruto mocked behind his opponent.

Shinji turned around to see the blonde sitting on his throne.

"When did you-"

He was cut short as a fist collided with his stomach and shot him across the room. Suddenly one of Shinji's fakes caught him and set him on his feet. Meanwhile the copy dropped something on the floor. Naruto stared at the object and instantly recognized who it was. Lee was lying face down. His right arm and leg appeared broken and blood was oozing out a kunai slash on his back. His brow scrunched in anger.

"Well it seems like one of your comrades has met his match…"

"So it seems…" Naruto sighed before charging forward.

The leader also charged forward. Their swords again met in a shower of sparks. As they stood there battling for supremacy, Naruto used one hand to do a series of quick hand signs.

"**Kaze no Yaiba-Vibration!**"

A low hum filling the ears of all that were present. In a quick motion, Naruto drew back his sword and Shinji lost his balance. He quickly tried to regain his equilibrium, but was too slow. The sword came down fast and hard. All he could do was put up his sword and try to deflect the blow. The blonde's sword cut through the other blade like it was butter. He watched in slow motion as his sword continued on its path towards his opponent's face. The tip of the blade started a gash above the right eye and finished underneath the eye.

A poof and a thud sound caught Naruto's attention. He turned around to see Ten-ten on the floor with multiple weapons protruding from her back, legs, and arms. Shinji held his bleeding wound, but a smirk had worked its way onto his face.

"That's number two Naruto…"

Naruto flicked the blood from his sword onto the floor. The blonde then disappeared. Shinji quickly used a chakra-enhanced palm to push the blade aside. Unfortunately the sword still pierced his shoulder.

"You're right…that is number two…"

Through the pain the leader gave his opponent a quizzical look. As the blade was ripped out of its target, a yelp was bit back. After kicking Shinji across the room, Naruto whipped the blood from his sword. Suddenly two more 'thud' sounds caught Naruto's attention. This time it was Ino and Neji who were lying on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see that Ino appeared to be unharmed, but Neji's clothes were utterly torn to pieces.

"Halfway there boy! You're running out of comrades."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but really you should be worrying about yourself."

The Kazeuka pulsated as chakra flowed through its steel. As time went on the blade began to grow in length. While it grew, he rested the sword upon his right shoulder. Eventually the length reached the ground and stopped. The younger male placed both hands on the handle and swung it. Everyone ducked as it sliced overhead; the wall suffered massive damage.

"You missed Uzumaki."

"Did I?" the blonde questioned as he prepared a rasengan.

At this point in time, the sheer weight of the roof began to press down upon the cut Naruto made. Said male lift his attack above his head as the top section of the room buckled. The rasengan tore through the concrete, wood, and metal leaving nothing but dust.

Once again the sounds of bodies hitting the floor caught the blonde's attention. It did not take long for Naruto to determine who they were. The stench of cigarette smoke and burnt flesh filled his nose.

Shinji smirked and gave a quick laugh.

"Next is your precious fiancé…I made sure to take _**special care **_of her for you."

His grin spread across his countenance, however, it quickly turned to shock.

Naruto was two feet from him, the Kazeuka back to normal, and posed for the kill. Right before the blade pierced the leader's heart, the one blond turned into four. Each Naruto targeted a different limb. Shinji found his shoulders and thighs run through by merciless steel.

"You won't live long enough to even _**touch**_ her…" Naruto growled.

The blades were savagely ripped out. Both shoulder muscles were torn in two, leaving Shinji's arms completely useless. His thighs, however, were better off. The swords were merely pulled out. Blood poured from the wounds and covered a good section of the floor. Flicking the blood onto the floor three of the four swordsmen vanished in a plume of smoke.

The blond stared heatedly into the eyes of his opponent. The ringed orbs began to pulse with chakra and Shinji glared. Casting his eyes down to his wounded legs, the blood ceased its flow; the wounds closed.

"_Medical Ninjutsu…through his Doujutsu no less…truly he has mastered every area of the ninja._"

At this point Shinji looked at his left shoulder, instantly healing it.

Suddenly sakura petals began to fly throughout the air and a familiar fragrance filled the air. The Naruto shuddered in anticipation. His patience was greatly rewarded as a head of pink hair appeared beneath his chin and a warm body lay upon his chest.

"Are you almost done here honey?" she question innocently.

Naruto looked off to the side to see Sasuke holding two bodies. One had a hole through his chest where his heart should be, while the other looked as though his chest had been caved in by brute force.

"This is far from over!"

"Is it Shinji? I know your condition…" Naruto commented staring right into the ringed eyes. "It takes a lot of talent to have figured out a technique that allows you to literally split your mastered abilities among so many bodies."

"So you figured it out huh? Yes, I can transfer my mastery of any area of a shinobi into each individual body-"

"However, there is a drawback…" the blond interjected. "You suffer the damage that is done to them once they are killed."

The bloodied Akatsuki smiled weakly before sighing.

"You can dispel your demon genjutsu now…I know your friends are not the ones that lay upon the floor."

One by one a cloud of smoke covered each person and corpse. Lee, Tenten, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Zakuro stood triumphantly over the dead copies.

"Still there is a catch…you don't receive the damage physically, but mentally…much like a user of the Kage Bunshin receives the clones' gathered information. It feels real though…doesn't it?"

"Yes, but this fight is not over!" Shinji charged pulling out a katana.

"Sakura, please go to Sasuke. It's time I finish this."

"Yes it is."

Shinji charged not bothering to heal his right shoulder. Naruto met him in the middle of the room. The younger male swung his blade horizontally with his left hand. Shinji leaned backwards; the blade slicing the air an inch from his stomach, chest, and face. The attack was followed by chakra-enhanced punch. The attacked twisted, rolling to the side of the fist. Spider-wed cracks stretched from the impact site and the pooled blood soared into the air.

The last of the Akatsuki watched in mild interest as his blood stayed suspended in the air.

"_**Blood of my enemy**_**…**" Naruto growled as the blood quivered.

A sword blade barely missed the blond's neck. With a back flip and a solid kick to his enemy's chin Naruto sent Shinji off the ground. Time froze; everything ceased movement. Then suddenly a voice pierced the silence.

"_**Make him see…**_" Sakura chanted lifting an Akatsuki ring parallel to the ground.

"_**The powerful price…"**_ Naruto continued as Sasuke lifting produced a ring from his pocket.

"_**Of his evil vice…**_" the pinkette whispered.

Zakuro held up a ring.

"_**Seal him right here…**_" Naruto stated, the blood flowing around his form.

Ino mimicked the dragon-specialty ninja.

"_**Forever only to peer…**_"

Neji showed another ring.

"_**Upon this world in silence…**_" The blond male whispered.

Tenten followed Neji's example.

"_**Never to bother its innocence…**_" Sakura cooed.

Lee pumped his fist into the air, the ring shining in the sun's rays.

"_**My enemy's blood hear me…**_" Naruto said through a smirk.

Sighing Shikamaru spit out his cigarette and gathered a ring into his hand.

"_**LET IT BE!**_" the newly engaged couple yelled together.

Shinji watched as Naruto appeared above his prone form. The former demon container slipped the leader's ring onto his middle finger and pulled his arm back. The blood that floated in the air suddenly connected to each of the Kohona ninjas' rings and arched behind Naruto. Throwing the punch, blood following suit, Shinji was struck in the chest. Both shinobi plummeted to the floor. As though the crimson tide had a mind of its own, it formed an interesting seal from the impact site.

The top of three triangles met underneath Shinji's body, and pointed in three equidistant directions. Many kanji-formed, V shapes sprouted inside the triangles. Starting with one large V, moving to two smaller, then four, and continuing until it was almost impossible to read with the naked eye. Five rings then formed from the center, getting bigger as each one left the center. The final circle reached the end of the three triangles. The last part of the seal to form was three giant commas. One sat in between each triangle, on that last circle.

"So let it be…" the last of Akatsuki stated with a strange smile.

Naruto stood up, leaving the ring upon Shinji's sternum, and walked over to Sakura. Each member of Konoha's let go of their respective rings. The rings glided over the motionless body, forming a circle around the body.

The sun's rays were soon consumed by clouds until its light only shone on the blood seal.

"Truly I have been defeated by a greater shinobi and man. I will take my punishment humbly."

Everyone appeared shocked by the man's strange words.

"Shocked? I know. Even I have some honor." He smiled with a small chuckle.

Shinji's legs began to disintegrate.

"Peace be with you Naruto…Sakura…" the defeated man's words filled everyone's ears.

"Peace be with you Shinji…" the couple returned the gesture.

With a brilliant flare of light, Shinji, the rings, and the blood seal vanished.

"Let's go home." Shikamaru sighed lighting another cigarette.

-**Back at Konoha**-

The group arrived two days later at the village gates. Surprisingly a large welcome committee greeted them. Villagers, ninja, the council, and the Hokage herself were waiting patiently. Tsunade was clad in the full Hokage uniform.

"What took you brat?" the female Sannin scoffed.

"It's only been four days grandma. An SS rank mission usually takes a lot more time than that."

A vein popped on her forehead at his retort. Her killing intent was barely held back as she trudged towards Naruto. All the while he had a silly grin plastered on his face. Before she was about to punch him to kingdom come, a brilliant sparkle from Sakura's hand caught her attention. A gentle smile graced her lips.

"Congratulations brat. Give my condolences to the unfortunate woman."

"As far as it's concerned, I think you might be the only unfortunate one _**Lady Hokage**_." Naruto feigned respect and bowed ninety degrees.

"_This brat…_" she seethed, her blood boiling.

Tsunade took off her Hokage hat and pulled back her fist. The other blond, still bowed, made no attempt to dodge.

What happened next shocked almost everyone. The Slug Sannin moved her hand towards the back of his head, untied his head band, and kissed his forehead. After that she slammed the Hokage hat onto his head.

"Consider this an early wedding gift Sixth Hokage." She sneered before turning to everyone else.

Questions of a wedding soared through the crowd.

"I am now announcing my retirement as the Fifth Hokage. This blockhead behind me will be taking my place. I give you Uzumaki 'the Crimson Yellow Flash' Naruto, Sannin, Ex-ANBU Captain, and Sixth Hokage of Konoha!" Tsunade announced.

Cheers roared from the group for an hour or so. Once they all congratulated the blond, the former Hokage asked them one last question.

"Will there at least be sake at your wedding?"

Shizune sighed, Sakura slapped her forehead, and Naruto just responded with a humorous look in his eyes.

"DUH!"

-**Three Months Later**-

Naruto had been inaugurated as the Sixth Hokage and his wedding with Sakura was three weeks away. They village was in an uproar, trying to get everything set up and done.

"Hokage!" a young woman yelled to gain his attention before continuing "What color is the cake going to be?"

"Does it really matter Ino? It's just a cake. As long as it tastes good, I don't mind the colors." he sighed.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!!!! EVERY LITTLE ASPECT OF THIS WEDDING MUST BE PERFECT!"

The poor male was sitting in his office surrounded by his fiancé and all of her female friends. Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled sympathetically.

"You need to select the flowers, the centerpieces, the cake, the groomsmen's' suits, the bridesmaids' dresses—" Ino started quoting a list.

Once again Naruto stopped listening and stared at the ceiling. Ino continued on for almost an hour before Naruto interrupted her.

"Get out…" The male stated sighing heavily.

"Pardon?!?" Ino exclaimed.

"I said…Get out."

"Maybe it would be best if we talked about this at another time Ino. Naruto has been pretty stressed. After all we do have three weeks to finalize everything." Sakura added.

The other women in the room, except Ino, nodded sympathetically, gathered all their things and left. After the door closed Sakura took his hand into hers.

"Obviously something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Ino is planning our wedding, not us. I don't want all this fancy stuff! I just need a simple wedding. I don't need all this fancy stuff. I know it your day, not mine, but I don't want anything distracting others from you."

"That is sweet of you, but what do you suggest we do?" she asked sitting in his lap.

"Can you let me take care of it? I know exactly want I would like, and that would be simple but beautiful. When people come, all they will see is you." He whispered before kissing her.

After returning the kiss she glared at him before saying, "If you totally mess this day up for me…you'll regret it."

"I will? How so?" Naruto's faced was plastered with his most foxy grin.

She whispered something into his ear and he smiled even more.

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

To prove his point Naruto's index finger began to crackle with electricity.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura exclaimed with a shocked expression.

Before the pinkette could comprehend what happened she had her back on the desk with Naruto pinning her hands above her head. While his left arm kept her arms still he moved in with his right hand, still sparking with electric chakra.

"You know how I am about dares…" he teased with a smile on his face.

That's when she tightened her thighs around his waist, trying to cause enough pain to make him release her. Naruto only laughed as he touched the finger to her thighs and they went limp.

"Now, now Sa…ku…ra-"

"You will regret this!" she interjected with a weak glare and a flustered face.

The jutsu-infused finger neared her. She began to sweat a little and she closed her eyes waiting for the jutsu to take her. However it didn't. She opened her eyes slowly to see him poke her stomach. A rush of adrenaline shot through as she began to stop the fits of laughter that were about to escape out of her throat. Her resistance was futile. Sakura laughed loudly and Naruto continued to poke her sides and stomach.

"Na-Ha! ru-Haha to! STOP! Haha-ha-hahaha!"

After a little while her eyes started to tear. That is when Naruto decided to stop. As Sakura regained control over herself she found the blonde nuzzling his nose into her neck, arms encircling her waist. The woman wiped away the tears and put her, now free, hands into his hair.

Those blonde locks had gotten so long that they now cascaded down to the middle of his back. It looked much like Jiriaya's does: spiky and untamed. She played with his hair for a few minutes, until he growled into her neck. It really tickled too.

The newly appointed Hokage lifted his head gazed longingly into Sakura's eyes.

"I love you…" he whispered.

With her hands still in his hair she brought herself to a sitting position and kissed him long and hard. He gladly returned. They soon broke the kiss and tried to catch their breath.

"I love you too my dear Hokage…"

"That's good because if you didn't we might have a problem." He smiled and she laughed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke's voice broke the silence.

Both ninja had the decency to blush as their best friend had seen the whole ordeal. Sakura fixed her hair and clothes as she took her seat beside Naruto.

"Not anymore…" Naruto pouted. "What did you need?"

"I found what you needed for the wedding."

The blonde knew what the Uchiha meant. Sakura turned to face him and glared.

"You were planning on doing the whole wedding this whole time?"

"Yes, because I knew you wouldn't object. Plus I thought I would let Ino think she is helping us plan our wedding when was planning her own."

"What do you mean?"

"Zakuro is going to ask her to marry him after our wedding is said and done." Naruto let the information sink in before continuing, "Once she gets everything decided for 'our' wedding, I'm going to have a few low C-rank missions ready for the new genin teams coming out of the academy. They will set it up within a week and the week after they will be wed! Ino and Zakuro were never really patient people anyway. So I figured I would help them out."

"Wow, that's one well planned strategy, but what if Ino doesn't accept?"

"She will accept." Sasuke commented. "After all the stuff Zakuro is doing to propose to her, she better accept."

All three laughed. Though Sakura's interest was intrigued.

"What is he going to do?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Can't tell ya! Guy oath!" Both males held their left hand over their hearts and their right in the air. "Besides we told you too much already."

Naruto then asked Sakura to go home. He still had some stuff he needed to finish before he could call it a night. Stubbornly she obliged, but not without giving him a passionate kiss goodbye. Once she was gone the blonde look at Sasuke with a smile.

"You ready?"

"Of course!"

-**20 Days Later**-

Sakura sat still as Ino did her hair, Hinata did her make-up, and Yawakire did the final adjustments to the bride's dress.

The long tendrils of pink were fashioned into a very complex array. She had one set of bangs framing the left side of her face, while the other side was draped over the right side, covering her right eye. The hair near the left temple was pulled back and held in place by a double-arched kenseikan*. The rest of the hair that was on top of her head was then formed into a curled bun with an assortment of fancy chop sticks. After Ino finished those parts she simply allowed the hair on the backside of her head flow over her shoulders and down her back.

Hinata had a much easier job. With Sakura's natural beauty, all she did was apply a little powder, some blush to her cheeks, red lip stick, mascara, eye liner, and some light green eye shadow.

Once the hair and make-up was finished, Sakura slipped into the wedding gown. Starting from a few inches below her collar bone, the harder material of the pure white dress flowed over her chest to her waist. There was a slight v-shape that revealed a little of her cleavage. The top of the dress continued underneath her arms and hugged her sides until it reached her spine. Two small diamond shaped holes were present on stomach section and showed her belly button and a small portion of her top abs. Once the top section of the dress reached her hips the harder material ended in another v-shape with the bottom of the V reaching about the high thigh. From there the soft, silky material took its place within the dress. Starting on her left hip one layer of material moved down to about mid thigh before moving its way towards her right knee. Another piece, underneath the first, went to her knee before flowing over to the middle of her right shin. The final piece of silky material went to her left shin before moving over to the floor on her right side. Each layer of the dress's skirt ended with a wavy frill. To complete the ensemble, a large length of silk wrapped its way from the top of Sakura's right hip, down over the left thigh and connected in the back with a large bow that had two long tendrils that dragged on the ground.

At this point, Mrs. Haruno decided to enter the room. Tears threatened to fall as she gazed at her daughter, all the while judging the dress. It didn't show too much cleavage. Her shoulders and half of her back was bare, but her hair did a good job of covering it. You could see more than half of her left leg, a portion of her well-toned stomach, but all-in-all her daughter was utterly beautiful.

"I can't believe you're getting married. I feel as though it was just yesterday that a strange blonde ANBU showed up at my door with you in his arms." She whispered pulling out a tissue.

"Mother! Don't cry!" Sakura exclaimed. "Because if you cry, then I will, and that will just be a mess."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Now you better hope Naruto doesn't get cold feet. Any man would gladly marry you when you look this beautiful." Ino stated jokingly.

"But you better not get cold feet Sakura." Hinata stated. "Or everyone will hunt you down."

The pinkette laughed nervously at her statement.

"Now we have one hour before you need to be taken to where the wedding is going to take place. Time for PITCURES!!!!!!!!!" Yawakire screamed happily.

Once that was said Mrs. Haruno pulled out a few cameras somewhere and began to take photos.

-**With the Guys**-

With one hour to go, some of the men were getting rather nervous. Though surprisingly not Naruto. He was making some final adjustments to the area where he would be having his wedding. As the last nail was put in place, the blonde admired all of his work.

"Alright!! I'm finally done! Hey Shikamaru?"

"Yes Naruto?" the lazy genius replied.

"You up for a quick game of shoji?"

"A quick game? Ours usually go on for an hour or two."

"Naruto you need to get ready!" Kiba exclaimed.

"But I need to prepare my youthfulness so I can be ready for Sakura's big day."

"YOSH!! NARUTO GO AHEAD AND PLAY!!!! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IS READY BEFORE YOU ARE DONE!!!!!!!!" Lee and Gai shouted while grabbing Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino and Kakashi, "IF WE ARE NOT READY IN THIRTY MINUTES WE WILL RUN AROUND THE LAND OF FIRE 500 TIMES, AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT WE WILL RUN AROUND ALL FIVE NATIONS 1000 TIMES!!!"

Shikamaru simply stated his trademark phrase before pulling out his portable shoji board.

"Thanks Lee and Gai!" Naruto smiled giving him a thumbs-up

The two spandex-clad ninja returned the gesture before zooming off into the distance.

"**YOUTHFULNESS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"You did that on purpose." Shikamaru stated blatantly.

"Of course, I needed something to clear my head of all the stress."

"So you just want to relax before this massive step in life?"

"I have fought the greatest evils on the face of this planet and come on top. Now I am marrying the woman who I have loved ever since I got to know her. It's just a big shock really. Like a fairy tale, and I actually get to be a part of it." Naruto stated after moving his first piece.

"Well you have dealt with enough crap in your life. It is about time you got paid for your overtime."

-**Ten Minutes Later**-

"Checkmate…"

"Troublesome…"

-**WEDDING TIME**-

A carriage pulled up to a clearing in the forest. To be precise, it was the girls' carriage that contained all the bridesmaids and the bride herself. The men were already standing, waiting for the carriage to stop. When the first bridesmaid stepped out of the carriage, the music started to play. One by one the women exited the transport. After the maid of honor exited, the guests stood. Sakura, veiled and nervous, glided to the ground. What she saw, made her freeze.

She took in the scenery. Beneath her feet was a velvet red carpet, covered in cherry blossoms. Extending from the isle were stumps of trees allotted with cushions. The guests used as these stumps as chairs. Beside each row of stumps stood a crystal rose. The rays of the sun would refract through the flower and bathe the middle isle with a rainbow of colors. Sakura's eyes continued to gaze up the isle until they rested on a platform.

The platform was raided off the ground by maybe a foot. It appeared to be made out of the trees that were now being used as seats. The priest stood in the middle of the first tier. Beside the minister, on different tiers, were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Sakura trees surround the structure and cast their petals down. Sakura searched the platform and found no trace of Naruto at all.

"Sakura..." a man's voice whispered in the wind.

The bride turned her head and came face to face with a man she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Dad...Is it really you?"

She looked at the man that stood before her. It was her father, but he seemed to be almost transparent.

"May I walk my daughter down the aisle?"

She smiled.

"Of course..." she answered extending her arm.

Everyone watched in fascination as the two walked. The colors from the roses shimmered off of Sakura's dress. She was utterly breathtaking. Sakura became so radiant that even the photographer was too stunned to take pictures. That was until Mrs. Haruno elbowed the poor fellow in the ribs.

The two arrived at the platform's stairs and the female looked over at her arm. Her father was no longer visible and when she looked forward, Naruto was waiting with shocked expression. If fact, his mouth was hanging open. The girl glided in front of the blonde and delicately closed his mouth. The crowd stifled their giggles.

"Who gives these two to be married?" the minister asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the front row. Mrs. Haruno had the Kazeuka, sheathed, and a picture of Sakura's father.

"I and her father give Sakura Haruno." She stated

Jiraiya and Tsunade stepped forward with picture of the 4th Hokage and his wife.

"We give Naruto Uzumaki."

Time flew by and before everyone knew it, the minister asked the ultimate question.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Sakura Haruno, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do..."

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Naruto Uzumaki, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do..."

"I pronounce to you all, Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki. You may now kiss the bride."

"And ravish her 'til your heart's content." Sasuke added quickly while Yawakire elbowed him in the ribs.

At that comment everyone laughed, but the two newlyweds didn't hear anything. They could only focus on each other. Naruto lifted her veil and pressed his forehead to hers.

Naruto chuckled, but it eventually turned to light sobbing. Sakura looked at him with caring eyes and placed her hands on his chest. Tears rolled down the grooms face.

At this point everyone was frozen where they stood.

"You look beautiful..." the blonde whispered and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Thank you..." She whispered back leaning into his touch.

"I've gone through my entire life waiting for this moment. All the hardships, the battles, the bloodshed... It was all worth it. Just see you walk down that isle and join me up here."

The spectators looked on with pain and happiness in their hearts.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!!!!" Jiraiya yelled.

Tsunade then elbowed him in the ribs...HARD.

With that being said the two captured each other's lips and every person cheered loudly.

"I can't believe this really happened..." Naruto stated happily.

"You better believe it. After all I own you now." Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes.

Once the stage was clear everyone joined the newlywed at the reception. There was sake, presents, congratulations, and everything else that would happen at a wedding. However this time, Naruto made sure that Lee stayed away from the sake. After two hours of eating and such Naruto slipped out.

The blonde strolled by a nearby lake and stopped when he felt a presence. The wind blew past him and the form of Mr. Haruno became visible.

"Thank you Naruto...for letting me walk my daughter down the aisle..." his voice carried to Naruto's ear by the wind.

"You are welcome. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you all those years ago so you could do it in your life."

"Don't regret not being able to save me. I died knowing I was leaving my daughter in very capable hands. Take care of her Naruto...or else I'll come back and haunt you."

Both men chuckled.

"Well it's about time I go...you're father and mother are waiting for me."

Mr. Haruno's body vanished into thin air.

"I swear on my title of Hokage that I will care for Sakura's every last need."

Naruto soon returned to the party. The festivities went long into the next day. Eventually everyone went home, Naruto cleaned up while Sakura slept. When she woke up, she helped finish cleaning and moving all the gifts into their home. When the two finished Sakura noticed some luggage by the front door.

"Are we going somewhere Naruto?"

"Yep, I have reservations for our honeymoon."

"Who's going to run the village while you are away?"

-**In the Hokage Office-**

"Crap...I thought I escaped this evil paper work..." Tsunade cursed under her breath. "SHIZUNE!!!! BRING THE SAKE!!!!!!!!!!"

-**Back with Naruto and Sakura-**

"Oh I found someone." He grinned.

"So where are we going?"

"I'll let you know when we get there."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

-**At the Honeymoon Hotel**-

Naruto carried his wife over the threshold of their suite. It had taken most of the day to get to their destination and they were somewhat tired. Both of them took showers and got dressed in their nightwear.

"So what would you like to do first my dear?" Naruto asked while kissing her lips lightly.

"I know where we can start..." She answered grabbing his shirt and started kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Author:**** Wow! 11,642 words is a lot to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this entire story. Though I don't have any other stories going right now, I was wondering what you, the readers would like to see/read. You can tell me in your review or whatever. I do have a few ideas, but I would like to see what you guys say first. Thank you for reading this story. Please review and tell me your overall experience. THANKS AGAIN!!!!**

***-** kenseikan are those things that Byakuya in Bleach wears in his hair. I think they are pretty cool and worked perfectly with Sakura's dress.


End file.
